These Tears You Cry
by Silver Thorne
Summary: When a shadow seems to haunt Legolas' words and actions, Aragorn finds himself thrown into a desperate attempt to reveal a truth the Elven Prince, in turn, desperately wishes silenced. STORY COMPLETE![Re-post of Prequel to "Break To Deliverance"]
1. Default Chapter

**_Disclaimer:_**

_Basically, I own nothing!!! No copyright infringement intended in any way. _

**_Rating:_**

_R for later chapters._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Here is the repost of the first chapter! The rest are on the way! Many thanks again to reviewers for their enduring patience! Much love, Silver Thorne x.x.x **

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Darkness brought with it a strange comfort as it settled upon the world. Perhaps this was because the stars shone through at such a late hour. Even so, the Elven Prince dared not look upon the sparkling jewels – to glance skyward would kindle thoughts of the Valar…and his faith in their existence was but a wavering thing now.

Gazing across the campfire, which cast a flicker of shadow and light upon the ranger's face, Aragorn watched the Elf quietly. He no longer trusted himself to say the right thing. Legolas had reacted coldly when he had asked what ailed the Elven Prince, since then, the man had thought it wise to keep his thoughts to himself.

Legolas stared intensely into the flames, watching them devour the wood as it crackled and sparked. A sense of regret turned sour in his heart. He would rather not have left Mirkwood, yet his father had bid him so to send news to Elrond. He had conceded at the chance to see not only the beautiful Vale but also old friends. He could not hold to such thoughts, even now. Twas to be a fleeting visit, yet he had left his home many, many moons ago.

He was indeed surprised that his father had not sent another envoy to search for him, but then, perhaps the King of Mirkwood knew his son's adventurous spirit and assumed he would wish to enjoy his freedom. It would explain Thranduil's remissness it caring for his son's whereabouts.

Even so, not so long ago, encountering Aragorn along the way would have once greatly lifted his spirits.

_Once._ His mind chanted and he fought the urge to wince. _You cannot escape it, not here. Nay, never here…and what do you expect of the wise eyes of the Lord of Rivendell?_

"Legolas?"

The gentle voice tore the elf from his thoughts and he shifted slightly, lifting his eyes to gaze into the depths of Aragorn's.

"There was a time when you would have confided in me." The man murmured, stoking the fire with a large branch, all the while maintaining eye contact, "Might I ask what has changed?"

Legolas dropped his eyes to the sparks that danced as the ranger poked at the flames.

"Changed?" the elf replied, feigning innocence, "You concern yourself in things which are not at all amiss."

Aragorn laughed slightly at that and shook his head.

"Your elusive wiles do not fool me, my friend."

Anger sparked within the elf and Legolas's jaw tensed visibly in the firelight.

"I know not of what you speak."

"I think you do."

"Think what you wish." Legolas snapped irritably, and quite uncharacteristically.

Blinking in unpleasant surprise, the ranger leaned closer, gazing at his friend across the fire.

"There is no need to be so defensive."

"You give me cause to be." Legolas corrected, rising to his feet, his veil of golden hair shimmering.

"I would have you explain that." Aragorn pressed, deciding to play this one out.

Shooting a fierce glance at the man, the elf's eyes narrowed. What was Aragorn trying to achieve? _Do you not know already? Did you think it would go away and you could keep it from him?_

"Do not test me, Aragorn."

The laced tone of warning went unheeded and the man tilted his head back, observing the angry creature before him.

"Seldom are you in such a foul mood." The man replied, also rising to his full height.

"Seldom am I interrogated by the likes of you." The elf muttered, moving away from the fire.

"I am merely concerned."

"Aye, over _nothing_."

"I do not believe you." The man rounded the flames and followed his friend, "why will you not speak to me?"

Legolas paused, his back to the man as he gathered his composure. Silently he dared to pray that the man would speak no more.

_Ai Aragorn, do not pursue such matters, please._

The hand to his shoulder convinced him that his human companion was not about to submit to his silent wishes.

"I want to help you."

Twisting away from the touch Legolas turned around to face the man.

"You offer help for no cause!" the golden-haired immortal hissed, "I am merely tired from the long journey from Mirkwood and you relate it to some disaster that you believe befell me!"

"Would I be wrong in my assumptions?" the ranger pressed, his gaze boring into Legolas.

The elf's momentary pause was enough to convince the ranger that his allegations were indeed, correct. Legolas immediately recognised the spark of determination within the mortal's eyes and cursed inwardly before shaking his head.

"You would indeed be wrong. You have a vivid imagination…my friend."

The last two words seemed incredibly forced. Aragorn merely arched an eyebrow. Unable to stand the slight look of hurt in those eyes, Legolas turned away.

When he had encountered Aragorn on the way to Rivendell, he had barely been able to haul his tattered self together in order to maintain his false pretence of light heartedness. A pretence that was swiftly crumbling.

However, it seemed to have worked, as the ranger sighed and set about laying out the bedrolls. They still had a good two days ahead of them before they reached Rivendell.

Laying down to rest, the man observed as the elf quietly took his seat beside the fire once again, his once bright eyes seemingly pale and distant.

As the man finally drifted into the realm of dreams, Legolas spared a glance at the ranger before rising. He carefully stepped over the man and crouched down, gently moving his fingers across the man's lips to test his breathing. Asleep.

Releasing a sigh, which he had withheld for most of the evening, the elf rose gracefully and stepped back toward the fire, taking a seat. Lowering his eyes to the flames, he absently allowed his fingers to trail to the back of his neck, where they brushed against sore flesh.

Legolas withheld a wince and instead, allowed his eyes to drift shut as his fingers came into contact with the bite mark. A shiver ran down the immortal's spine as words drifted back into his mind, laced with memory of the foul touches.

_"Now, you'll scream." _

That night, the elf found no sleep and took no comfort in the warm glow of the fire, or the presence of his friend.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_**

_Basically, I own nothing!!! No copyright infringement intended in any way. _

**_Rating:_**

_R for later chapters._

**A/N: Second chapter! Bear with me!**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Just as the moon's light faded against his face, the kiss of dawn rose to greet it. Even the forest breeze drifted gently, brushing against his golden tresses as if wishing to stir him from his thoughts. Legolas blinked slowly as he watched the glowing embers of firewood flare red, grey and orange.

All night he had gazed into the fire, watching it burn and devour. As the sunlight cut sharply through the trees, it sparked lightly off a single tear which slid sorrowfully down one pale cheek. With one slender hand, the Elf reached up to touch his fingertips to his cheek. He smoothed the pearly liquid between his fingers, a frown darkening his expression.

Movement in front of him alerted the Elf to the man who he had almost forgotten about. The ranger stirred slightly and stretched ere fully rousing himself. By the time the man was alert, Legolas had already arisen, banishing the tear with a swipe of his fingers and pretending to set about rolling up his bedroll.

Aragorn rose wearily and turned his face toward the sun, inhaling the fresh forest air before turning toward his friend. The ranger noticed the rigid tension that clung to the Elf as he moved about the site and he sighed softly, wishing Legolas would speak.

Sensing the man's eyes upon him, Legolas straightened and took a breath, ere turning to face him. The smile which the Elf plastered onto his face must have been convincing, for anticipation seemed to light Aragorn's eyes as he waited for the Prince to speak.

"I apologise for my behaviour yesterday." Legolas announced suddenly, "I was tired and did not leave Mirkwood on good terms with my father. I would rather I had not spoken to you the way I did, I am sorry."

Silence.

Both friends held each others gazes for a moment as Aragorn contemplated these words, all the while; blissfully unaware of how much Legolas was depending upon them to conceal the truth.

Finally, a genuine smile touched the man's lips and he nodded ere stepping over to the Elf and clasping his shoulder in a fashion of comradeship.

"You need not be sorry, I should know better than to rile you." The man grinned.

"Indeed." Legolas smiled, feeling the falsity of his previous words.

"Well, shall we continue to Rivendell?" the man asked with an air of cheerfulness that was sadly not infectious.

"That would be wise." The Elf replied, turning toward his horse.

Aragorn noted with interest the way that Legolas's steed nudged and fussed over the elf, almost as if concerned.

"_Daro__ ha_." the Prince commanded, waving a hand at the horse irritably.

The steed snorted in what seemed to be displeasure, yet obediently ceased its mothering.

Aragorn watched this with curiosity as he turned his horse in the right direction. However, a more disconcerting matter was the sharp wince that left the Elf's lips when he mounted his steed, pale eyes flashing momentarily with pain.

"Legolas?" the man asked, turning his eyes toward the Elf.

Realising his blunder, Legolas turned a reassuring smile toward his friend.

"I am merely aching. I did not sleep well last night; the words of my father weigh heavy on my mind. I am tired." He lied.

"Would you rather we waited? Take rest if you are-"

"_Law._" The Elf dismissed, waving a hand, "that will not be necessary."

Aragorn frowned ere conceding, he nodded in agreement, "As you wish."

With a gentle goad, both riders set upon the path toward Rivendell. Riding side by side made it far more difficult for Legolas to conceal the pain which he felt within his body. In attempt to take his mind off the hurting and the memories that still swirled within his head, he sought comfort in the warmth of the sun and the gentle melody of the forest.

All the while, Aragorn kept his gaze focused upon the path ahead, sparing a glance now and then at his friend. Legolas made an effort not to snap in irritation.

_You have already drawn enough attention to yourself._ His mind spat. _Be silent._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2 Elvish Translations  
Daro ha – Stop it  
Law - No**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_**

_Basically, I own nothing!!! No copyright infringement intended in any way. _

**_Rating:_**

_R for later chapters._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Three…**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

The sun had begun her slow descent far too soon for the Elf's liking. The Prince had depended upon the daylight to brighten his hopes and give him something to focus upon. He knew well that upon reaching Rivendell, more questions might be asked of him…questions he would not answer lest he dare to-

"Legolas?"

Tensing slightly, the Prince prepared himself for another prying question and turned his head toward his companion with a painfully forced smile.

"Yes?"

Aragorn glanced across at his friend, his soulful gaze softened by the kiss of the setting sun.

"What business do you have in Rivendell, would a social visit be too hopeful of me?"

Shifting slightly upon the back of the horse, Legolas lifted his head to gaze at the path ahead.

"My father and I discussed the matter, which is what led to our argument. At length he decided it better to just send me from his sight."

"Oh." The ranger frowned slightly, wondering if it had been better to have said nothing,

_That does not answer my question._ The man frowned.

"Why would he have not wanted you to go?" Aragorn asked, glancing sidelong at the elf.

Had Legolas had the heart to have found humour in his constant grasping for untruths then perhaps a small flicker of amusement might have dulled the shadows that lingered within the depths of his eyes. If only that had been so.

"You know my father, Aragorn." Legolas murmured, "You know how he feels about Lord Elrond. I am surprised that he dare ask his assistance."

"Assistance?" Aragorn echoed, interested.

"Aye, Mirkwood darkens with shadow each day."

"Orcs and spiders, I assume." The ranger muttered, more to himself as he turned his eyes toward the darkening skies.

"Aye." Legolas confirmed, his own eyes darting around the woodland as the shadows closed in.

Nightfall would soon be upon them and no doubt Aragorn would wish for them to settle for the night.

Jerking the reins of his horse, Aragorn's steed slowed to a halt and bobbed its head lightly. Legolas' horse also slowed and the Elf glanced once at the ranger before turning his eyes back toward the forest, hating the insecurities that prickled his skin. Shadows appeared to curl like foul figures waiting to pounce, contorting as the last rays of sunlight faded against the sky.

_Now, you'll scream_

"Legolas?"

Turning his head sharply toward Aragorn, the Elf tried not to look irritated. The mortal was starting to aggravate him with his constant questions and despite his many years, he found his patience wearing thin. However, gazing into the concerned eyes of his friend, Legolas softened slightly. It was clear that Aragorn cared and thus, his questions were not directed at the Elf to vex his temper.

Aragorn dismounted, scratching the steed fondly beneath its chin before looping the reins lightly over a tree branch. Removing the bedroll from the saddle he wandered over to the middle of the chosen site, dropping the roll to the ground. All the while, Legolas remained upon the back of his steed, sharp elven eyes staring out into the depths of the forest as if trying to discern shadow from tree…darkness from the figure of a-

"Legolas!"

Blinking from his state of concentration the Elf lowered his gaze. Frowning, the ranger glanced around the forest ere lifting his eyes to his friend.

"Do you plan to sleep upon the back of your horse?" the man chuckled.

The idea of sleep was cruel.

_I shall find none here._

Flaunting another deceptive smile, the fair being dismounted with a little less grace than usual, hoping that Aragorn did not observe this with his usual scrutiny. Lucky, the man had already turned back to his own business and Legolas quietly stepped forward, wishing that they had never stopped.

"We shall need to get a fire going." The man advised as he combed a hand back through his windswept hair. The mortal turned, about to leave the copse, "I shall collect some firewood and-"

"No!" Legolas blurted, eyes wide as the word left his lips.

Aragorn turned on his heel and stared at his friend, face awash with utter bemusement.

"What?" he asked, extremely slowly, as if worried for his friend's mental state.

"_I_ shall get it." The Elf declared.

For a moment, the man just stared into the depths of his friend's eyes, as if searching for some unknown emotion or sign. Legolas felt the tension curl within him like a spring and he held his friend's gaze, praying to the Valar that Aragorn would concede and just laugh, turning his strange outburst into a jest. Instead the mortal nodded and stepped aside, motioning to the forest with his hand in a gesture to tell Legolas that he was free to pass.

"I shall return shortly."

With that, the golden-haired immortal vanished between the trees as the darkness swallowed him.

Aragorn's eyes narrowed slightly and he cast a glance at his horse, which stared back at him, wide-eyed. Chewing the inside of his bottom lip the ranger frowned slightly as he contemplated the behaviour he had just witnessed.

Legolas squared his shoulders as he stepped deeper into the tangled depths of the forest, lifting his eyes to the sky. The stars burned brightly and he immediately averted his gaze.

With a sigh, he bent gracefully to retrieve the brushwood needed for the fire. His golden hair spilled over his shoulders as he bowed, shimmering silver in the moonlight. The snap of a twig caused Legolas to jerk upright and he instantly reached for his bow only to find his wrist enclosed in a strong grip the moment he tried. Memory assaulted him in a drowning wave of emotion.

_Not again!_

Wheeling around, the Elf tore his hand free and was about to strike his unknown assailant but stepped back suddenly when his eyes fell upon those of Aragorn's. The man was staring at him, though no shock or surprise tainted his expression, which meant only one thing.

_He expected me to react this way…_

"A little remiss in your usual vigilance." The mortal commented, arching an eyebrow slightly, "Usually you would have heard my approach ere I got this close."

Legolas blinked to clear the haze from his mind and still the panic that had arisen within him, all the while hoping for some convincing retort.

"Usually, I would not have the need to be so guarded around a friend." Legolas commented, hoping to invoke guilt in the human as well as turn the attention away from himself.

"You should always be on your guard; you never know what lurks around these lands in the times that have fallen."

The words, though not spoken with any intention to have brought pain to the Elf, hurt more than any strike.

_On your guard…You should always be on your guard…you should have been on your guard when it happened…when-_

"I did not mean to startle you, though I am happy that I can use this against you in the future." The man smiled, trying to lighten the tension his previous words had caused.

"I am glad I was the object of your pointless jest, Aragorn." Legolas snapped, turning away from the man to retrieve the branches and logs that he had dropped.

The hostility was undeserved and stepping forward, the man bent to aid his friend.

"Are you a sore loser, Legolas?" the man asked softly, "Tis' most unbecoming of you."

Snatching the branches from Aragorn's hand, Legolas turned his fiery gaze upon the man.

"Nay, I do not appreciate being followed." The Elf clarified, taking a step around the mortal as he headed back toward the copse.

"I came to help you." The mortal affirmed, wheeling around to trail after his friend.

Once back at the site, the Elf dropped the firewood to the earth with a noisy clatter and sighed heavily.

"I do not need your help."

"So you keep saying." Aragorn muttered, coming to a stop behind his companion.

Turning around to face the mortal, Legolas's eyes flashed, "Since when did you think me incapable of carrying firewood?"

"I did not think you incapable." Aragorn corrected, "I merely wondered at your previous reaction and thought it best to question you."

"Question me? Why are you reading so much into every movement or word that I say?"

"Because seldom have your moods been so capricious…I also believe you are in pain."

Legolas lifted his head defiantly, "Aragorn, healer you may be, but you are seeking to heal things that no ill has befallen."

"No, not yet."

With an irritated sigh the Elven Prince turned away, only to have Aragorn block his path.

"What happened to you?" the man pressed, "Why have you been acting so strangely?"

Legolas locked eyes with the man, uncertain how much longer he could retain him clam if Aragorn continued to push him. The mortal stared stubbornly into the blue eyes, his own never flickering with doubt or fear.

"When I met you on the road to Rivendell, you looked weary and sombre."

"The journey has been taxing." The Elf ground out between clenched teeth, feeling his anger rising, "Why do you seem unable to accept that-"

"Legolas, you _never_ look weary or sombre." The man cut in, his eyes gentle.

A bitter laugh caught in the immortal's throat and he shook his head.

"Aragorn, you shall make me far more weary by the end of our journey if you continue to harass me with false allegations."

"Yet you keep proving to me that they are _more_ than mere allegations." The man pressed, taking a step back as Legolas took one forward, still blocking the Elf's path.

"I do not know what it is that I am doing to fuel your dramatic imagination, but I would like to rest, lest I too, become as absurd as yourself." The immortal teased, praying that the humour he forced into his tone would convince the man.

Aragorn seemed to relent for a moment as he cocked his head, observing his friend.

"I just worried at your weariness." The man murmured, touching a hand to his friend's shoulder.

A soft, sad smile touched Legolas' lips for a moment and he nodded, touching a hand to Aragorn's shoulder in like.

"Tis' no more than my own worries at my father's temper." The Elf reassured his friend, "You need not look for signs in me Aragorn, they will not lead you to any grand revelation."

"So you say," the man smiled, releasing his friend's shoulder, "I do not mean to badger you."

"All is well." The Elf lied, stepping past the mortal to take a seat near the pile of wood.

Aragorn quietly crouched down near the kindling and started a fire, all the while lifting his eyes now and then to fleetingly glance at Legolas. The Elf appeared transfixed by the fire which sparked to life before their eyes. No more words were exchanged between them that night and as the man settled down to sleep, the Elf gazed hauntingly at the woodland, searching for eyes that would stare straight back at him, through the darkness.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:_**

_Basically, I own nothing!!! No copyright infringement intended in any way. _

**_Rating:_**

_R for later chapters._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: And here be four…**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"_Mae govannen_, _Legolas._"

The Lord of Rivendell dipped his head kindly, whilst undertaking the traditional gesture of Elvish greeting mirrored by Legolas who, in turn, touched his hand above his heart before extending it toward Lord Elrond.

"_Hîr__ nín_." The Prince replied respectfully, avoiding the dark eyes that sought his own.

If Elrond thought anything amiss with the young Prince, he kept such thinking to himself and instead of probing the young Elf further, turned his kind eyes toward the man who stood beside Legolas. Elrond arched an eyebrow at the dishevelled appearance of the mortal and let his unimpressed gaze wander over the mud-caked garments, ere lifting his eyes.

Meeting the Elf Lord's disapproving, parental gaze, the human smiled sheepishly, though a spark of uncertainty danced within the depths of his eyes. A moment of tension seemed to descend uncomfortably, at which Elrond's stern, aloofness almost caused Aragorn to hesitate and shift from foot to foot.

Legolas let his gaze wander between the two, feeling as though he were interrupting a private moment…he wished for nothing more than the darkness of a solitary room. However, when Aragorn and Elrond's eyes met once more, all creases of Elrond's frown vanished from his brow as the corner of the Elf's lips curved in a smile. With a gentle chuckle, the Lord of Rivendell stepped forward to embrace the man who he had eagerly awaited for months.

"_Mae govannen, iôn nín."_

* * *

Aragorn slipped out of Elrond's study, moving quietly down the familiar hallways out into the open gardens of Rivendell. Inhaling the scent of his old home a gentle smile touched his lips.

_It has been too long._

The ranger mused as he enjoyed the caress of the evening breeze. Leaning against the aged pillars of stone, he admired the beauty that Rivendell encompassed. At the same time, he wondered where Legolas had disappeared to. The Elf prince had humbly accepted Lord Elrond's offer for clean attire and succulent refreshments and had been led away to his room by one of the servants. Aragorn had pondered speaking with Elrond of Legolas' strange behaviour, but then, perhaps his imagination was, as the Elf had so eloquently put it…_vivid_.

With a sigh, the ranger allowed his thoughts to wander as he let his feet lead him through the homely grounds. He could not forget the haunting look that he had seen within his friends eyes when they had met upon the road to Imladris. Legolas had appeared somewhat…dishevelled…this in itself had been naught compared to the strange glare that he had been met with and the Elf's sudden wariness.

The ranger paused near a large tree, placing a hand to the bark as he considered his own concerns for his friend. That familiar comfort of companionship had dissolved into awkward silences and hostility, with rare surfaces of his old friend's nature.

_And you tell me your father is the root of your behaviour…I think not._

Turning his eyes toward the forests again, Aragorn was surprised when his gaze fell upon the form of Legolas. The Elven Prince was engaged in a practice of archery, his hand whipping over his shoulder to unleash one arrow after another, straight into the thick trunk of a tree. A frown tugged at the Elf's brow and his eyes appeared strangely fierce, as if he were unleashing far more than the arrow from his ritual session.

Watching with admiration for his friend's seemingly unbeatable talent, the mortal clapped loudly when the last arrow hit its target, jerking Legolas out of his state of concentration.

When his eyes fell upon the grinning man, Legolas felt the tension within him constrict painfully and he lowered his bow, turning his eyes away.

"I was unaware I had an audience." The Elf replied softly.

"It appears that your talent has only improved." the mortal smiled, stepping forward.

A shy laugh escaped the Elf's lips and he shook his head. As he did so, the shimmering veil of golden hair billowed lightly on the forest breeze, causing Aragorn to catch a glimpse of a strange wound on the back of Legolas's neck. Blinking in shock the mortal frowned, but ere he could comment or step closer to examine it, the Elf had moved to collect his arrows. Aragorn patiently stayed his curiosity and made do with gritting his teeth for a moment. Legolas returned, slinging the quiver onto his back once more. Lifting his eyes to level his gaze with the man's, Legolas noticed the questioning stare.

"Is something wrong?" the Elf asked, tilting his head.

The ranger hesitated for a moment, uncertain whether to speak or hold his tongue, either way, he would most probably enrage Legolas. As the man gazed at him expectantly the immortal sighed heavily, as realisation dawned.

"Ai Aragorn, why must you plague me with your insecurities?" the Elf muttered, gripping his bow tightly as he began a slow walk back toward his chamber.

"I have said nothing to you." The man murmured in response, turning on his heel to follow the Elf.

A bitter laugh, "As if you really need to say anything, tis' in your eyes." The Elf seethed irritably.

"Did your father strike you?"

Legolas could not have been more shocked if Aragorn had reached out and stabbed him. Wheeling around he locked gazes with his friend, eyes wide with disbelief at the question.

"What are you saying?" the Elf asked, aghast.

"Did he?"

"Of course not!" the Elf snapped, "Why would-"

"I merely asked."

"What you ask is offensive and improper."

"Apparently whatever it was that your father said to you, was also offensive and improper."

"Aragorn," the Elf growled, his temper fraying…Seldom did he lose it…at least not before he-

"Legolas, heed what I say…At least do this for me and I shan't bother you again on this matter. I –"

"_Baw__!_" Legolas snapped, his blue eyes flashing coldly, "**_Le_**_ lasto enni!_"

Aragorn nearly took a step back as his friend advanced, golden hair shimmering under the light of sun and the caress of the breeze. Never had he seen Legolas so enraged…Certain that he had the man's attention the Elf continued.

"_Im__ broniant ann-lend." _He barked angrily before his words softened, "A_gwannen__ mbar nín ah balch peth an nín adar a o hon an nín."_

Aragorn lowered his eyes at his friend's words, uncertain what it was that crawled within his own heart…uncertainty, doubts…questions…

"_Saes_, Estel." Legolas murmured as he took a step closer to the man, seeing the concern that lit the depths of the mortal's eyes, "All is well, _mellon__ nín_."

It took all the strength Legolas possessed in that moment to reach out and touch his friend's shoulder, allowing the false smile that he believed he had mastered, to touch his lips and lighten his friend's heart. He did not wish for this constant argument to continue between them, constantly being played out every time he failed to appear normal. However, the Elf wondered what it was that he had done to arouse suspicion; he would need to be more careful.

Raising his eyes, Aragorn gripped Legolas' shoulder and sighed heavily.

"_Aranna__ nín?_" The man whispered, trying to conceal his doubt behind a smile.

"_-moe edhored, Aragorn._" The Elf replied, hating the pain that stirred within his heart, he ignored it....he would not be overcome.

"All is well_._" He promised.

* * *

The sun burned fiercely as she lingered just above the horizon, her fiery rays casting a magnificent sunset within the skies. Tilting his head, Legolas observed every splash of colour, unaware of how tightly he was gripping the stone railing of the balcony. Once again, when the light managed to reach across the vast distance and touch his cheek, it sparked off a silver tear, turning it golden as it traced the surface of a pale cheek. Legolas frowned and reached up to touch it, nearly having to jerk his hand from the balcony after realising just how tightly he had been gripping the cold stone beneath his fingers. Touching the tips of his fingers to his cheek he caught the tear and stared at it.

"_Legolas Thranduilion_,"

Elrond's voice cut through the stillness of the evening and turning to face the Elven Lord, Legolas dipped his head politely, hoping that his fingertips had erased all traces of the tear.

"_Hîr__ nín._" The young Elf replied.

"What tidings bring you to Imladris?"

Avoiding Elrond's eyes, Legolas straightened as he dutifully explained the situation in Mirkwood and his father's grave request for assistance. All the while, the Elven Lord remained silent and still, his thoughts and feelings inscrutable. However, his gaze appeared to be burning a hole through Legolas. The prince avoided those dark eyes, which seemed to wish to strip away the barriers he had constructed around himself. The weight of Elrond's stare appeared to intensify after the young Prince finished his account and a heavy silence descended between the two Elves, filling the atmosphere with tension so thick, that Legolas was sure his Elven blades would have silenced through it with less ease than he would have liked. After too long a silence, the dark-haired Elf tilted his head back.

"I see."

Two words. Just two words and Legolas felt as though the world were about to give way beneath him.

"We shall speak more of this matter, in the morn, perhaps?" the kindness in the tone did not go unheeded and Legolas nodded once in acquiescence.

Smiling, the Elven Lord gazed out at the horizon, his brows pulled low over his eyes as it appeared as though he disapproved of the darkness descending. Noticing this, Legolas stepped aside, as if not wishing to block the Lord's view of the darkening skies. Noticing this, Elrond smiled slightly at the young Elf and when their eyes met, his smile faded.

"You must be tired." He alleged, more than asked.

"Aye, the journey was long."

Elrond's right eyebrow twitched at the comment, as though he did not find the words convincing. Immediate panic stirred within Legolas, though he quelled it and met the Lord's gaze with equal composure, his stature regal and thus radiating his noble heritage. The stance was more for defence than for means of eminence.

_Meet his gaze. Do not give him reason to doubt you. _

As memories threatened to escape the cell he had created for them within the blackest depths of his mind, the once clear blue eyes appeared to become unfocused and sadness lingered there.

"You appear weary, Legolas." The Elven Lord commented, and much to the Prince's dismay.

Blinking innocently, Legolas tilted his head in a gesture to display his apparent confusion, banishing all previous thoughts and memories from his mind. Elrond's eyes narrowed slightly, as though he could see right through the guise.

"I mean not in appearance, but in spirit. Does something ail you?"

"_Law, Hîr nín._" Legolas replied, his smile bordering on pathetic. If only he had prepared himself for the question, he would have easily have been able to have fooled the Elven Lord.

Unconvinced, though not willing to pressure the young Elf, Elrond merely dipped his head and turned to leave. After confirming that they would speak more in the morning, Legolas watched in silence as the Elf Lord departed the guest chamber.

Silence filled the aching stillness and Legolas turned away from the balcony. Stepping into the chamber he paused in the middle of the room, turning his head when he caught a flicker of moment out the corner of his eye. A candle burned brightly upon the nightstand, flickering now and then as it fought to stay alight. The symbolism was foreboding and anger burned as brightly as that flame, which continued its struggle to stay alight. Anger. Helplessness. In the darkness these emotions returned to him, he could not fight them; in the darkness he was vulnerable…

_Vulnerable…_

The word sickened him and with a vicious sweep of his hand he sent the candlestick flying across the room, uncaring of the hot wax spilling onto his flesh as he dealt the blow.

The flame died before it hit the cold floor.

Darkness swallowed the room, save for the light of the moon that crept into the chamber. Legolas stood still for a moment, breathing deeply as he sought to quell the emotions that began their deadly surface…So lost was he in the mesh of his emotions, which he struggled to ignore and refused to accept, he nearly bolted as a calm, emotionless voice sounded from the balcony archway.

"All is well?" the voice drawled sarcastically, though not without a hint of sorrow, "You lie through your teeth, _mellon__ nín._"

* * *

**Chapter 4 Sindarin Elvish Translations  
_Mae govannen_ _­–_ Well met  
_Hîr__ nín ­_– My Lord  
_Mae govannen, iôn nín – _Well met, my son.  
_mellon__ nín ­_– my friend  
_Law - _No  
****_Le_**_ lasto enni ­_– **You **listen to me  
_Im__ broniant ann-lend - _I endured a long journey  
_Agwannen__ mbar nín ah balch peth an nín adar a o hon an nín - _and left my home with cruel words to my father and from him to me.  
_Saes_, Estel – Please, Estel (Aragorn's elven name)  
_Aranna__ nín?_**– **forgive me?  
_U-moe edhored, Aragorn – _There is nothing to forgive, Aragorn  
_Legolas Thranduilion – _Legolas, son of Thranduil

**A/N: The next four chapters shall be up a.s.a.p! Thanks again Reviewers! x.x.x.x**

**Silver Thorne**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer:_****__**

_Need I repeat that I own nothing at all! Cries_

**_Rating:_******

_Will be R.___

_

* * *

_**REVIEWERS: please see the end of the chapter for my replies to your kind feedback!****

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Legolas wheeled around toward the sound of the voice, his sharp eyes making out the dark silhouette of man by the balcony, the drapes obscuring his features. The elf's heart hammered against his ribcage like a trapped prisoner and his blood roared in his ears, deafening…the torment of his own anxiety. What had happened to his composure? Crumbling…he was crumbling.

"Aragorn?" the Elf demanded more than asked, turning more fully toward the stranger.

"Fortunately not." The stranger muttered, parting the drapes and stepping into the chamber.

The moonlight reflected off the dark hair and instantly the elven features drew all suspicion away from the ranger. Legolas's eyes grew wide with unpleasant surprise.

"Elladan...."

* * *

Aragorn stared quietly at the single flame of the candle, flickering and swaying to some unknown melody. Tilting his head, he sighed wearily, feeling that same uncertainty curl within his heart. He knew why it lingered there, unwilling to depart. But then, he reminded himself that he would do better to leave his friend in peace.

_Perchance Legolas is right. Mayhap I have pondered his condition too deeply...._

The ranger had reluctantly let his friend walk away after their small quarrel, watching the retreating form until the golden-haired Elf disappeared into the stony refuge. He had also reluctantly turned to meet the gaze of his foster brother, who had stood, leaning casually and seemingly unnoticed against one of the trees, his gentle eyes also trained upon the retreating Prince before they had turned toward Aragorn. The words he had shared with Elladan troubled his mind, but he trusted his brother and could only hope that the half-elf's approach would be more effective.

_I am too close to Legolas to give wise council…_

The mortal pondered as he stared at the wall, considering the fact that Elladan and Legolas had not seen each other for a very long while.

With a sigh, the ranger rubbed his eyes and allowed his body to sink into the warmth of the bed; his thoughts on Legolas as the flicker of the candle cast contorted shadows upon the walls. The golden flame had reminded him of his friend, golden-haired and golden hearted, yet the flames of merriment and gentleness that had once lit those eyes had vanished now when their gazes met…what had happened?

With thoughts of Legolas' extinguished spirit, the flame flickered brightly, before the room was cast in darkness and a thin line of smoke curled from the black wick.

* * *

Blue eyes locked with pewter as both refused to yield. Elladan stood stubbornly before the prince, his dark hair billowing lightly as the night breeze swept through the curtains. In turn, Legolas squared his shoulders, jaw set and eyes as tenacious as his stance. Sensing the tension that was beginning to weave between them, the dark haired elf lifted his head, breaking his intense stare.

"It has been a long time, _mellon nín_."

"So it would seem." Legolas replied, eyes narrowing slightly as he tried to discern Elladan's intentions.

"Aye, it would appear that much has changed since I saw you last."

Refusing to be drawn in by the underlying question, Legolas tensed his jaw and shrugged slightly. Elladan appeared to accept this reaction and bent down to retrieve the candlestick that had been swept aside in Legolas' outburst. The Elven Prince almost flinched as the other elf waved the object in front of him, as if it were the evidence of his argument, before stepping forward to set it down upon the table.

"I do not-"

"I believe that your lies hold no sway here, Legolas." The other cut in before the Prince could invent a new string of untruths.

"Did your father not tell you it is rude to insult your guest?" The fair-haired immortal chided, turning away from the accusing glare. The forced humour was sour.

Eyes following the Prince, Elladan stepped aside as the other elf brushed past him.

"Did _your _father not tell _you_ that it is rude to insult a friend's intelligence?" the dark haired elf bit back.

"Enough, Elladan. I did not come to Imladris for interrogation." Legolas murmured before closing the large doors which led out onto the balcony, casting the room in further darkness as he searched for the candle.

"Under normal circumstances, one would not _have_ to interrogate you."

"Under normal circumstances," Legolas echoed, turning to face the other elf, "one should not try."

Arching a slender eyebrow the elf-twin eyed the archer carefully, "I overheard your talk with Estel."

"Why am I not surprised?" Legolas whispered as he set the candle on the desk.

Ignoring the comment, Elladan continued, "Or should I say, your talk _at_ Estel. He is merely concerned for you."

"He has no reason to be, nor do you. If you heard our talk then surely you heard the reason for my weariness, lest my words have fallen upon deaf ears."

"Look me in the eye now, _meldir_ and tell me that _all is well_." Elrond's son drawled, insensitivity lacing his tone.

The cruelty underlying the last three words caused Legolas to frown as he stared at the other elf, wondering why the twin was pursuing the matter rather harshly. Pulling the reins on his new found temper, Legolas levelled his gaze with Elladan's and lifted his head proudly.

"All is well." The fair-haired being alleged, pronouncing each word clearly.

"Liar."

"Your hostility is most unbecoming." Legolas growled.

"So are your lies."

"_Farn_!" Legolas snapped, hating that Elladan was harder to convince than Aragorn.

"Why? So that you might have a moment to invent some new story? To better complement _my _vivid imagination?"

_Vivid imagination…_

The words he had spoken to Aragorn…no doubt the ranger had spoken to Elladan about his fears. Staring at the twin, the Prince considered himself fairly lucky that Elrohir was not also there to close ranks against him. The elder twin stared intently at Legolas's eyes, as if searching for the truth, just as Aragorn had done.  
_How had it come to this? How?_   
He had been careful of his words and actions, all he had wanted was the chance to be left alone, to purge his mind of the haunting memory….

_Stubborn.___

His father's voice echoed in his mind and for a moment, for a brief, insane moment, he found some strange hilarity in what was transpiring around him. Fleeting moments had changed his destiny. If only he had heeded his father's advice and taken with him escorts. If only he had not met Aragorn upon his path…he would have had time to be stronger. Concern flickered in his eyes for a moment as he considered what Aragorn would think should he come to know…Perhaps he had known all along.

_No....he cannot...._

Elladan appeared to notice the Prince's sudden change in mood and uncertain how to resume, he remained quiet for a moment ere he found his voice.

"Ai Legolas, talk to me. Lest I must force the truth from you by some other means, which I am sure Elrohir will aid me with." The twin teased lightly, hoping to lighten the tension, "No one shall hear you scream."

_Now you'll scream._

"Please leave me alone, Elladan, I am tired." The Prince prayed for the other elf to concede…to allow him his pride if nothing else. The words that had haunted him swirled within the depths of his mind, a mantra over and over, triggered by Elladan's harmless words.

_No one shall hear you scream…_

"I shall leave you alone when you tell me what ails you."

"What ails me is the way I am being treated!" Legolas turned toward Elladan in a vicious whirl.

_Now you'll scream._

Elladan frowned at the fierceness in his friend's eyes, not liking the way that the blue orbs seemed to darken.

"You are truly mistaken to believe my concern and care naught but pestering, Legolas."

"Why can you not leave me in peace!" the Prince snapped, part of his request directed at the words that seemed to resound against his sanity, grating. He was falling apart, nay, so soon?

_Now you'll scream._

Elladan frowned in concern when Legolas began to pace, his breathing hitching slightly with every step that echoed in the dark room.

"Legolas?"

_Now you'll scream…Legolas, you never look weary or sombre…Legolas…You appear weary, Legolas…You lie through your teeth…Legolas…Legolas…Legolas… Legolas…Legolas…_

_"Legolas!"_ Elladan practically shouted as he gripped the elf's shoulders to still him, having grown far more concerned after having called his friend's name several times with no response.

"_BAW!"_Legolas snarled, turning like a rabid dog. He viciously jerked away from the touch, his mind flashing images before his eyes that were naught but twisted memory.

_Legolas…Legolas…Legolas…_

Elladan blinked in shock when he found himself pressed hard against the cold stone wall, with one arm banded across his chest. Elladan's pale eyes lifted to meet the enraged, confused gaze of the Elven Prince who drew back his fist to strike the twin.

Shock did not even register, for so saddened was the dark-haired elf by the utter desolation in the eyes of the Prince, that he cared not for the coming blow. Legolas's eyes flickered with crazed rage as he made to strike. However, he lent forward, only to have a firm hand grip his bent arm, tugging him viciously away from Elladan, ere moving to enclose his wrist in a deadly seizure.

Memory flickered again within the Elven Prince, but Legolas had no time to be overcome by the pain, as he was whipped around and forced to stare into a pair of fierce and shocked eyes…..

Eyes identical to those of Elladan.

* * *

**Sindarin Elvish Translations  
**_BAW - NO  
meldir ­_– friend  
_Farn! – _Enough!

* * *

**REVIEWERS: "Hannon le" to all of you and for any other people who took the time to read the re-posted chapters so far!**

**IMTrinity – **_Hello, mellon! Thank you for your lovely reviews! Bless your heart for leaving them! I'm sorry it took so long to re-post this! To answer your question, I have only changed a few things here and there – a bit of dialogue and description etc. I'm thrilled that you are happy with it. Thank you so much once again for your kind feedback! It really made my day. I hope that you are well! _

**Deana** - _Hello there Deana! Thank you very much for your feedback! Needless to say, I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story! This update is a day late, my apologies! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for leaving me your thoughts Hope to catch you next post!_

**Angharad - **_What an interesting name you have! Thank you so much for your review! It's great that you're enjoying the story - I hope to post as often as I can. Would love to hear what you think as the story chapters come along. Thanks again for taking the time to review! _


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer:_****__**

_Still not owning anything.___

**_Rating:_******

_R – to be safe._

_

* * *

_**_A/N: Forgive the late update!

* * *

_**

**CHAPTER SIX**

A cloaked figure moved silently through the darkness of the trees, his fingers brushing the earth as he crept along, searching for signs along the path. Eyes lifted beneath the cloak and set their stare upon the road ahead. A twisted sneer touched his lips as he mounted his steed, kicking the horse's flanks, ere he turned the horse in the correct direction, following the path of the fey creature and his strange companion. The winding path led him toward the borders of a land he had heard much talk of…_Rivendell_…Not nearly as foul as the dark wood he knew so well, but no better for giving refuge to Elves.   
_To fleeing cowards…  
_His eyes narrowed. He was no fool to allow himself to be caught by the hands of Elves and with a growl, he kicked the steed's flanks once again, turning the horse around. He rode back the way he had come, aware now of where the wood-elf resided. One word pounded against his mind, an endless mantra.

_Justice._

* * *

Aragorn rubbed his eyes wearily as he traipsed down the hallway toward the chambers his brothers occupied. He had been unable to find sleep in his own room; his thoughts constantly plagued him with their _vivid _notions and allegations. He was uncertain whether Elladan had already spoken to Legolas or was speaking to him at that very moment. But either way, he had hoped to have found Elrohir, as he had not seen his brother earlier; much to his surprise and amusement, considering that the Elf-twins were seldom apart from one another.

Knocking twice upon the large doors to the twins' chamber, he waited for admittance. Moments of silence passed. Aragorn frowned as he turned away from the room, wondering where Elrohir had gotten to. Either way, determined to find the younger twin he turned away from the door and quietly made his way toward Legolas' guest chamber, located a few doors down the long corridor, wondering if the archer would know where to find Elrohir or even Elladan.

_A rather feeble excuse so you might be able to see how he fares._

Aragorn suddenly paused as his better judgement kicked in; reminding him that Legolas perhaps would prefer time alone. With a sigh of defeat, Aragorn moved back toward the twins' door and knocked once more ere entering quietly and slowly. Looking around, he noticed that the beds had not been slept in and the room was relatively dark.

_Tis__' strange…_

He also noticed that the curtains billowed on the night breeze and he frowned, wondering why the twins would leave the balcony door open. As safe as Rivendell was, it seemed somewhat unusual.

_Either that or your mind has adopted paranoia far too keenly._

Deciding to sate his curiosity, he parted the silken sheets and stepped out into the cool night air. The world appeared peaceful, as if in a state of slumber.

_How I desire that rest right now._

Leaning against the stone railing he let his gaze stray from the outside world to the adjacent chambers. Aragorn frowned when his gaze fell upon Legolas' guest chamber. He noticed the long drapes flapping in and out of the room like fair, white wings on the breeze. He also noticed that no light was emitted from inside of the room, why would Legolas also leave _his_ balcony door open when he did not occupy the room?

_To air the chamber?__ To feel the breeze?_

With a smile Aragorn wondered if his imagination was _indeed_ as vivid as Legolas had claimed. Daring to risk proving his friend right, he let his eyes drift to the large tree which stretched from the twins' balcony, across toward Legolas'. With a final glance around him, to ensure that none were watching, he gripped the overhanging branch and slipped into the tangled boughs.

* * *

Staring into the pale eyes of Elladan's twin, Legolas felt Elrohir's grip upon his wrist flex doubtfully. The shocked elf gazed past Legolas and stared at his brother with wide, confused eyes, sweeping them over Elladan's body to ensure that he was not hurt. Elladan straightened and met his brother's gaze.

_I am fine. _His thoughts brushed Elrohir's mind, a gentle whisper. Soothing.

Elrohir's stare flitted back to Legolas, who stood as it appeared, in a daze. The blond elf's breathing was once again hitched as he sought to understand his outburst and sudden loss of control. This was not in his nature, wholly against it, to turn so brutally upon a friend. Trying to reason with the torment that raged within his mind, words and memories flickered in the depths of it. Theories and ideas.

_Grief_, _Elven_ _Grief_. Was this what it was? _Nay, surely not._

"Legolas?"

_What is wrong with me? Is this grief? Why do I…Legolas…How can I be…Legolas…_

_Legolas…Legolas, is it? My fey one…Legolas…Legolas...Now you'll scream…What ails you?...Legolas…Legolas…I shall haunt your steps._

With a tormented cry the blond Elf tore his wrist from Elrohir's grasp, the mere force of his jerk, tugging Elrohir toward him. The twin stumbled slightly and nearly fell atop the Prince. However, Legolas leapt forward and brushed past the youngest brother, causing Elrohir to stagger back ere his brother's hand gripped his shoulder to steady him. Elladan acted on instinct and immediately moved forward, grabbing the archer's arm in desperate attempt to quell the startled elf.

"Legolas! _Farn__!_ _Saes!_"

In that moment Legolas' eyes darkened. Instinct emerged unbridled. An instinct he wished he had trusted on his road to Rivendell. An instinct he had ignored and as a result? Helplessness at the mercy of a strange traveller, who had vowed to haunt his steps, a traveller who had betrayed and violated his trust, all the while invisible to his eyes, hidden beneath the shroud of a cloak.

Recognition faded away in those blue eyes as he turned to face Elladan. Jerking away from the hand that gripped his elbow, he clenched his fist and directed a shot toward Elladan's unprotected jaw. The hit connected and the elder twin swayed on his feet whilst Elrohir stood dumbfounded for a moment, disbelief flashing in his eyes.

_My eyes betray me…_

Legolas stepped back and his fair head swayed from side to side as his eyes desperately sought an exit. The drapes of the balcony stirred, as if calling him toward their sure chance of escape. Without a second thought, Legolas raced toward the open doors as Elrohir spun on his heel, ready to dart after the archer at his brother's command.

Not heeding the cry of Elrohir or Elladan, he cut through the gap in the drapes. Blinded by his want for escape, Legolas let out a startled cry when he collided into the solid body of Aragorn. Both staggered back at the force of the impact and Aragorn steadied himself with a startled laugh.

"Perhaps the door would be better next time, lest I wish to crack my skull." The man smiled, brushing a hand over his clothes.

The moment Aragorn's eyes fell upon Legolas, the mirth faded from both his smile and his eyes, replaced instead by a look of concern and confusion.

"Legolas? What is wrong?"

"_Estel_!" Elladan's desperate cry sounded, "_Daro_ Legolas! _Si!_"

Before the man could even register the weight and panic behind Elladan's words, Legolas had leapt over the balcony into the branches of the nearest tree, the moonlight flickered off his retreating figure. Unable to form a coherent thought, Aragorn was more than shocked when Elrohir swept past him and following the route Legolas had taken, disappeared amidst the trees.

"Elrohir?!" The ranger called after the younger twin.

Turning toward the drapes, he blinked when Elladan stepped out onto the balcony, turning his troubled gaze toward his foster brother. Immediately, Aragorn noticed the dark bruise forming on Elladan's jaw.

"What happened?" Aragorn asked, aghast.

"Legolas." Elladan replied, waving his hand to dismiss the matter of the strike, "We must find him."

"Legolas?" Aragorn repeated, eyes wide in the darkness, "Legolas struck you?"

"He is not thinking clearly," Elladan replied, walking back into the chamber.

Aragorn followed, still trying to wrap his mind around the concept that Legolas had dared to strike the elf twin.

"That much is blatantly obvious, Elladan!"

Wheeling around to face his human brother, the elf's eyes darkened, "_Dina!_" he hissed, "Do you wish to alert the _whole_ of Rivendell to our quandary?"

"Nay," Aragorn murmured apologetically, his tone dropping to a mere whisper in the room, "What happened?"

"I do not altogether know." Elladan replied, reaching for one of Legolas' Elven blades, "It appears that you were correct, I highly doubt King Thranduil would invoke such wild terror in his son."

"Is that what it was?" Aragorn whispered, more to himself as he stared sadly at the floor, "He was afraid?"

Elladan paused and turned to face his brother, who now gazed hopelessly at the floor, his eyes narrowed as he tried to search for answers in the cold marble.

"Estel." The elf whispered as he stepped up to the mortal, touching a hand to the man's arm.

"Why would he not tell me?" Aragorn thought aloud, lifting his eyes.

Elladan tilted his head slightly, a sorrow in his gaze, "We do not even know what it is that ails him. Mayhap he would not have spoken of it for reasons we do not wish to ponder."

Lifting his gaze to Elladan's, Aragorn almost saw the wisdom of Elrond sparking in those pale eyes, though it did not comfort him much.

"You do not comfort me." He admitted.

Elladan shook his head, "I know, but there is a more pressing matter at hand. Come, let us away!" He turned toward the balcony, the Legolas' blade still clutched in his hand, "I pray to the Valar that Elrohir has managed to keep track of our Elven Prince."

"Should we not inform _Adar_?" Aragorn asked, following closely behind the elf.

Elladan turned his head sharply, "Nay, this is a matter between us and our friend, Aragorn. If Legolas is beyond our means of aid, then, we shall inform our father."

"And if Elrond cannot aid him?"

Elladan frowned at the pessimistic air that hung about Aragorn and he shook his head, refusing to think of such a thing, "Then I would fear for my brother's safety even more at this moment. As I told you, we do not know what is wrong with Legolas, so let us save our thoughts of his outcome till after we have found him."

With that, Elladan leapt from the railing into the nearest tree, ere dropping to the earth to follow his brother's trail beneath the canopy of the woodland.

Aragorn stood a moment on the balcony, his mind debating with his heart. Making up his mind and about to follow, Aragorn placed a hand to the cold railing; however, he turned suddenly and strode back into Legolas' chamber. Staring around the room he stepped over to Legolas's weaponry and stared down at the bow and quiver, all the arrows were accounted for.

_There must be something!_

Turning his head, he looked down at the travel pack that the elf carried with him. Crouching low in the darkness, he set about sifting through the items. He removed the small packages of _Lembas_, still wrapped in their leafy covers, ere removing the water pouch. Staring at the items Aragorn sighed, seeing nothing amiss. He spent a moment staring at each item, studying them intently. Then leaning forward to place the provisions back into the pack, he reached for the water pouch and held it carefully, remembering how Legolas had eaten and drunk little on the way. He also noticed that the pouch was in fact empty, save for the light weight of something within it. A frown moulded the man's expression as he shook the pouch, hearing something rattle within it. Twisting the cap he brought the end of the pouch to the palm of his hand and shook it once. A small slender thread stuck out from the hole. Frowning and upon closer examination, Aragorn gripped the slender strand between his fingers and tugged it, the item popped out from the flask. Placing it into his palm, the Ranger's eyes narrowed as he gazed at the small root which rested in his hand. The root from an extremely powerful herb.  
_Valar..._  
Aragorn's eyes widened.

* * *

**_Sindarin Elvish Translations_**

_Farn! – _Enough!  
_Saes – Please!  
__Si! – _Now!  
_Daro__ Legolas! ­_– Stop Legolas!  
_Dina! ­_– Be silent!  
_Adar – _Father

* * *

**_Please review!_**

* * *

**REVIEWERS****: Thank you again to all of you!**

**IMTrinity**** – **_Hannon le for your review, meldir! (friend) As always, I am deeply appreciative of your feedback! Sorry this update was a little late! I shall attempt to be more prompt! Lol! I hope you fare well and shall catch you next post! _

**Zoe**** – **_Heya__ Zoe! I'm glad that you're enjoying this! Lol! I hope that you also enjoyed this chapter. I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thanks again for your review!_

**Deana – **_Hello again Deana! How are you? Thanks for your review! The feedback is a lifeline lol. So thanks again ! All shall be revealed soon enough! [evil laughter]_

**Blaise**** – **_Hello Blaise! I hope that now that this is being posted up that the sequel will make more sense lol!! [laughs] Yes, elf angst, kind of addictive that? No? Or perhaps we're just evil little sadists lol! Take care! Thanks for your review! Would love to know your future thoughts on this!_

**Greenleaf's Daughter – **_Aaw__, what a lovely name! [grin] welcome fellow angst-lover! LOL! What is it about torturing these poor characters? LOL. Thank you for your review! I'm glad that you're enjoying this! _

**Irish Anor – **_[laughs] Mae govannen (Well met)! I wanted to touch up the chapters a bit, hence that was why the story was taken down. But up it comes with some minor alterations. I'm most happy that you are enjoying the two stories! As always, I am so grateful for your feedback, so thank you so much!_

**_To anyone I might have missed, please let me know. I should like to thank all of you!_**

**_Much love, Silver Thorne_****__**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer:_****__**

_I own nothing…still…_

**_Rating:_******

_R – to be safe._

_

* * *

_**A/N: _Reviewers, see bottom of chapter once again! Thank you!

* * *

_**

****

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Elrohir ducked a tree branch as he raced through the tangled maze of the woodland, skidding to abrupt halts and dashing left and right in attempt to keep up with the Elven Prince. Legolas had led him in a harsh chase, but the blonds tracks were easy enough to follow as he tore through the woodland. It appeared as if Legolas did not care for covering his trail, he just ran.

"Legolas!" Elrohir called out, just as he lost sight of the Prince.

Pressing onward, the elf-twin unleashed a final burst of speed, closing the distance between himself and Legolas with far more haste than the archer had expected. Uncertain how else to bring his friend to a halt and hinder the Prince for long enough so that Elladan might appear, he lunged forward, ramming his body into Legolas' from behind. With a yelp of surprise, the archer's knees buckled and he hit the earth. Whipping his head around, he glared up at Elrohir through fierce blue eyes, but it appeared that the wild flare of animosity had dimmed, as if the flight had drawn the energy from the Prince. Gazing down at Legolas, the twin shook his head, uncertain what to think or feel.

"You struck Elladan…" Was all that came out. A whisper. The lilt of anger evident in his tone.

With those words, recognition and realisation that had so swiftly dimmed in Legolas' heart, resurfaced, slowly…. A frown tugged at Legolas's brow and he dropped his eyes to the earth beneath his knees, lips drawn into a tight line as he fought with his new enemy…_himself_.

_Ai…Why do they torment me?_

Elrohir witnessed this inner struggle with hesitation, but unwilling to condemn his friend, he reached out a hand toward the archer, to help him to his feet. However, the gesture was sharply declined as Legolas slapped the hand away, rising on his own. He had utterly failed to conceal his ordeal and now he could no longer run from it, _or _Elrohir, so it would have seemed. The twin had chased him relentlessly and for that, he did not know whether to be angry or moved. The latter did not agree with his fierce jumble of emotions and lifting his head he met the eyes of Elladan's brother with a cold stare. Elrohir shook his head, trying to understand.

"Why?" the dark-haired elf asked, voice small, hiding none of his confusion.

Legolas drew a weak breath and squared his shoulders. He did not answer. There were no words.

Elrohir frowned at this, confused.  
"You _struck_ Elladan!" He announced once more, disbelief still swaying his heart as he played emphasis to his words, trying to gauge a reaction or at least invoke one.

"I did..." Legolas replied, eyes lowering, the same frown touching his brow as he wrestled with that knowledge.

Elrohir did not know what concerned him more, the detachment in Legolas' eyes as he sought to pull away, or the occasional flicker of emotion that drew one to the certainty that he was in pain. Even so, Legolas turned, as if making to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Elrohir demanded more than asked.

The archer did not answer. He did not even know himself. He just wished to be alone.   
_Run. It is so much easier to just run…Do not make me remember…_

"Legolas!"

The grip to his shoulder was viciously unwanted and turning, Legolas shoved Elrohir away from him, eyes sparking in warning.

"Can I no longer find peace!?" Legolas snapped, "Even in Imladris?" he muttered more to himself, a pitiful laugh escaping his lips as he shook his fair head.

At this point Elrohir was convinced that Legolas had either gone mad, or was playing some terribly cruel jest. The reality of the situation was just too unreal…it did not make sense. So suddenly. Too quickly, it all made _so little sense_.

"Legolas, you are unwell."

Elrohir did not deny that the statement sounded absurd. Elves did not get _ill_...or so he had believed. He found himself questioning that now that he gazed at his friend. At these words, Legolas lifted bright eyes toward the twin.

There gazes held for a moment and then…the archer burst into laughter. He laughed, though there was no heart to the sound of it, no joy or mirth, just a strange, detached hilarity which edged on lunacy. It was a cruel and bitterly _false_ illusion…which effectively shrouded the despair welling within the Elven Prince.

* * *

Aragorn ran swiftly through the forest, weaving between the trees, eyes fixed on the ground as he tracked the path laid before his eyes by the Mirkwood Prince and his Elven brothers. Questions raced through his mind at the same time, lashing his conscience wildly.

_Why? How did that root end up in Legolas' flask?   
Why? Why did he strike Elladan?   
Why does he run?   
Why? Why?_

Desperately he tried to recall all that had happened the moment he had met Legolas on the path to Rivendell. Desperately he tried to still the biting doubts and the concern that had driven Legolas to strike Elladan. _Concern_, yes, harm it had done, though it was not misplaced. No longer could Legolas look any of them in the eye and say that _all was well. _

_Why would he lie? What does he hide?_

Leaping a tree root, Aragorn skidded to a halt, just as a strange, hollow laughter echoed through the forest. Its sound was unfamiliar, though he guessed immediately who it was, and veering off to his left, continued his race toward the echo.

_Legolas..._

* * *

Elrohir stood motionless, watching in utter bewilderment as Legolas paced back and forth for a moment, shaking his head as if disagreeing with some internal voice. It appeared as if a debate was raging on within the tortured elf. It was disconcerting to witness and not knowing what to do, Elrohir took a careful step forward.

"Legolas, enough of this, _saes_." He cautiously murmured.

Legolas did not heed him, all that snared his mind now were the endless words and taunts.

_Saes…please…Saes…_

The word he had cried out, once. Only _once_…but in vain. Words had not saved him. He had not saved himself….anger burned inside of his heart, consuming all else and turning it to the bitterness of ashes. Anger, shame, fear…it burnt. Never had he known such emotion.

Immediately concerned, Elrohir moved forward to comfort this friend. He could not have foreseen the unstable walls that crumbled around Legolas. He could not have felt the emotion flooded the Prince and corroded Legolas' control. So swift was this, that he did not see the back of archer's hand as it lashed out, striking his face when he dared step too close. Elrohir reeled at the strike, but unlike his brother, his immediate reaction was to strike back, and he did, catching Legolas across the jaw with his knuckles.

That was all it took. An open invitation. And Legolas lunged at Elrohir as if the elf were the embodiment of his torment, willing to beat and thrash the feeling into non-existence. Elrohir's back hit the earth with a loud thud and he barely caught his breath before Legolas was astride him, raining blows. Shielding his head, Elrohir deflected the strikes and rolled them over, reversing their positions he pinned the archer beneath him. Immediately Legolas' lip curled in a sneer and his eyes flashed with anger.

"_BAW_!" he roared.

The cry was filled with more than rage…Fear? He was afraid. Elrohir had no time to pity his friend, for Legolas had already started bucking wildly.

_Stop this. End it now! Weak. Are you this weak, elf?_

The words drilled into his conscience; over and over they screamed their meaning until Legolas wished for it to stop. All of it, to just _stop_. It had happened too fast, it had all happened too fast.

_Please stop…_

In the midst of the struggle, Elrohir gasped audibly, pulling his head back in shock, pale eyes wide as he stared down at Legolas. There, in stark contrast to the ivory skin, was an ugly, dark bruise on the back of Legolas's neck. Upon closer examination, one could see the ring of teeth marks indented into the flesh, red and raw.  
_Sweet Eru... _Elrohir sat back, momentarily stunned at his discovery.  
Seeing the twin distracted, Legolas unthinkingly rammed his palm into Elrohir's nose, causing the elf to fall back with a cry. Immediately he struggled from underneath the reeling twin, who barely had time to recover before he found himself the victim of a harsh stream of violence. Helpless rage tore through Legolas' body as the image of Elrohir contorted before his eyes, and no longer did he look upon the face of his friend. All he could see in his angst stricken mind was a dark face, never clear, always in shadow, concealed…_evil_.

_Baw__! Leave me! Give me peace!_

The Prince curled his fingers around the twin's pale throat. Elrohir gazed up into the haunted eyes, but the violent jerk, ready to tear out his windpipe, never came. It was _Legolas_, who cried out, as he was dragged off Elrohir. Thrown back against the earth, a blade that was his own, came to rest against his neck. Elladan's calm, yet stern eyes bore down upon the Prince.

"_Daro__ sen._" The elf demanded, but the rest of the words died on his lips when his gaze fell upon the marks Aragorn had described.

Elladan's eyes widened in horror and his lips parted slightly, though no words would escape him.

_Valar…is that…?_

His distraction cost him dearly, as Legolas rolled suddenly, gripping Elladan's wrist as he went, nearly snapping it as he twisted the blade from the twin's hand. Kicking his foot out, he swept Elladan's feet from beneath him and the elf tumbled to the earth. Elrohir blanched.   
  
"Elladan!"  
  
Flipping onto his feet, Legolas advanced with a fierce stalk, blade glimmering in the moonlight. Elrohir froze, in the midst of reaching out to his brother. Legolas' eyes flashed, once, twice….emotions fighting and coiling as he glared down at the older twin. Elladan, panting, started back up, braced on his elbows.

_I shall have my peace…_The Prince's mind snarled..._You shall not take it from me._

Ere either could speak or act, two arms banded around a startled Legolas, interlocking his arms and tugging them back. He tried to bolt, but he was held firmly and despite his wild struggle, a calm voice reached some part of him as his new attacker whispered into his ear.

"_Legolas!__ Mellon nín, saes. Daro sen bregolas, sen rûth. Sîdh Legolas…Sedho. Saes."_

Slowly, with those words, the fight died in Legolas. The anger faded away and the pain swiftly replaced his wrath. It was there that he wilted like a dying flower, dropping the blade from his hand with no care for wielding it.

_I could not protect myself then…and even now..._

As Aragorn's arms loosened around the elf, Legolas sank to his knees and slid his fingers into his hair. He shook his head, a pitiful sound catching in his throat.

"_Anna enni sidh…_" he whispered.

The words caused the twins' hearts to sink and as they met each other's gazes, both exchanged the same look of confusion and sorrow. Yet it was Aragorn, who stared at Legolas with an unknown emotion in his eyes, a strange impassiveness as he observed his broken friend, trying to understand from a detached mind-set.   
How had this happened? So suddenly, with no time to have understood? Unfolding, like some terrible nightmare…Legolas, the proud, regal archer. Now he appeared as if he were no more than a mere shadow of his former self.

_If even that…_

Aragorn touched a hand to Legolas's shoulder in comfort. But the elf shied away from the contact, not wanting the comfort.

_Anna enni sidh…saes…___

It had all happened too fast. One event, shaping him, contorting him and in that moment. Legolas closed his eyes. He had failed. Failed to conceal what his friends sought to take from him. The _truth_…

He shook his head again, pain erupting in his skull. He barely noticed the concerned glances, the soft whispers of the twins and the gentle calling of his name. It mattered not…and in that moment, one question taunted him. He had failed, he was changed. And now, they would _know_. All that he was...all he had been was now no more than a past recollection in the face of this new reality.

_Who am I?_

* * *

**_Wey! Chapter 7 done! Please, please review!_**

* * *

**_Sindarin Elvish Translations_**

_BAW! – _NO!  
_Saes – _Please  
_Legolas! Mellon nín, saes. ­_– Legolas! My friend, please.  
_Daro__ sen bregolas, sen rûth. _– Stop this fierceness, this hate.  
_Sîdh__ Legolas…- _Peace Legolas…  
_Sedho__ – _Be still/Be quiet  
_Anna enni sidh – _Give me peace

* * *

**Wonderful Reviewers:**

**IMTrinity**** – **_Heya__ there! [smiles] As always, I'm most happy to hear you enjoyed the last chapter and I certainly hope you enjoyed this one! Your fic was great! And I am determined to read the other ones too! Hopefully on Monday I shall have the day to myself to do whatever I want, so I shall get to read more! So I ask you to keep up your own writing, mellon nin! Thanks again for reviewing, you make my day, my dear!_

**Deana – **_[laughs] Yes, I finally posted! Lol! At the risk of sounding cliché, all shall be revealed soon! Lol! Thank you so much for your review! And I'll catch you again next post! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

**Irish Anor – **_[happy smile!!]__ Oh! Thank you for that lovely Elvish greeting you posted in your review! Hannon le! It was beautiful! [smiles] Thank you so much for your feedback, it is so lovely to hear that people appreciate what one writes – however tardy the updates! Lol! So please forgive me that! [laughs] You dear reviewer! I am nearly done with the next chapter for the sequel so that should be up soon! Thank you again for your patience and for taking the time to leave me such lovely reviews! Hannon le, mellon nin!_

**Ashaselle**** – **_Hello there, new reviewer! What a lovely name you have there! I'm glad that you are enjoying the re-post of this old fic. Not too much has been changed, just things here and there. Thank you so much for taking the time to review it! It's always such a wonderful feeling to get such encouraging feedback. [smiles] I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and continue to enjoy the rest of the story! _

**_Thank you again, reviewers!_**

**_Silver Thorne_**

**____**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer:_****__**

_No copyright infringement intended, I own nothing, never have or will._

**_Rating:_******

_Will be R.  
_**

* * *

A/N: _Reviewers, see bottom of chapter once again! Thank you!

* * *

_**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

The candle flames flickered brightly in the dark chamber, causing shadows to sway and contort. Aragorn stood silently in the corner of the dark room, eyes downcast, swallowed in darkness as he listened to the sound of the leaves, rustling lightly outside.   
Elladan stood by the door, arms folded across his chest, blocking the route of escape as he gazed across the room at his twin, who stood stubbornly by the balcony. Elrohir had refused to be seated; even as he had nursed his wounds, he had stood quietly by the drapes, refusing to allow Elladan's fierce glares of disapproval to sway him. Both twins displayed obvious signs of Legolas' assault, though Elrohir had taken the main brunt of the archer's wrath.

Seated on the bed in the middle of the room, having escaped with one bruise to his jaw, sat Legolas, staring at the flickers of light. In his hand, lay the herb Aragorn had extracted from his water flask. He had said nothing as the man had placed it into his hand after presenting it as if it were evidence for the building case they had against him…against his lies.

After a silence that seemed nothing more than a mere torment, Aragorn lifted his head.

"It is a strong herb," the Ranger explained, looking to the plant root, "how did it get into your water flask, Legolas?"

Blinking slowly, the archer tore his eyes away from the flames and stared down at the tiny root in his hand. So small. Such a small thing.

_I should have known…I…_

"Legolas?"

"Do not speak to me as though I were a fool, Aragorn." Legolas replied with a hint of venom.

With those words, Aragorn exchanged a glance with Elladan. The elf-twin met his gaze, acknowledging his foster brothers reaction, but he said nothing. Elrohir glanced between the three of them, choosing to remain silent.

Legolas tilted his head as he gazed at the root, rubbing it between his fingers as memories stirred within his mind, threatening…he could feel the pain, dormant, but for how long? It could not be buried, only postponed.

"Do you know its effects?" Aragorn pressed, turning his eyes back toward the elf.

Legolas nearly laughed miserably at the question.   
_What a foolish question.  
_Of course he knew its effects; he had been the victim of its poison. How he wanted to forget!

"It is a sedative." Aragorn explained, remembering all that Elrond had taught him and all that he had learned in his years as a ranger, "Small doses can stimulate, but larger doses can paralyse. Eyesight, and naturally coordination, is affected…it can induce a state of severe disorientation."

_Where's the fight in you now, Elf?_

Legolas shuddered visibly and closed his eyes for a moment, shaking his head. Elrohir frowned and shifted restlessly, refusing the urge to comfort his friend. Elladan's gaze held him in check though, ere it passed to Aragorn. The man stood tall, gazing at Legolas as the elf clenched the root in his hand.

"Do you know how that got into your flask?" Aragorn asked again, refusing to let his heart hinder the questions that needed answering.

"No." Legolas lied, placing the root on the bed. "I do not remember."

"You're lying."

"Estel." Elladan warned.

Legolas lifted his head and met Aragorn's gaze. His gaze was fierce yet he said nothing in his own defence and turned his eyes away, rising slowly. The twins shifted, their eyes transfixed upon Legolas as he stepped forward.

"Am I a prisoner here?" The Prince asked, shifting his gaze from one elf twin to the other ere it came to rest upon Aragorn.

"You are your own prison keeper, Legolas." The ranger replied, "Tis' a pity."

"A pity?" Legolas spat, eyes flashing, "I came here to forge an alliance of kinship and support between Imladris and Mirkwood, not to break one with those whom _I _would call friends."

"Might we kindly remind you, Legolas, that it was _you_ who is responsible for what is happening?" Elladan cut in, not realising the damage his words would cause, once again.

_You are responsible…you should never have let it come to pass. You should always be on your guard…_

"Is lies all that you have left inside, Legolas?" Aragorn murmured quietly, "I would have hoped for your trust in our friendship."

"Aragorn-"

The man abruptly cut the blond off, "But then, I fear I do not know you so well anymore."

_Who am I?_ The words taunted him…

"Aragorn –"

"You have done nothing but lie to us, all of us. You are embracing this pain as though you enjoy it." Aragorn snapped, resorting to a new method, "What is it that you are so fondly protecting? That you are allowing to hurt those who would help you? Are you truly that foolish? I do not even know who you are."

The rage that sparked at those words faded, as his sadness and hurt proved stronger.

"_Saes_ _daur_…" Legolas whispered, turning his gaze away.

"_Caro__ ha daur._" Aragorn replied, heartless, even though the disbelief and pain that washed over the elven Prince caused him to hesitate.

Elrohir glanced at Elladan, shifting anxiously. This was cruel. Meeting his brothers stare, Elladan blinked slowly and shook his head, trusting Estel and without a word, telling his brother to do the same. Aragorn had tried patience and compassion. Now, Legolas needed a fierce blow to finally knock the barriers he had constructed, to crumble his lies and denial.

Legolas turned away from his friend, only to feel Aragorn's next words slice at him as the mortal hurled them like daggers.

"Who else shall you hurt now, Legolas? Who else shall be the victim of your pitiable tantrum?" As he said the words he nodded to both Elrohir and Elladan, warning them to be alert.

Turning as if to deflect another verbal blow, Legolas met Aragorn's eyes with both a fierce anger and sadness.

"I know what you are trying to do, Estel." He replied, though he was unable to convince his emotions of this certainty.

"Do you?" Aragorn asked, feigning amusement, "Well, that is more than what I can say for you, _mellon__ nín_. Please tell me just _why _you decided to strike both Elladan and Elrohir?"

"I-"

"And why you foolishly placed a powerful and dangerous herb into your own water flask?"

Immediately Elladan's gaze flicked to Legolas. The archer looked as though he were about to be sick as the colour drained from his face.

"That is _not _what happened..." Legolas replied, trying to control the surge of anger that started to eat at him, gnawing his control.

"I thought you did not remember what happened?" Aragorn countered, taking a step forward from the shadows.

Legolas blinked several times to clear his mind, "I-"

"You tell me not to treat you as though you were a fool, yet you are acting as though you were one." The ranger continued as he advanced, "Can you not even speak your mind?"

Legolas stood his ground, matching Aragorn for height he lifted his chin, struggling…unaware of the mortal's own struggle to maintain his masquerade.

"I do not answer to you." Legolas replied, resorting to any words that might protect him.

"No, you are your own prisoner."

Legolas hissed in frustration and turned toward the door, only to pause as Elladan straightened. The elf-twin's eyes held no aggression, just a strange sadness and desire to understand. Legolas fell back a step.

"Though it is the scar that intrigues me the most, Legolas." Aragorn continued, praying for the strength to continue this torment.

The archer turned his head, though not once did he step away from Elladan and as he shifted his gaze. Aragorn picked up the herb from the bed and studied it with false interest.

"Though the root is easy enough to question, how you managed to twist your head around and bite yourself on the neck is most fascinating!"

That was all it took and Legolas turned like a predator, his gaze darkening. Aragorn forced a smile to contort his face, hating the pain that welled within his friend's eyes at the cruel gesture.

Legolas paused, confused and angry.   
_He says this to rile you. This you know. It is no more than an act...an act is all..._  
He tried to reason with Aragorn's behaviour, tried to tell himself that it was naught but baiting.  
_Or perhaps you wish to comfort yourself. _His mind hissed.  
Shaking his head, Legolas willed his body to take a step back, to take a moment to just breathe…to think…Aragorn denied him this.

"The people who show you concern, you attack? Perhaps you are no better than the foolishness that befell you."

"Nay, I-"

"Words from your father? What was it that King Thranduil said to you Legolas? Did he also sicken of your foul mood?"

Even when the archer could attempt to speak, Aragorn went on, desperately trying to avoid the discomfort he saw reflected in Elladan and Elrohir's eyes.

"So consumed by your own self-pity you dare to strike two friends? You indulge in your own melodramatic ordeal and hurt those who care!"

"_DARO HA!" _Legolas cried out, closing his eyes to blind himself to the vision of betrayal.  
Elladan and Elrohir both took a step forward, their gazes shifting between the two.

"_BAW_!" Aragorn yelled back, taking a step forward, closing the space between himself and the elf with one long stride, "_Tiro__ na le!_ _Le aen ú ellon._"

Legolas reeled as if he had been struck and the anger vanished from his eyes, replaced with hurt and an unknown despair as they shot open. Even the twins flinched at the cruelty in those words. Mind racing, Aragorn sought for further torments, though he never broke the eye contact with the archer. Throwing caution to the winds and relying solely upon luck, he took a chance.

"_Agorech__berio_ _lín__!__ Agorech ú maeth!"_

"_Baw__!…_I tried…" Legolas whispered, shaking his head as Aragorn now voiced words that his own mind screamed at him.

Elladan and Elrohir stiffened at those words, at the way that Legolas's breathing hitched and quivered. Aragorn, refusing to be overcome, continued.

_Where's the fight in you now, Elf?_

"I tried.." Legolas reasoned again.

"Did you?" the ranger asked, forcing sarcasm into his tone.

_How dare he speak to me thus! How dare he accuse me!_

"I could not move! I tried!" Legolas reasoned, desperate, "He…I trusted him…"

_Him…_Aragorn frowned.

"Legolas?" his tone softened immediately and he glanced nervously toward his two brothers, "_Who_ did you trust?"

Aragorn's question fell upon deaf ears as Legolas struggled with his own demons, his own torments. The elf took a step back, shaking his head ere lifting a hand to the tear that had slipped past his lashes. He stared at it.

_Can I not find peace...for even a moment?_ His mind responded. _You fool._

"_Law…law…_" Legolas chanted, closing his eyes, his breath coming in short pants.

Never before had Aragorn felt so utterly useless. The elf no longer responded to his questions or cared for his cruel taunts. He was engaged in a battle with his own mind, and how was one to intervene? He reached out and touched his hands to Legolas' shoulders, only to find himself landing flat on his back as the elf shoved him away. Elrohir and Elladan stepped in, both advancing.

"Ai, not again." Elrohir whispered, "Legolas…Why must you fight us?" he asked, exchanging a glance with Elladan and a brief nod that indicated that he was prepared.

"Why do you torment me?!" Legolas cried, half speaking to his own angst as both the world and the twins closed in on him.

"You torment yourself." Elladan corrected.

"You harbour your own demons." Elrohir agreed.

"Do not speak to me of demons!" Legolas hissed, turning on Elrohir, that same viciousness sparking in his eyes.

"You are as stubborn as a mule, Legolas." Elladan replied, directing the attention away from his brother.

"And as hot headed." Elrohir snatched it back.

Elladan shot his twin an irritated glare, knowing that Elrohir's defiance was not what was needed whilst Legolas' sanity was dangling from a thread.

Whilst the twins played a game between themselves of wishing to protect one another from an enraged and tormented Prince, Aragorn raised himself on his elbows and was about to speak. However, glancing past Elladan he fell silent, mouth slightly agape as his eyes settled on the new presence in the room.

Their voices grated against Legolas's mind, churning pain and confusion. He found himself short of breath as panic shook him, causing him to shudder.   
_Weak, unable to defend yourself...you deserved it...I deserved it._  
Suddenly it became even harder to breathe. Too much, it was too much. Too many people shouting too many orders and taunts of what he was  
  
…_Who am I? _

Unable to still his racing heart, or his racing mind, Legolas bolted. He shoved past Elladan, who had been glaring fiercely at Elrohir. But ere Elladan turned, a wince sounded as Legolas collided into the body of another individual, who had gone unnoticed amidst the chaos.

_Nay...I cannot face this..._

Breath hitching as he struggled to breathe, Legolas felt a strange sensation wash over him as he stared into the dark eyes before him. Desperately he tried to draw precious air into his lungs and still his heart.

Tilting his head, the new visitor and witness reached out with a hand, gently touching it to the back of Legolas' head so he could better gaze into the frightened eyes.   
  
_You have no cause to fear me, Legolas.  
_  
The blond shivered and shook his head, fearful of the probing stare and how deeply it searched him. It seemed to crumble his walls and in the process draw pain from him like poison from a wound.   
  
_You hurt. Do not fear me, Legolas._

With a cry catching in the back of his throat the tears came.

_No...No.... _His mind taunted only to be soothed as another calm voice resonated inside of his head.

_Lean into me, Legolas. There is no shame._

And he did not protest when the Lord of Rivendell pulled him into a gentle, though firm embrace. Staring over the blonds' shoulder as Legolas buried his head into the crook of his comforter's neck; Elrond met his children's gaze. A haunting wisdom and patience lingered there as he stroked a hand down Legolas' head with a parental gentleness to help quell the young elf's shaking.

Legolas' hands clenched into fists at his side. _What am I doing? Valar just let me go. I cannot breathe..._

_Fael thuio._ Came the answering reply.

Elrond stared at his sons as Aragorn rose to his feet. He met their desolate eyes and spoke, his powerful voice resonating in the room, though it was to Legolas.

"_Fael__ thuio, Legolas.__ Fael thuio."_

* * *

**_Another Chapter done and dusted! Please, please Review!_**

* * *

**Sindarin Elvish Translations**

_BAW! – _NO!  
_Saes – _Please  
_Tiro__ na le!_ _Le aen ú ellon.__ – _Look at you! You are no Elf.  
_Agorech__berio_ _lín__ – _You did not protect yourself!  
_Agorech__ ú maeth! – _You did not fight!  
_Baw__! – _No!  
_Fael__ thuio.__ Fael thuio – _Just breathe, Legolas. Just breathe.

* * *

**Wonderful Reviewers:**

**Irish Anor – **_[grins] I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter! Hannon le for your high compliments, it was very sweet of you to offer such encouragement. I'm sorry this chapter was a wee bit late in posting! The update for the sequel I shall up a.s.a.p. Thank you again for your patience and for taking the time to review! Hannon le!_

**Deana – **_[laughs] well I'm certainly pleased that you enjoyed the last chapter! I hope that you have enjoyed this one also! Sorry to have kept this update a bit late in posting, Deana! Thanks again for your review! _

**Snow-Glory – **_Hannon le for your review, meldir! (friend) It means the world, as always! I'm so glad that you're enjoying it so far and I hope that you enjoy the rest as it comes along!_

**Stephanie – **_Hello there Stephanie! And how are you? Thank you so much for showing an interest in my story and for taking the time to leave me such a lovely review! It is wonderful to know that you are happy with it so far! I hope that you continue to like the rest of it also! Thanks again and catch you next update! _

**Tmelange**** – **_Mae govannen (well met!) and thank you for your review! I hope you enjoy the rest of it!_

**IMTrinity**** – **_[smiles] Aaaw, thank you soooo much for posting me a review for the last chapter even though you were so tired! I do hope that you are well rested now! I am thrilled to know that you wish to start writing again and needless to say I would love to read your work! Take care of yourself and thank you so much again for your review!_

**Tonianne**** – **_[smiles] Hello! And thank you so much for your encouraging and wonderfully kind review! To answer your question, yes this was posted before a while ago, but I took it down and what you're reading now is the re-post with a bit of editing done to the chapters. As always, it is wonderful to hear that someone is enjoying the story so thank you so much!_

**Ashaselle**** – **_[grin] Again that lovely name! Thank you so much for reviewing the last chapter, Ashaselle. To know people like you are enjoying it gives me much incentive to post, so thank you! I'm so sorry that this is a little late, please forgive me! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter also!_

**Jade – **_Hello Jade! Thanks so much for leaving a review! Phew! [grins] its always a relief to know that people are enjoying how the characters are being portrayed, so thank you for your feedback! I hope you continue to enjoy the story!_

**Elven**** Writer – **_[laughs] Hello there! It's great that you are enjoying the story! Thank you for your feedback and I hope that you liked this chapter! Sorry that it's a little bit late! _

**Angharad**** – **_Your name is Welsh? How lovely! It is not a strange name at all, it's an intriguing one! [laughs] Oh but it is always lovely to hear that people wish for an update! It shows that they are enjoying the story, so thank you so much . Thank you also for taking the time to tell me what you feel is working in the story, i.e. amount of description and dialogue – it helps to know what is and isn't working. So hannon le (thank you) so much once again for taking the time Hopefully catch you next post! (I'm sorry this update was a bit late!)_

**Sophie – **_[smiles] Greetings, Sophie! Oh its wonderful that you are enjoying the story so far! I can only hope you continue to enjoy it! Indeed, Legolas "is" fortunate to have such caring friends – silly elf should realise this! Lol. Thank you so much for your review, Sophie! I'm glad that the characters have come across as believable . I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter also! Thank you once again!_

**_Thank you again, reviewers! If I have failed to mention anyone, it is purely by accident, so please let me know who you are as I wish to thank ALL of you. _**

**_Hannon le (thank you)_**

**_Silver Thorne  
xxx_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer:_****__**

_No copyright infringement intended, I own nothing.__ Still…___

**_Rating:_******

_R – to be safe.  
_**

* * *

A/N: _Eeep__! Sorry about late update! Reviewers, please see bottom of chapter once again! Thank you!

* * *

_**

**CHAPTER NINE**

The sound of distant thunder echoed and the rain plummeted angrily from the skies. The night seemed endless as it dragged onwards, dark and foreboding.   
The door to the candle bright room opened with a gentle creak as Elrond stepped into his study. At that exact moment, Elrohir bolted to his feet from where he had been seated. Aragorn immediately stepped forward, having been engrossed in a debate with Elladan. The elder twin was standing with his arms folded, seemingly defensive. However, as each of them turned to face Elrond, all three suddenly looked like guilty children.

Elrond said nothing as he crossed the distance from the door to his desk, his graceful steps painfully slow. The twins exchanged nervous glances, whereas Aragorn's gaze was fixed upon the elf lord. Elrond's expression was impassive, a mask concealing unreadable emotions. Slowly he stopped in front of the desk, folding his hands calmly before him as he stared intensely at each of them. Aragorn found he could not hold that stare and soon dropped his eyes, just like the twins.

Elrond shook his head and stepped toward Elladan, gently lifting his son's head to better inspect the dark bruise on his jaw. Elladan met his father's gaze for a brief moment but Elrond remained unreadable. He then stepped over to Elrohir, doing the same, only this time a slight frown tugged his brow as he observed the younger twin's discolouration, which was far more extensive than Elladan's, particularly his nose. Elrond arched an eyebrow, awaiting an explanation.

Elrohir bowed his head, "I…"

"It was my fault." Aragorn interjected.

Elrond averted his attention and gazed quietly at Aragorn. The man dropped his eyes and continued.

"I think that perhaps I…approached the matter in the wrong way."

"Do you now?" Elrond asked, with an edge of sarcasm.

"Estel is not to blame, father." Elladan cut in, "Legolas was…frightened."

"Enraged." Elrohir corrected, earning a fierce glance from Elladan.

Elrond looked to each of his children, eyebrows still arched in silent question. Aragorn gritted his teeth before speaking up once more.   
  
"How is he?"

Elrond looked to Aragorn, "Secure."

"Are you sure?" Elladan asked, anxious.

Elrond smiled slightly as he glanced at his eldest, "I am sure."

Elrohir frowned, wondering what it was his father had done to secure Legolas, who had seemed ready to bolt at the slightest movement or offer of consolation by the end of their disastrous tactic. _Perhaps I should not want to know_. The twin shifted uncomfortably.

Aragorn breathed a sigh, "I am sorry we did not tell you."

"I've no doubt." Elrond feigned surprise.

"Adar," Elladan interrupted, "What is wrong with Legolas?"

"After your extreme exertions with the young Prince, you do not know yourselves?"

The trio had the grace to look sheepish and each one shifted nervously.

"No." Aragorn murmured.

"That _is_ a shame." Elrond replied, "For I was hoping that you would enlighten me."

"What?" the twin's blurted in unison.

Aragorn blinked, "He did not tell you?"

"I can hardly say that Legolas was in the disposition to speak, Estel."

"Will he ever speak of it?" Elladan asked quietly, his brow furrowed.

Elrond fixed his son with a gaze, "That is not your place, or mine, to decide."

Aragorn's gaze narrowed and he glanced sidelong at the door.   
_I cannot accept that...._

* * *

Legolas stared at his reflection in the large mirror, eyes tracing every detail of his appearance. His gaze came to rest upon the bruise forming on his face from where Elrohir had struck him. _And rightly so_, he reminded himself, tilting his head slightly. He locked eyes with himself in a fierce stare.

_You are no elf!_

The echo of Aragorn's words caused him to briefly close his eyes, the fresh wave of hurt no less painful than the last. He knew that Aragorn had not meant those words, but it did not ease the sting that had caused them to be so effective. Perhaps it hurt him more, because he had considered those exact words, over and over even ere his friend had said them.

Turning away from the mirror he stared across the room at the bed where Elrond had led him without protest, sat him down, and helped him to regulate his breathing before soothing him like a father would a son.   
He had felt burning humiliation at his lack of self-control, but Elrond had said nothing of it, uncaring it seemed of his status as Prince or his need for proper decorum. The elf lord had not questioned him, had not probed him or forced answers from him. He had just stayed with him until he had scraped together enough composure to just sit still without shaking. The memory caused Legolas to frown and he stared down at the floor, thinking of his own father...

_Adar...what would you think of me now?_

A knock to the door disrupted his thoughts and he turned his head, expecting Elrond to enter. However, he did not expect Aragorn to guilty step into the room, eyes as wide as a loyal pet seeking forgiveness.   
_Forgiveness..._  
Legolas nodded when the ranger paused, wordlessly asking for permission to enter further. Relieved, Aragorn closed the door behind him, and much to Legolas' surprise, was alone. Meeting his friend's eyes Aragorn shook his head.

"_Aranna__ nín…saes._" The words were soft and his eyes spoke of an imploring want far more than forgiveness.

Legolas blinked as if to clear his mind and shook his head weakly.   
  
"_Aranna__ le?_" he whispered, more to himself.

"Yes, forgive me."

Legolas frowned slightly, though he did not meet Aragorn's eyes. It almost appeared as if the elf did not understand this simply request.

"_Agor__ im naeth__ le?_" the archer asked, the frown still darkening his features as if he were desperately trying to remember something.

"No." Aragorn replied, "You did not hurt me, Legolas. Though I am sure that I hurt you."  
  
_Indeed._

Waving a hand, Legolas dismissed the words, "It does not matter."

"Of course it matters." Aragorn replied, remembering to keep his tone in check, "You are my friend."

Sparing a glance at Aragorn the elf smiled very slightly, but it was gone too soon and he sighed.

"I have now attacked three whom I care for. Perhaps I am a poor friend, Aragorn."

The guilt that had twisted in Aragorn's heart seemed to pain more keenly at those words.

"Nay Legolas, though I do not understand some of what you have done. Even so, I too, have acted foolishly." He paused, "Why are you not angry with me?"

Legolas turned his eyes away, "I wish I were."

Aragorn smiled at that and took a step forward, "You know I did not mean what I said…I did not know how to get you to speak of what happened."

"Is _that_ why you are here?" Legolas asked suddenly, his voice small and far away.

"Would it hurt you greatly, if I said yes?" The ranger murmured.

A pause. "Where are the twins?"

"I believe it would pain you." Aragorn answered his own question, "They are with my father."

"Are they hurt?"

"No more than they were then you first attacked them, no." Aragorn smiled, trying to add a lilt of humour to his tone. A feeble attemptl

Legolas ignored this and stepped toward the window, gazing out at the rain. He did not speak.   
  
_There is nothing more to say..._

Aragorn stepped toward him, hestitant to speak…he did not wish to hurt Legolas further. He had hated the way his friend had stared at him with hurt and disbelief, he did not wish for that gaze again.

"_Ten enni tulu le, Legolas, saes._" He whispered, tilting his head. He tried so hard to catch the elf's eyes.

Legolas denied him the connection of meeting his gaze and lifted his head, staring out at the rain before a soft reply left his lips, "_Avo, _Estel…_Saes…" 

* * *

_

Few words were spoken when the elf prince finally bade Rivendell farewell. Formality, it seemed, was all that coloured the departure.   
Elladan and Elrohir stood side by side, their eyes hiding a depth of sadness that Aragorn knew was mirrored in his own. Even as he stared up at the elven prince, he was no longer so sure he recognised the elf.   
The appearance, though a shell of Legolas, masked a different soul…or perhaps a distorted one, misshapen by an event never spoken of in the time he had spent there.   
_Don't, Estel...please..._  
After those few words Legolas had spoken to Aragorn, he had said nothing more to his friend of the matter. It was noted that Legolas had kept a great distance from Elrond and avoided being alone with Aragorn as often as he could, which hurt both himself and the ranger more deeply than either dared show…But not even Elrond had probed the young prince, his reasons he kept guarded, even when the twins stared at him with pleading eyes. When called for breakfast or dinner, little was said, and little was eaten. Conversation was pleasant, but short. Legolas learnt to force a smile that he had used ever since.

At night, he would retire to insomnia, counting the days he had left...but now that day had come and he was to return to Mirkwood….alone.   
Though the thought terrified him, he clung to his pride and nodded his farewells to his friends.   
He did not meet Aragorn's eyes as he turned the steed and rode away from the safety of Rivendell, head high.

It was only when he was out of sight that he allowed his eyes to drift shut and his head to drop.

* * *

Elladan leaned back against the wall, watching as Aragorn paced up and down Elrond's study. Elrohir had seated himself once again and was staring at the ranger's feet.

"_Saes, _you should sit down, Estel." Elladan advised.

Aragorn paused, swept a hand back through his hair, and continued his pacing. He only paused again when the door opened and Elrond stepped into his study. The elf lord blinked before turning toward the trio, he had not expected them. Elrohir rose from his seat and took his usual place beside Elladan. Aragorn turned toward Elrond, hair a dishevelled mess from having run his hands through it too many times. Elrond arched an eyebrow at them in question.

Aragorn was the first to speak, "He was not ready to go…"

Elrond dropped his eyes for a moment. A moment only, ere he lifted them once more.

"Legolas is not a child, Aragorn. He is also not a prisoner here and I shall not keep him against his will."

"He is in no state to ride out there alone!" The man argued, forgetting his tone of voice, to which Elrond tilted his head back and raised both eyebrows.

"What Estel means to say, _adar_," Elladan smoothly cut in, "is that one of us should have gone with him."

"_Is_ that what you mean to say, Estel?" Elrond asked, directing his gaze back toward the young man.

Aragorn nodded, having grace enough to look guilty. Elrond sighed and touched long fingers to his forehead for a moment ere he rounded the desk to face his three sons.

"_Adar, _surely you must have some idea as to what happened to Legolas." Elrohir asked, shifting a step forward, "He did not resist your help."

"Nay, he did not. Though he was hardly in the position to deny it." Elrond replied, looking to the younger twin, "Though it pains me to see the young Prince in such turmoil, to have kept him here against his will would have been both foolish and immoral."

"He is in pain…" Aragorn spoke once more, "He cannot carry that burden alone."

Elrond turned toward Aragorn, "No, perhaps not. But it is not your choice to lift it from him."

"I do not accept that." The ranger shook his head, "He is my friend."

"And as his friend, you must understand that Legolas must _want _your help ere he accepts it."

"Then he wanted _your_ help, father?" Aragorn replied, meeting Elrond's eyes, "He accepted yours without question, without hesitation."

Elladan's voice was soft to mollify the tension, "He is in denial of what happened, or at least he is refusing to acknowledge some part of it."  
  
"I agree." Aragorn nodded.

"Yet it is not your place to remind him, Estel." Elrond's voice resonated in the room, a voice that ensnared respect and echoed authority, "Some things, one must face alone."

"You would have him face it alone? How can you-"

"_Aragorn!_" Elladan hissed between his teeth in warning to his young brother.

Elrond did not seem offended by this remark and instead a sadness seemed to linger in those dark eyes.

"I would have helped Legolas, but I cannot do so ere he helps himself. But to answer your question, Estel, nay, I would not have anyone face such a thing alone." The elf lord replied, "Which is why I do not expect to see either one of you at dinner tonight."

"What?" once again, the twins never failed to speak at the same moment.

Aragorn blinked, lips parted slightly in surprise, "I...I do not understand."

Elrond arched an eyebrow at this, "I highly doubt that, Estel. I would tell you to mind both your words and your actions and to be careful." With that said, the elf lord turned and walked toward the door.

"_Adar!_"

Elrond paused and turned his head.

"Why?" Aragorn asked, eyes wide.

Elrond dropped his eyes for a moment, a haunting sadness lingering there. How would the three of them ever understand his reasons? Though it was true that he knew Legolas well and that he cared for the young elf, his other reason was one they would not understand...and it would pain the twins to remind them. Elladan's eyes narrowed slightly as he noticed the strange sorrow that touched his father and he was about to step forward when Elrond spoke.

"Tread lightly."

And then he was gone, the question, unanswered. 

* * *

Night descended swiftly. Too swiftly for the elf's liking as he rode onward, driving his horse far too harshly through the woodland pass. It was only after the poor creature slowed, did Legolas realise his error and he slipped from the saddle after drawing the steed to a halt. Touching a hand to the horse's head he sighed wearily.

"_Aranna__ enni…mellon nín._" The elf whispered, a sad smile touching his lips when the horse nuzzled his palm in forgiveness.

Looking around, the elf led the horse away from the main pass and into a small clearing. Here he felt a cold shiver tingle his spine. Was that fear? Hating the feeling, Legolas gazed around the woodland, sharp eyes discerning shadow from tree. Lifting his eyes, he stared up into the branches of a huge oak, one a mortal would find difficult to climb, save perhaps Aragorn.

_Aragorn..._

With memory of his friend, Legolas sighed, trying to forget the stares of concern and the desperate attempts to make him laugh. Though it was the sadness in Aragorn's eyes, the _sadness_ that belied his acceptance of Legolas' behaviour…  
The elf knew that the ranger did not understand why he would not speak of it, and that it hurt the man.   
_Yet if he knew..._  
The sound of a branch snapping jerked Legolas to his senses and he wheeled around, elven blade whipped from its scabbard behind his head. A rabbit darted past his feet, scampering off into the darkening forest.   
_Fool..._  
With a sigh of frustration, Legolas sheathed the blade and gripping the lowest branch of the tree, he deftly climbed up into its branches until he was a good few feet above the ground. He let his gaze sweep the clearing ere he settled against the trunk. Resting his head back, he stared up at the sky, watching as the moon brightened.   
  
Body rigid with tension, the elf fought sleep as it threatened to draw him away from the world….though he found he could not fight it. His body begged for it, he had denied it too many times. As his eyes grew vacant, sleep enfolded him in her arms.

He did not hear the second snap of a twig beneath him, or see the man that passed below.

* * *

Aragorn drew the steed to a halt as he stared ahead at the woodland pass. Elladan and Elrohir levelled their horses alongside him, both eyeing the trail.

"Night is upon us far more swiftly this eve." Elladan commented as he lifted his eyes.

"So it would appear." Aragorn replied, "Let us not tarry, come!"

With those words, the three continued on their path, following Legolas' trail. Riding alongside Estel, Elladan shot a glance across at his twin, who seemed strangely quiet. Elrohir had said little since Legolas' departure and even ere the prince had left. It was strange for his brother to act thus. Discreetly holding his horse back a few paces, the elder twin cut in between Aragorn and Elrohir.

The young twin turned his head slightly as his brother drew alongside him.

"What ails you?" Elladan asked, keeping pace.

"You know what ails me, Elladan." Elrohir sighed, glancing away.

"What troubles us all no doubt? Yet you have been strangely quiet."

It appeared as though the elf shrugged, but Elladan was uncertain whether it was the gallop of the horse or an intentional roll of the shoulders.

"I keep thinking of the wound to Legolas' neck." Elrohir explained, eyes fixed on the forest ahead, "It disconcerts me."

"You are not alone in that, Elrohir." Aragorn replied, turning to glance over at his brother, slowing his horse as his brothers did the same.

"What would have done that? Or who? They were human teeth."

"Or elf." Aragorn replied with a frown.

Elladan shook his head, "I doubt elf."

"I agree," Elrohir muttered, "Though there is a foreboding thought as to how that happened, am I the only one who does not wish to acknowledge it?"

"Nay Elrohir, you are not the only one." Elladan sighed.

"Can we not speak of this, please?" Aragorn beseeched, turning his eyes away, gritting his teeth.

Elladan spared a glance at his human brother, "I understand your discomfort, though we should begin to consider what happened for ourselves."

"Why?" Aragorn snapped, "It is better if we do not speak of it until we are certain."

Elladan drew his head back in shock at the sharp reply. The younger twin eyed his human brother carefully.

"You are hoping that Legolas will clarify it for you?" Elrohir enquired, leaning forward to glance at Aragorn, "I doubt that-"

"_Farn__!_" Aragorn snapped. At their shocked glances, he softened. "_Saes._"

"As you wish," Elladan replied, shooting his twin a glare to silence him.

"Let us not linger then," Elrohir replied, conceding for the sake of peace, "for if Legolas is not thinking clearly then we must make haste. He is vulnerable in his state of distress." 

* * *

Legolas bolted awake, sharp eyes scanning the darkness. He straightened against the trunk of the tree, straining to hear.   
Silence.   
All was quiet, save for the habitual nightlife as he slipped down from the branches. The moment his feet touched the ground, his eyes widened as he stared at the spot where his horse had been. __

_Had been_.

Glancing around the woodland he desperately searched for any sign of the mare and even whistled softly ere calling her name.

Silence.

Legolas reached for his blades, drawing one of them out as he took a quiet step forward, eyes still searching the woodland. The darkness closed around him, weaving its foreboding essence tauntingly. The shiver that tingled up his spine also kindled anger, anger at the helplessness, the memory of it. With a final glance at the woodland he began to walk, moving silently, deftly. No longer trusting his own instincts and blaming them on his extreme and uncharacteristic nervousness, he sped on into the forest, once and a while stopping to search for signs of his horse.

An ill feeling had long ago crept upon him and with his horse's disappearance, he found himself glancing too often over his shoulder.

_Do not be a fool. It is over._

He pressed on into the darkness, glancing at the sky to calculate the hours of darkness that would still haunt him. Then he heard it. Snapping his around, Legolas froze, listening. Again it sounded…a sharp whinny. Drawing his other blade, Legolas crept toward the sound, keeping as close to the trees as possible. He came to another clearing and found that all concern for stealth abandoned him.   
_Oh Elbereth..._  
His eyes widened in shock and horror.   
_No...  
  
_He took a step back. Unable to bolt, unable to do anything but stare...  
  
"Valar…" he whispered in shock, his senses dulled to all but what he saw before him.

Then it hit him.

He pitched forward, twisted and sank to the earth, crying out. Kneeling there, he found himself dazed as he tried to register what had happened. His fingers trailed to the source of pain, brushed against the fletching of an arrow.

_Struck by an orc. _He blinked in shock._ A Prince, an archer._

Despite his predicament, some part of himself would have laughed in bitter cynicism at the irony. Mirkwood's finest archer, now kneeling with an arrow protruding from his side. He attempted to rise but the world swayed beneath him as his body began to betray him…fear, strengthened by the weight of elven grief.   
_Am I…fading?_  
Panic shook him, every part of him. Both panic and memory….then reason sought to save him.

_Tis the orc poison...tis not your mind! _

He forced his mind to function, though all that penetrated the haze was a voice thick with menace. A voice that caused nausea and fear to lodge in his throat .

It was no orc.

_Valar no._

A thick boot imbedded in his stomach, kicking him onto his back.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't find you?"

Staring up at the dark figure, Legolas closed his eyes in misery.

_I will always find you, Elf._

_

* * *

__**[cue music!] Sorry it was late! Please review!**

* * *

_

**Sindarin Elvish Translations  
**_Aranna__ nín…saes – _Forgive me…please.  
_Aranna__ le?__ – _Forgive you?  
_Agor__ Im naeth Le?__ – _Did I hurt you?  
_Ten enni tulu le, Legolas, saes – _Let me help you, Legolas, please  
_Avo__ Estel…saes – _Don't Estel…please.  
_Adar –_ Father  
_Aranna__ enni…mellon nín – _Forgive me…my friend  
_Avo, Estel – _Don't, Estel  
_Saes – _Please 

* * *

**Reviewers!:**

****

**Irish Anor – **_[runs from a now hyper Legolas] lol! Thank you so much for your last review! It brought a smile to my face! Oh you lucky thing! Out in the wild, camping! [pouts] if only I could indulge in such a thing, but __England__ weather can be quite unpredictable! I hope that you had a great time, mellon nin! (considering you have returned when you read this lol!!) ___

**Deana – **_Hello Dena! Thank you for your e-mail! I apologise for my late reply! Also, thank you again for such a lovely review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!___

**Snow-Glory – **_Mae govannen! (well met) I hope that you are well! Thanks so much for your review, Snow-Glory. To answer your question, no I haven't changed that much with this story, just things here and there. [evil laughter] ah yes, Legolas angst still to come, my dear!___

**Stephanie – **_Heya__ Stephanie! Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter! Thank you for taking the time to tell me your thoughts! It's always great to have such great feedback! Thank you again!___

**Tmelange**** – **_Thanks for your review Tmelange! I'm glad Legolas' angst is believable and that you're enjoying the development of the story as it comes along in its dribbly updates lol! Thanks again!___

**IMTrinity**** – **_[smiles] Hannon le Mellon nin for your encouraging review! I'm most relieved that you enjoyed the last chapter! I was a little uncertain how that would turn out after some editing. I shall catch you next post! Hannon le again!_

**Ghemstone**** – **_Hello again my dear Ghemstone! [smiles] Hannon le Meldir (friend) for your lovely review! I'm overjoyed that you liked the last chapter! I was worried about how much to change or add in the re-write of it. Indeed you are right! It **should**__have been Thranduil comforting Legolas at that point sends Thranduil off to Ghemstone for a slap As always, your reviews offer me so much encouragement, my friend so thank you for your wonderful support – it truly does mean so much to me! Hannon le!___

**Jade – **_Hello Jade! [smiles!] Aaaw, thank you so much for your review! It's great that you are enjoying the story! I hope that you continue to do so as the rest of it gets posted up! Sorry that the update is a little late!___

**Ashaselle**** – **_Hello my dear! I'm sooo sorry this is late! Of course, it is great to hear that you are enjoying it ! Thank you so much for reviewing for me! To answer your question there are 18 chapters in total, however I might condense them and make them longer or hopefully post two chapters at a time. I'm so sorry for the wait! Thank you so much again! _

**LOTRFaith**** – **_Mae govannen! Thanks for your review to chapter 7 and to answer your question, I am re-posting this chapter because I changed a few things here and there in it – not much, just a few touch-ups! Hope you are well! Hannon le again!_

**Sophie – **_Hello again Sophie! Thank you so much for your review! Thank you so much for your kind words! I'm so glad that you are enjoying this story. Yes, Legolas is certainly not going about the whole thing in the healthiest of ways. But then, where would our elf angst be? [evil laughter]!___

**Melwa Elena –**_ Hello there! Another lovely name! Thanks for your review and here is that next chapter a little late I know [sheepish smile] sorry about that! I hope you enjoyed it!_

**Kitty – **_Hello Kitty! [smiles] I'm glad that you're hooked! Lol! As it were [grins]. Thank you so much for taking the time to leave me your thoughts and lovely feedback! I'll try my best to get the updates up as quick as I can for you. I'm flattered that you are planning to read the sequel. Hannon le! (thank you!)_

**_Again, if I have missed anyone out, PLEASE let me know! Thank you!_**

**__**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer:_**

_No copyright infringement intended. Though I actually DO own something now! FIAH (FREAK.IN.A.HOOD) Said FIAH = bad guy.._

**_Rating:_**

_R – to be safe._

* * *

**_A/N: As always, thank you so much reviewers! Check bottom of post for my replies to you!

* * *

_**

**CHAPTER TEN**

_Did you honestly think I wouldn't find you?_

Hot, rancid breath drifted against his ear, that same shrouded figure looming over him. Legolas blinked slowly, trying to calm his mind, if only for a moment. If only he could draw together some thought, some rational thought. The sickness that assaulted him, he knew _too_ well…though the hands that groped his body to ensure he could not move, were far more foul than the poison from the arrow.

_Valar not again.___

A choked sound caught in his throat as he tried to turn his head away from the dark face, still indistinguishable as his vision slowly failed him. For all his determination to forget and overcome, he had fallen again. __

_Again.___

Words pounded against his mind like the beat of some foul war drum. A crescendo of endless taunts.

_You should have known. You should not have ridden alone. You are falling apart. You are fading. _

The world seemed to fade in and out of focus, colours and shapes blending and melting. His mind screamed at him, orders and demands that his body would not follow…_could not _follow. As the figure of the man loomed over him he managed to flex his fingers, forcing his mind to operate.

_Just breathe._

"I did not know how sweet revenge tasted, till I had you." The man murmured, "I should have known there would be a more pleasurable reason for such a truism."

The dark laugh that escaped the man's lips grated against Legolas's mind and the elf could only stare into the darkness of the hood as he desperately flexed his fingers once more, finding barely enough strength to stretch his arm across the leafy earth, reaching for the hilt of his blade. All the while he restrained whimpers of pain as the arrow dug deeper into his side, half of the shaft having snapped when he was kicked over.

A thick hand descended toward his jaw, jerking his head to the side. The fierceness of the movement caused his vision to blur once again and sent a fresh wave of nausea straight to his stomach. The intense gaze of the mortal nearly burnt a hole in his flesh as the man stared down at his handiwork, tilting the elf's head further to stare down at the healing scar on the back of Legolas's neck.

"So you are a fast healer, elf?" the man sneered, bitterness lacing his tone, "I shall remedy that ere I am done with you."

With those words, Legolas' fingers enclosed around the hilt of his blade and using the last of his strength he attempted to arc it toward the man's exposed torso. However, the captor was not as imperceptive as the Elf had hoped and he flicked his hand out to seize Legolas' wrist, digging his nails into the elf's flesh, his eyes flashing darkly beneath the shadow of his hood.

Legolas' gaze mirrored naught but panic and a distant rage as he stared up at the man, his breathing coming in fierce gasps.

"I suppose I must give you credit for trying." the mortal smirked, twisting the wrist in his grasp until Legolas automatically dropped the blade to the earth.

Even as the man let loose another foul string of laughter, the elf wondered if this was real…perchance it was some foul nightmare?

How had this happened?

From asking a tired, weary traveller to share the warmth of his fire when he had encountered the man upon the road to Rivendell, it had resulted in treachery and maliciousness he had never experienced before in all his years. Though the certainty that his predicament was no dream or nightmare, became all too _real_ when a cry caught in his throat as the man buried his teeth into the same wound he had inflicted the last time he had beaten the elf to the earth. Blunt teeth drew blood, bruised and tore flesh as they sank into the elf's neck, a meaty hand descending to paw at the prone immortal's clothing, tearing and ripping the cloak from around the archer's shoulders. The man drew back and pressed the cloth against the bleeding wound, licking a drop of blood from his lips. Disgust choked all tears and anger inside of Legolas, suffocating, overwhelming as he dared to spare a glance at the skies.

_Elbereth...let this end._

Vaguely aware of the man shifting above him, Legolas moaned as he was brutally hauled to his feet. His knees threatened to buckle, legs unable to support him. Foul arms suddenly embraced him and lifted him upward. Strength seemed to return to him, as if some fickle pity had lent itself as a temporary companion.

"Walk elf." The man demanded, half helping, half dragging Legolas away from where he had lain moments before.

The earth seemed to sway and dip, but the man did not allow him to fall and instead shook him viciously, as if wishing to awaken the remnants of strength inside of him. Legolas soon found that he was standing on his own, able to support his body as the poison seemed to wane.

_Run. Run. Run. Run. Run._

Over and over the word resounded in his mind…though fear and doubt clawed at him. Why was the mortal helping him to his feet? Why was the man allowing him to stand? A fierce blow to his jaw sent him sprawling to the earth, though with the strike he realised his body was responding – sluggishly – but still responding. He managed to drag himself to his feet, only to have the mortal grip his arm and pull him close in a crushing embrace, their faces scant inches apart. Legolas sought to reel back, but the man leant forward to brush his lips against the elf's ear.

"Run." He hissed.

* * *

Aragorn touched his hands to the earth, a frown darkening his expression. The foliage clumped together awkwardly beneath the large oak, as if a horse had turned in a circle, perhaps in panic. The ranger lifted his eyes, forming a relay of what he believed had happened, whispering quietly to himself.

Elladan and Elrohir sat atop their horses, sharp eyes scanning the woodlands. Elrohir felt his steed shift nervously beneath him and leaning across the saddle he frowned.

"The air here is heavy." He murmured to his twin.

Elladan acknowledged this with a nod and turned his eyes down toward his human brother.

"Estel?"

Aragorn held up a hand to silence the elder elf and as his eyes trailed the leaves, a heavy feeling sank inside of him.

_Ai Valar…_

Heavy footprints that were not an elf's mixed amid startled horse tracks. Aragorn rose and practically leapt upon his horse, tugging the reins fiercely. The animal reared at the harsh treatment only to soften at the urgency of its master's next command.

"_Noro__ lim!_" he ordered the steed, sparing a glance at the startled twins, "_Ride_! And _hurry_!"

* * *

The night air burned his lungs as he fell against the nearest tree, gripping the trunk to support himself. His short rasps and pained wheezes sounded in the forest and not far off, the thunder of hoof beats, drawing nearer.

_Run. Run. Run. Run._

Legolas closed his eyes tightly, drawing another breath as he forced his body to move. Staggering, he managed to stumble his way through the forest, trying desperately to put as much distance between himself and the man. Blindly he stared left and right as the world swirled and dipped. His feet were barely able to support him and his head began to throb and spin. In the distance he heard the raw laugh, and the whinny of a horse.

_Valar, ahreddath nin…_He prayed as he lunged onward in blind panic, shaking and stumbling as he went.

* * *

Aragorn jerked the reins, eyes sweeping over the earth as he followed the disturbed trail. Left he turned, the twins behind him, through the thick forest until they pulled up near a clearing. Bursting through into the glade, Aragorn hauled the steed to a stop, scavenging birds scattering with wild squawks. Aragorn's thundering heart momentarily skipped a beat as his eyes fell upon the sight before him. Elladan and Elrohir drew their horses alongside the ranger and both twins displayed identical looks of horror.

"Elbereth…" Elladan whispered, revulsion twisting inside of him.

Elrohir leapt down from his steed, about to race toward the object of their shock but Aragorn's voice stopped him.

"_Elrohir_! _Daro__!_"

The twin skidded to a halt, eyes flaring as he turned to glare up at Aragorn. Elladan slipped down to join his brother and Aragorn dismounted slowly, eyes never leaving the sight.

Slowly the three of them stood together, staring down at the corpse of the horse. The birds had already begun to peck at the rotting flesh. The poor creature's eyes were open, rolled back in its head, which surprised Aragorn, for he had expected the eyes to be the first source of food for the scavenging birds. One leg, which had been broken, lay in an abnormal twist, bone protruding through the bird pecked skin and muscle. The horse's body was stiff, as was to be expected at its point of death. Even so, as the flies buzzed around the carcass, one could not mistake that this was Legolas' horse. Elrohir took a step back, shaking his head in disgust and shock. Elladan stood by Estel, sparing a glance at his younger twin. All three suddenly turned as their own horses began to stamp and whinny, as if spooked and disturbed by the sight of the carrion. Elladan swallowed down the lump in his throat.

"Elrohir…"

He did not need to finish his sentence; the other twin was already tending to their startled horses, soothing them in quiet elvish. As Aragorn and Elladan returned their eyes back to the dead horse, a chill ran through them. Both of their gazes fell upon the exposed flank, which dripped thick crimson. Carved into the horse's side was one word that they could not fathom to be connected to such a malicious act.

_JUSTICE._

* * *

__

Legolas gasped as pain assaulted him with renewed fury. Dropping to his knees he pressed his hands to the earth, gripping dead leaves in fists as he struggled to breathe. Ere he could even consider which way to turn, the sound of the horse drew closer once more. With an angered cry, the elf dragged his body up the side of a leafy hill, gripping tree roots that stretched from the earth. Attempting to haul himself up the slope of the cleft, he spared a glance at the sky. Just as he reached for another root, he heard a throaty laugh below and the fight inside of him shrank away.

"A good chase, elf." The man barked with a laugh as he drew his horse closer to the struggling archer, "Now it ends."

Closing his eyes, Legolas drew a deep breath, praying for strength to return to his limbs. Drawing together all the remaining power left in his aching body he turned, spared the man a defiant glare and pushing away from the slope, he let his body fall in a half lunge half plummet toward the mortal. The elf crashed against the man, knocking the mortal from the saddle with a cry. They hit the earth with a thud, causing the man's horse to rear in alarm, ere darting away into the woodland. Silence echoed for a moment, save for the sharp gasps escaping the elf.

With a foul grunt, the mortal rose to his knees, hood having fallen back from his face. He stared over at Legolas, who lay on his side, arms wrapped around his aching ribs. Scowl dissolving into a smirk, the mortal crawled over, gripped the elf's shoulder and rolled him roughly over onto his back.

"You appear to be even more foolish than I thought, _elf._" The man spat.

Legolas stared up at the man, eyes wide as he looked for the first time upon the face of his tormentor. The man's face was covered in a strange paint, as if he were some wild tribal man preparing for war. Though it was the cold, dark eyes that stared down at him that were far more disturbing to behold. With another arrogant smirk, the man touched his fingers to the scars and bruises that marred Legolas' face. Wounds from his own hands and those of the forests' doing, twigs and branches that had snagged at the fleeing elf. The smirk turned to a grin.

"Looks are doubtlessly deceiving. Your filthy race is a prime example."

Though the words seemed a jumble to his mind, slowed and slurred due to the poison, Legolas could vaguely discern them and amidst his agony he wondered _why. Why_ did this mortal hate them so? Sliding a large, ugly knife from his cloak, the man pressed the blade against Legolas' cheek, hatred sparking in his eyes.

"Oh but I would gut you like those foul creatures gutted my people."

Legolas blinked, trying to understand, cold fear gripping his heart. He did not wish to die here, not like this. Where was the warrior's death he had always imagined for himself should such a thing come for him? He could not die like this, alone in the hands of mad-man, miles away from friends or family, body left to rot.

With a snicker, the man drew the blade down the front of the elf's tunic, slicing away the cloth with a vicious glint in his eye. His intentions were all too clear as he ran his free hand down the path of the blade.

Legolas closed his eyes in despair. He had no strength to move, let alone cry out in defiance. Again it would haunt him; again it would happen…here in the darkness…always in the darkness. Alone and suddenly so helpless…Valar he prayed it would be enough to break him. To face elven grief…he would rather die now.

Then as swiftly as the hand sought to travel to below his navel, the man paused and lifted his head, eyes darting around the forest. Legolas did not even feel the single tear that had slipped from between his lashes…

The tear for his lies to his friends, the hurt he had caused them and the trust he had shattered. And also for his father, should he ever come to know of his son's fate. Dead in a graceless heap…somewhere outside of Rivendell…a warriors death denied.

The elf winced as the mortal shifted atop him, withdrawing the knife and sheathing it. Legolas did not notice. He did not care.

Then he felt rough fingers probe his cheek as the man touched the tear…the tear Legolas was barely aware that he had shed. Then that laugh, that sickening sound that chilled his blood.

"These tears you cry _elf_, shan't be your last. I shall haunt you."

With that, the weight atop his body was gone….

_Gone_.

Unable to move, Legolas' eyes darted around the forest, searching for any sign of the man, though the world continued to spin, swirling in a sickly taunt. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought he heard the pounding of hoof beats, though he believed it was his heart. He could feel the caress of the wind and the whisper of the trees.

The forests song was a pained, miserable melody and soon it faded away as pain evaded his senses once more. All he could hear was the rush of blood in his ears, the sound of his breathing and distantly his own mind replaying words and voices.

_You look weary Legolas…You lie through your teeth Legolas…Let me help you Legolas…Just breathe, Legolas…Legolas…Legolas…Legolas…Legolas…Legolas!!_

_"LEGOLAS!"_

A whimper caught in his throat as he felt a presence collapse beside him. Perhaps he was foolish to have thought the man would have left him.

…Or was this real...?

Shuffling sounded beside him, hands touching his face, smoothing hair away from the bleeding wound to his neck. He cringed at the touch. Expecting to see the face of his tormentor, he blinked, his eyelashes fluttering as he stared up into the wide, tear-struck eyes….of Elrohir.

* * *

**_Again, I apologise that its a bit short! Would love to hear your thoughts! Hannon le!_**

* * *

**Sindarin Elvish Translations**

_Noro__ lim! – _Ride fast!  
_Valar, ahreddath nin – _Valar, save me…  
_Elrohir_! _Daro__! – _Elrohir! Stop!

* * *

**Reviewers!:**

**LOTRFaith** – _And mae govannen to you too, mellon nin! It's wonderful to hear from you! Thank you for reviewing for me! The rest of this is on its merry way – as it were! Lol!_

**Sophie** - _[laughs] ah but who doesn't love cliffhangers? Lol. Thank you for your encouragement! I hope you enjoyed this chappy and the next ones which are soon to be up! Hannon le (thank you) for your support, my dear!_

**IMTrinity –**_ [grins] Hello there, meldir(friend) and how are you? Thank you so much for your kind, encouraging words. I was deeply touched by your feedback. So thank you! You are a light that keeps the darkness of writers-block away! Hannon le, meldir!_

**THECheeseTurkey – **_Hello there! [laughs] I'm glad that you're enjoying the story! Sorry this update was late! Thanks for your review! _

**EyesLikeSilk – **_I'm sorry that this update is a bit late! Thank you so much for your review and of course, it's great to hear that you've enjoyed the past chapters so far! Hopefully catch you next post!_

**Jade – **_[grins] Mean?! Me?? [winks] Sorry to have left the last chapter hanging like that. Thank you so much for your review, Jade! It makes my day to have such great feedback from such great reviewers! So hannon le (thank you) greatly! May you continue to enjoy the story! _

**_Hannon Le! _**

**_Silver Thorne  
_****_x.x.x.x_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_

* * *

Disclaimer:_****__**

_I do not own any of Tolkien's characters._

**_Rating:_******

_R._

* * *

**_A/N: Was feeling extra inspired and to thank all of you who have reviewed and taken the time to read this reposted story so far, I have put chapter 11 up tonight instead of tomorrow evening! _**

**_Hannon le!_****__**

* * *

****

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Shock. Failure. Anger. Fear. Neither emotion was able to dominate the other as they swirled inside of Aragorn's mind like a whirlwind of disorder. He blinked, once, twice, unable to comprehend even as he sat atop the horse, staring down at the form of Legolas, bleeding and bruised, eyes closed.

_All is well, Aragorn…_

Legolas' lies echoed in his mind, reconfirming that undeniable sense of failure.

Elrohir was to the first to move, leaping smoothly from his horse's back and darting toward Legolas. Elladan did not even try to stop him this time.

"_LEGOLAS_!" the younger twin cried, dropping to his knees. He touched his hands to the archer's forehead, sliding his fingers over the pale lips to test for breath.

Elladan instantly came to his senses and dismounted, rushing to his brother's side he leaned over Legolas, ere glancing wildly around the forest for any sign of the attacker.   
Aragorn, however, did not move.   
He could not bring himself to believe or accept as he stared at Legolas…stared as if his gaze would erase all the wrong that marred the elf.

"Aragorn!" Elladan called, trying to get the attention of his human brother.

Elrohir smoothed the blond tresses of Legolas' hair away from the wound to his neck. It still bled and the blood was dark in the moonlight.

"_Elbereth_…Elladan..." Elrohir whispered without thinking, memories of his mother flashing in the back of his mind. Tears stung his eyes, though he dare not shed them.

Suddenly, Legolas' eyelashes fluttered and hazy blue eyes stared up at Elrohir, initial fear sparking within their depths. Immediately Elladan knelt by his twin, touching a hand lightly to Legolas' exposed shoulder. A whimper of pain caught in the prince's throat, and he shook his head weakly, finding it was all he could force his body to do. He was barely able to discern the conversation between the twins as it was as if he were hearing the voices from deep underwater.

"We need to get him back to Rivendell." Elladan announced, eyes examining Legolas carefully.

"Or Mirkwood…" Elrohir mumbled, instantly removing his cloak from his shoulders.

_Mirkwood…_

_That _he heard.

_Mirkwood...my father…baw!_

A whimper drew their attention to Legolas' lips where he barely formed the word "no". The twins ignored this, caring more for their friend's health than his pride at this moment.

"Rivendell is closer, and father should be informed of what has happened. These borders must be searched…Estel, help me with Legolas." Elladan called, handing Elrohir his own cloak as he removed it.

Aragorn did nothing, apart from stare….

_All is well, Aragorn._

"_Aragorn_!" Elladan hissed, trying not to disturb Legolas further by raising his voice.

Blinking, the ranger came out of his stupor and stared down at his brother.

"Help me." The elder twin ground out between his teeth, eyes wide to emphasise the urgency he would not voice.

Aragorn dismounted slowly, carefully and immediately went to aid his brothers. Kneeling beside Legolas his senses began to return to him and he pushed aside his emotions, they would do naught but interfere at this moment. Aragorn leaned close, inspecting the wound to Legolas' neck. The wound would heal, though it would need to be cleaned. Eyes roamed over the scratches and bruises, both would fade with time.   
A hand touched Legolas' left shoulder and the elf flinched slightly, eyes trailing toward the new source of attention.

_Aragorn_.

The ranger did not meet Legolas' gaze, though he could feel those eyes bore into him. He dared not look.

"We have to sit him up." Aragorn ordered, looking to Elladan instead.

"Of course." Elladan nodded and slid a hand beneath the prone elf's back.

Aragorn did the same, but this movement caused a cry of pain to tear from Legolas' throat and the elf arched slightly. Immediately Aragorn pulled his hand back, having felt the broken shaft of an arrow brush his fingertips as he touched the elf's wounded side.

"Elladan, grip Legolas' arm and roll him toward you."

The elder elf did not question his human brother and instantly did what he was told, murmuring an apology to his friend as Legolas hissed in pain. Aragorn stared with fierce eyes at the arrow that had imbedded itself into the archer's ribs. The arrow appeared to be preventing the bleeding fairly, though crimson still leaked from the wound. Deciding it better to leave the arrow imbedded until his friend was in Elrond's care, he lifted his eyes to Elladan, who was carefully watching Legolas like a protective parent.

"He will need to ride the horse."

"Is he…can he?" Elladan did not even want to voice his thoughts as to why he might have thought Legolas incapable of riding and instead asked the simple question.

Aragorn's eyes swept over the elf's body and he noticed Legolas was still clad from the waist down, save his split tunic.

"Aye," Aragorn replied, "he can. _Elrohir_!"

The twin instantly came to his side, pale eyes wide and expectant.

"You are a swift rider, ride ahead to Rivendell and alert father as to what has happened."

"What?"

"Do as he says, Elrohir." Elladan said sternly, carefully helping Legolas to sit up.

_Alert father…no…_

"No..." Legolas murmured weakly, head lolling against Elladan's shoulder.

Elrohir stared at the archer, frowning as he struggled to comply with what was asked of him.

"Elrohir, go. _Si__!_" Elladan snapped the last word.

Raising his eyes the youngest twin handed the cloaks to Elladan and swiftly strode over to his horse. Mounting the young steed he spared one last glance at the trio below him, ere he wheeled the horse around, urging it into a fierce canter back the way they had come.

Aragorn and Elladan immediately turned their attention back toward Legolas, who seemed to have shrunk away from the outside world. His eyes were open, though unblinking and dazed.

"Come, he shall ride with you Elladan." Aragorn declared, rising to retrieve the two remaining horses.

Immediately the dark-haired elf lifted his eyes and blinked, "What?"

"He shall ride with you, hurry, we must not linger here."

Elladan frowned, meeting Aragorn's eyes for a moment. Why did _he_ not wish to ride with Legolas? Meeting Elladan's confused stare, the human was pokerfaced as he bent to help with the wounded elf. Not wishing to debate such a matter at this present moment with his human brother, Elladan nodded quietly, draping the cloak carefully around Legolas, all the while mindful of his wounds, he complied.

* * *

Aragorn paced outside of Legolas' chamber. Up and down, up and down, just as he had done in Elrond's study after the elven prince had left Rivendell…left to suffer some foul fate. Running both hands through his hair, the ranger gripped the back of his skull and continued to pace, his footsteps echoing in the hallways until finally he forced his body to comply with his mind. He walked away from the chamber, out into the gardens of Rivendell.

_All is well, Aragorn._

He snickered bitterly. Leaning against the same tree that he had stood near when Legolas had practiced his archery. The ranger stared up at the starry night, awaiting the dawn....darkness had shrouded too much of the world.

"Aragorn?"

The man turned his head, not at all surprised when Elladan stepped up beside him. "Are you well?"

Another snicker, "Am I well?" the man echoed, "Does it honestly matter?"

Elladan sighed, his eyes drifting shut.

"I did not come here to indulge with you upon self-pity."

"What?" Aragorn blinked, shocked by the words.

"Or blame." Elladan added, turning his pale eyes toward Aragorn, "Do you not feel guilty?"

"Of course, do you?"

"Aye, though I cannot allow myself to shoulder blame."

"I wish I shared your indifference." Aragorn murmured.

Now it was Elladan who grew angry and his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Do not assume to tell me what pr who it is that I care for, Estel. Though in truth I feel as guilty as you for Legolas' fate, I cannot allow Elrohir to _also_ feel that way. Alas, if I were to be gripped by guilt, what would that make me to him? Naught but a hypocrite. I have him to think about also."

And it had always been that way, ever since their mother had left. Aragorn sighed, regretting his words and turned his eyes toward the eldest twin, a sadness and apology in their depths.

"Elladan, I-"

"It need not be said." The elf smiled slightly, but it vanished soon after, "Estel, why did _you _not ride with Legolas?"

_Because it was my fault…_

The response was immediate inside of his own mind, though he said nothing of it.

Aragorn shook his head, "I did not think."

The elf did not look convinced, and strangely resembled a disbelieving Elrond with the slight arch of his eyebrow.

"Have you spoken with father?" the man added, changing the subject matter.

"Nay, last I was aware, he was still with Legolas."

"And Elrohir?"

"He was helping Glorfindel fetch herbs for father."

Aragorn dropped his eyes with a nod and a silence descended between the two for a moment. Elladan sighed as he lifted his eyes to the fading stars. How had fate taken such a foul turn? And so suddenly that none could grasp the reality of what had happened…what was happening.

"What do you think was meant by that foul display?" the elf asked, breaking the silence.

Aragorn frowned slightly, turning his gaze upon Elladan, "Display?"

"The horse. Legolas' horse."

A sickening chill crept up the ranger's spine and Aragorn shook his head.

"I cannot say. I do not see any justice in the slaughter of an innocent creature."

"Nor I, though it was meant to be found, meant to be seen."

"Meant to be heeded." Aragorn added with a snort of disgust, "I do not even wish to consider the reasons behind such a message."

"Be that as it may," Elladan murmured, "perhaps Legolas will be able to erase our doubts."

Aragorn shot the twin a fierce glance, "Elladan, do you honestly believe that Legolas will talk of what happened when the grief of the experience happened only mere hours ago?"

"I do not see that he has a choice anymore." Replied the elf, his eyes just as determined as he stared back at his brother.

Both held each other's gazes for a while and after a tense moment, Elladan's eyes softened with both sadness and understanding, though they never lost their spark of resolve.

"This has to end, Estel."

* * *

Aragorn stood silently by the large window, leaning against the stone frame as he gazed out at the pale dawn sky. The world was still…was peaceful.

_For how long?_

In the back of his mind, questions stirred and lingered. One thought dancing across his conscience.

_Justice. _

The word left a bitter taste in his mouth even as he whispered it quietly to himself. Lowering his eyes from the peaceful portrait of the sunrise, he turned his head and blinked in shock when he found a pair of blue eyes staring back at him from across the room.

The elf lay upon the large bed, blond tresses still matted with blood near the wound to his neck. A dark bruise and scar marred his face and numerous scratches covered his body, or what could be seen of it beneath the sheet, pulled to his chest. Rolled onto his side, back to the door, it appeared as though he did not wish for company. Even so, with his eyes half-lidded, he stared across at Aragorn with a haunting sadness. The man found that words died upon his lips and he had to lick them nervously ere he spoke again.

"Legolas..." Was all that came out.

The elf dropped his eyes and a pained sigh escaped his pale, dry lips. A silence descended, at which the ranger gazed quietly at the elf. He knew not what to say…what could he possibly say?

"Legolas." Aragorn took a careful step toward his friend and waited for a reaction before drawing nearer.

The elf did not meet Aragorn's eyes and instead frowned slightly, as he fought with his inner conflicts. The ranger crouched down and attempted to swallow the knot in his throat. It was almost unnatural to see the elf this way, and it did not ease the hurt to know that Legolas had sought no help with his burden.

"_Mankoi__ agor le al-treneri enni, _Legolas?" Aragorn's voice was but a gruff whisper, misery lilting his tone.

Slowly the elf's eyes lifted to meet the man's and Legolas shook his head.

"_Treneri__ le man, _Aragorn?" the reply was barely a whisper, "How?"

"Legolas, I would have helped you…I would have-"

"_What_ would you have done?!" the elf interjected with a fierce glare, "You could not have_ done _anything! _Why_ could you have left me in peace, Aragorn!?" The elf seethed.

Gripping the covers, he drew them away fiercely from his body and swung his legs over the bed, regretting the hasty movement the instant his head started to pound.

Aragorn rose to his feet, momentarily surprised by the aggressiveness, but then, it was to be expected. Still clad from the waist down, Legolas blinked fiercely to clear his vision, he could still feel the fatigue from the venom and briefly remembered Elrond speaking to him of it…though he had barely been able to discern the elf lord's words.

"_Sedho__,_ Legolas." Aragorn half commanded, half pleaded with his friend as the elf attempted to stand.

Legolas glared fiercely at the man ere forcing his body to comply to his demands as he rose to his full height, muttering angrily.

"_Law._"

"Legolas, _farn__,_ _havo!_" Aragorn growled, staring up at his friend.

"_Law._" The elf repeated, about to move away but found that Aragorn rose swiftly to his feet, blocking the elf's route to escape.

"_Havo__ dad, Legolas_!" Aragorn ordered, his voice resonating loudly in the chamber.

For a moment, both friends locked eyes, engaged in a battle that neither were willing to submit to. Legolas searched Aragorn's face with large, blue eyes.   
Silence filled the room. Neither moved, eyes locked, gazes fixed. Aragorn's breath stirred Legolas' hair and the archer's eyes continued to search those of the ranger until finally the resolve seemed to dwindle within their depths. Finally the elf lowered his gaze.

"_Saes, _Legolas." Aragorn murmured, also shifting his stare.

Complying, the elf sank down onto the mattress and buried his head into his hands, fingers pressed firmly to his skull as he shook his head. Aragorn sighed and crouched down, desperately trying to search for his friend's eyes.

"_Pent an enni, _Legolas."

"You spoke true words to me, Aragorn." Legolas murmured, lowering his hands from his head, "I should have been on my guard."

"What do you mean?" the ranger pressed, tilting his head slightly.

"Perhaps Elven hearts are too swift to pity." The blond continued, his eyes searching the cold floor below.

"Pity?" Aragorn repeated.

Legolas lifted his eyes slowly, meeting Aragorn's gaze, the sadness still lingered there, intense, painful…amidst that haunting glimpse of some other emotions…distant flickers of fear.

"Would _you_ pity me, Aragorn?" Legolas asked, his voice soft, "If I told you that my _own_ pity brought me to the mercy of a man, whose face I had never seen…ere this night."

The ranger, head tilted to one side, studied the eyes of his friend and parted his lips to speak, though no words escaped. He merely drew a breath, shaking his head slightly as if to tell his friend he did not know what to say. Legolas dropped his eyes once more.

"If I told you that I trusted a stranger, drawn to his pain with sympathy…" the elf paused for a moment and frowned, eyes dark "…only to be poisoned and violated by the victim of my commiseration and used as an object of his own hate…still never knowing his face. Knowing only his touch, breath and loathing…"

Aragorn, had he not reached out and pressed his hand to the wall, would have fallen to the floor in his state of shock. His eyes were wide with horror, face awash with both grief and anger. When the elf lifted his eyes, Legolas blinked slowly as if waking from some state of trance.

"Why did I not tell you?" the archer murmured, "How could I?"

"Legolas-"

Immediately the elf rose to his feet, swiftly causing Aragorn to stumble slightly as he attempted to rise also. Legolas stepped past the man and slowly moved over to the large window, anger churning inside of him. Twice now…and it was real…

The man stared blankly at the floor, grief washing over him…the words he had said to Legolas.

_Though the root is easy enough to question, how you managed to twist your head around and bite yourself on the neck is most fascinating…You are embracing this pain as though you enjoy it…you foolishly placed a powerful and dangerous herb into your own water pouch?_

And Legolas' own words, echoing desperately in response.

_…Nay…Daro ha! Law…law…That is not what happened...!_

_Indeed, it really was not…_The ranger shook his head, _Valar no…let it be some cruel jest…_

Aragorn was choked for words…the confession, the truth…it was unimaginable and in his state of denial and pained acceptance, he sank down to the floor, tilting his head against the mattress as he stared at Legolas' back, wishing he could take back all words that he had carelessly uttered.

_Elbereth__…I should have known…I should have known the moment I saw him. _

"_I le gelir_ _si__, _Aragorn?"

Even as the elf spoke the words, Aragorn did not prepare himself for the hurt and the grief they struck within his heart.

"_Aranna__ enni._" He whispered brokenly, barely able to form the words.

Legolas closed his eyes painfully, hating the anguish that quelled his rage.

"_Avo__ pedo sen…_ _ú si…Saes._" The elf whispered.

Legolas stared forlornly out of the window, the hatred of the man's touch lingering on his flesh. Though that was not what concerned him now. Legolas frowned, trying to understand as his mind raced, searching for reason…for stability…  
Grief denied him this.  
He had only heard of such vile acts having such effects upon Elves. Never had he even considered falling prey to such a thing…perhaps in his arrogance he had fallen.   
He had grown too credulous to the ways of the world and now tangled in a game of grief and anger one word came to his mind and with it, a horrific memory that caused his heart to clench painfully.

_JUSTICE.___

Slowly his eyes opened as he felt a hand touch his shoulder, gentle, though it caused him to flinch. He did not turn to meet Aragorn's eyes, he did not wish to see the pity swimming in them…he did not wish to impair his grief further.   
  
_Do not look upon me thus!_

"_Leithian__ enni_." Legolas announced, directing the order to Aragorn, though the words were truly meant for the wrath of his tormentor.

There was a momentary hesitation before Aragorn dropped his hand. He was torn, not knowing what to say or do, yet desperate to speak and act.

"Legolas…"

_Please..._

"_Avo__, lín peth thel tithen_…" the elf whispered, dropping a barrier between himself and Aragorn.

Staring at his friend, Aragorn battled with his own demons. Unable to remain standing there, he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. Legolas' eyes snapped shut at the sound of the door slamming loudly, with enough aggression to quake the room.   
In that moment the elf drew a breath and opening his eyes, he stared out at the world.

He knew what he had to do…

Reaching across his fingers gripped the hilt of his blade, resting on the nearby table, having been retrieved along with the rest of his weapons. As he dropped his eyes to the blade he tensed his jaw and forced aside the grief.   
Lifting his eyes to stare at the forest, the face of his attacker flickered in his mind's eye, taunting, contorted with anger and hatred....A bitter loathing that had fuelled the man's vile actions.   
  
_JUSTICE_

Glancing across the room to where he would no doubt discover fresh attire, Legolas' eyes burned with a new flame. Indeed it was true that the strange mortal hated elves with a fierce, violent passion…

_And now…I shall find out why…_

__

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! Much appreciated as always!**

* * *

**_Sindarin Elvish Translations  
_**Elrohir, go. _Si__!_ – Elrohir, go. Now!  
_Mankoi__ agor le al-treneri enni, _Legolas – Why did you not tell me, Legolas?  
_Treneri__ le man, _Aragorn? – Tell you what, Aragorn?  
_Sedho__,_ Legolas – be still, Legolas  
_Law – _No.  
Legolas, _farn__,_ _havo__ – _Legolas, enough, sit.  
_Havo__ dad, Legolas! – Sit down, Legolas!  
__Pent an enni, _Legolas – Speak to me, Legolas  
_I le gelir_ _si__, _Aragorn? – Are you happy now, Aragorn?  
_Aranna__ enni – _Forgive me.  
_Avo__ pedo sen…_ _ú si…Saes – _Don't say this…not now…please.  
_Leithian__ enni_… - Release me  
_Avo__, lín peth thel tithen – _Don't, your words mean little


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer:_****__**

_I own nothing, once again, nothing._

**_Rating:_******

_R - to be safe_

* * *

**A/N: Again, I apologise that this was not updated quicker!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Pain rocketed through Aragorn's fist as it collided, for the second time, with the stone wall of his chamber. Pacing up and down, blinded with guilt and anger, he barely noticed the visitor when he slipped into the room. Eyes tightly closed as he stalked, Aragorn was unaware of the other presence until a hand clasped his shoulder. Shocked, he struck the arm away viciously.

Elrond's hand hovered, halfway extended toward the fuming Aragorn, who blinked twice ere attempting to gather his composure. Shame lit his eyes for a moment, though Elrond regarded the young man with no anger and merely arched his eyebrows and tilted his head, as if urging his foster son to either strike him or explain.

Immediately Aragorn moved away, shaking his head and muttering an apology that the elf lord knew to be sincere, despite its dither. Glancing around the room, Elrond was not surprised to find most of the personal possessions and belongings strewn across the floor. Finally Aragorn turned to face the elf, his breathing deep as he struggled to quieten his emotions and still his breath.

"You _knew_..." Aragorn whispered, his voice a dry rasp.

Elrond blinked slowly and sighed, stepping over to the window, avoiding the numerous obstacles in his way.

"I had my suspicions, if that is what you meant to say." The elf lord explained, drawing the drapes back to allow some light into the room.

"Why?…_Why_ did you let him go…when you _knew_." The trace of blame did not go unnoticed in Aragorn's voice as he raised it.

"What would you have had me do, Estel? Would you have had me lock Legolas in chains until he agreed to speak to you?"

"Of course not. You could have protected him by other means."

"I _could_ have done many things." Elrond replied, turning his eyes toward the man, "I _chose_ not to."

"Why?" Aragorn half growled, taking a step forward, "_Why!!?_" he roared the word loudly once again.

The question echoed in the chamber, drawing the attention of a passer-by. Elrond did not even flinch.

"You would not understand." The elf murmured calmly, if not sadly.

"Perhaps you should let _me_ decide whether I _understand_ the reasons you allowed Legolas to be attacked a second time!"

"_Estel!_"

Elrond did not turn his head toward the sound of his eldest child's voice; Aragorn however, sharply snapped his head toward Elladan. The elder twin stared hard at his young human brother, one hand pressed to the door as he stepped into the room. His eyes were wide with shock and he flicked his gaze to his father as if wishing for answers.

"Peace, Elladan." Elrond finally spoke, his voice drawing the attention of Aragorn, who seemed to suddenly realise the disrespect he had shown.

"Father..." A softer voice sounded from behind Elladan.

The elder twin stepped aside to allow Elrohir to enter. Elrond turned his eyes toward the youngest twin and noticed the sadness in those pale eyes.

"Legolas' horse has been brought back from the forest." The words held a quiver.

"Thank you, Elrohir." Elrond managed a smile for his son, though it was grim.

The elf lord then returned his gaze to Aragorn. The man looked ashamed of his outburst, though still, some part of him wished to point the finger, even if it was at Elrond...at anyone...to allow himself the chance to grow angry and vent. Despite this desire, he set the blame upon his own shoulders as he stood there, eyes dropped to the ground.

Elrond was silent for a long while, ere he turned his eyes to Elladan.

"The borders are being searched?" he asked, dark eyes searching his son's face.

"Yes, _adar__._ Elrohir and I will join them, if that is your wish."

"Nay, perhaps you should remain here, with your brother." Elrond glanced at Aragorn, "There is much to be discussed."

"And Legolas?" Aragorn all but whispered.

Elrond blinked slowly before turning away from Aragorn, "I have spoken briefly with our young Prince, though I do not believe he fathomed much of what was said. I shall speak with him more ere this day is over. His father should be informed of-"

"_Lord Elrond_!"

At the sound of the alarmed voice, the twins stepped aside as Glorfindel burst into the room in a swirl of robes, bright eyes seeking those of his lord. Elrond frowned, concerned at his friend's flustered appearance. The golden-haired elf spared an apologetic glance at the siblings before he shook his fair head.

"The Prince is not in his chambers, I have reason to believe he is no longer in Imladris."

"_What?!_" Aragorn and twins erupted in unison, identical looks of horror washing over Elladan and Elrohir's faces.

Elrond's eyes widened, though as usual, he kept his reaction guarded. With a glance to his eldest sons, who need not have been told, the twins twirled on their heels and rushed out of the room, brushing past Glorfindel in their flight. Aragorn shot a desperate glare at Elrond ere he too, picked up his feet and followed the elf brothers in harsh pursuit.

Glorfindel stepped aside, back to the open door as he turned his head toward Elrond. The Lord of Rivendell avoided the look and stepped over to the window, where light now poured into the room, back turned to his friend. Gazing out at the world he shook his head wearily.

"And now the young Prince, barely old enough to comprehend..."

"I understand how this must grieve you, Elrond." Glorfindel murmured, taking a step into the room, the sympathy in his tone as deep as the understanding in his eyes.

"Ai, Glorfindel. Wounds such as those Legolas has now endured have never been healable by any of my means."

The words caused the blond to pause and shake his head, "Do not say that, you must do what you do best now my Lord, few can match your skills for healing."

"And even that did not keep _her_ here." Elrond murmured, eyes softening slightly, his deep voice low in the chamber, "And now Legolas has run…would I harm him more by forcing him to stay? As I harmed her."

"Elrond, you –"

"Let us hope that my sons find him."

Turning around suddenly, the Lord of Rivendell's face smoothed into an impassive mask and he smiled faintly, grimly. Immediately Glorfindel dropped his eyes, knowing that this meant that the topic was no longer open for discussion. He knew Elrond well enough to discern this by the detachment in his eyes and he compliantly changed the subject.

"We have the Prince's mare." A grimace contorted the blond's face, "Though it grieves me to say it, I believe that it would be worth your time to see the poor creature," a pause "or what remains of it."

Elrond nodded his agreement, "Then I shall see it. Whatever or whomever has caused this must be found immediately, as must Legolas." The resolve and protectiveness in Elrond's voice echoed powerfully in the room.

"This must end."

* * *

Legolas winced as he moved quietly through the forest, his body still aching as the poison kept him sluggish. The injury to his side, though healing, throbbed mercilessly and the sting of the wound to his neck was a constant reminder of the event...The event and the emotion, both of which he locked away in his mind as he approached the site of his previous distress.

The mare's corpse had left bloody disarray upon the earth and the stench of death still lingered. With a dark glare at the crimson leaves, the elf lifted his eyes to the sky ere bowing his head to speak a silent prayer in reverence to his horse.

Turning away from the drying blood, the elf dropped his eyes to the rest of the forest foliage and crouched down, eyes darting over the disturbed earth…it was _Aragorn_ who excelled at such a skill of tracking, yet even so, the elf rose with determination and quietly followed the trail he could discern.

_Perchance he shall let me find him..._

* * *

Aragorn brought the horse to an abrupt halt. Slipping from the saddle, he glared at the forest ahead, eyes searching the trees. His mind was pounding relentlessly, driven by fatigue and emotion.   
Elladan and Elrohir had split up and were no doubt searching the forests as he stared almost blindly at the trees. Shaking his head, he focused his mind upon the task at hand and checking the forest earth, slipped back onto the saddle and spurred the horse onwards.

As he rode, the man realised that Legolas had not taken a steed with him.  
_Strange...  
_Aragorn reminded himself that such a decision was to be expected, especially after what happened to the mare. He cringed. The memory of that was gruesome…but hope lifted his heart as he drove the horse onwards, knowing he would be able to catch up with the elf, if Legolas was indeed merely on foot. Even so, he reminded himself with a grim smile, the elf was swift.

_I will not fail again._

Aragorn growled as he was forced to draw the steed to a halt, having lost focus. He surveyed the forest. The woodland was too dense to enable a horse to ride through it and tapping the steed's flanks as he dismounted, the steed bobbed its head, as if it understood the command and sudden abandonment. It grazed idly as its rider slipped into the forest, hand sliding to the hilt of his sword.

* * *

Elrohir rose from the earth, staring with a frown at his hands. His fingertips had found wooden carvings, which had no doubt been left from someone who had whittled arrows. Rubbing his fingers nonchalantly, he stepped over the remnants of wood and continued upon his path. He had parted ways with Elladan a while back and had been surprised with his brother's strange silence. Elladan had usually insisted that they remain together, after what had happened to their mother, it had always been that way…

With the memory of his mother, came the memory of Legolas lying upon the leafy earth, blood oozing from the wound to his neck, scars marring his body in a paste of grime and crimson. Then the mare…how foul a mind would be to do such a thing to an animal, but then, Elrohir reminded himself of what that same man had done to Legolas.

Why did those he cared for the most, suffer so?

His father, his brothers, Legolas…his mother…always those he cared for, always those he would have wished protected.

_I sound like Elladan._

Elrohir sighed wearily and stepped into a glade, dotted with sparse vegetation here and there. As the elf took his first step forward, a crackle of tension suddenly filled the air and without thinking he darted left, an arrow whizzing past his head.

The moment Elrohir composed himself; he quickly danced back. A foul sound of metal clinking echoed in the glade as a strange, ugly contraption snapped shut, a scant inch from where his foot had been. Elrohir whirled around only to drop to a crouch as a huge log, attached to rope, swung down from the treetops, crafted to knock him in the chest. The elf's body, by now, was screaming various warnings as he avoided another arrow and leaped back from another trap, then another.

_Move your feet, Elrohir! Lest you wish to lose them!_

Elladan's voice echoed in the back of his mind, a chiding, playful tone that was used when they sparred.   
Elrohir made to turn on his heel, but found that his escape route was blocked as a horse burst out ahead of him into the clearing. The alarmed creature reared in panic, causing Elrohir to immediately step back to avoid the boxing hooves. He had no time to react. Pain evaded his senses and a yelp of agony tore from his throat, the moment the loud snap of the snare enclosed around his ankle.

* * *

_Perhaps you should let me decide whether I understand the reasons you allowed Legolas to be attacked a second time!_

Elladan shook his head to clear his mind of the words that still lingered there. Questions had arisen from Estel's outburst.

Had his father _known _about Legolas's condition, ere he rode away from Rivendell? Had Elrond truly _allowed _Legolas to be attacked again? Immediately the twin dismissed such thoughts and pressed on through the woodland on foot, his eyes scanning the trees for any sign of Legolas.

Who would have ever believed it would have come to this? Things had been at peace, save for the orc attacks, which had been carefully and effectively dealt with. Even though the young elf sometimes caught glimpses of worry or distant concern in his father's eyes, he believed whatever evil troubled Lord Elrond, was years away.

_Years…_in all the _years_ he had lived, he could not have prepared himself for Legolas' assault…but then, the attack upon his mother, he had been even less prepared for.

_Naneth..._

Memories assailed his mind and the twin forgot his purpose as he trailed through the forest, eyes dropped to the earth as he recalled the screams and shrill cries. Always the same horror aching in his soul as those memories were recalled…even so, amidst his thoughts, Elladan suddenly froze, body tensing like an animal preparing for fight or flight. So distant was the sound that he scarcely believed it to be real, but even so, he turned and stared west.

_Valar…no…_

He almost felt it.

_Elrohir!_

* * *

Legolas' eyes narrowed angrily as he picked out the trail of the man, his sharp eyes searching the earth. If only he had Estel beside him, the man's skills in tracking were sorely missed as the Prince rose to his feet, wincing slightly as his limbs locked and seized in pain.

That was when he noticed it, something Estel had muttered about when tracking, where Legolas would usually just stare at one spot as the human babbled on, still trying to understand how Aragorn could read so much into a mere lump of earth.

Staring down at the disturbed foliage, he raised his eyes and stared straight ahead before slowly, if not painfully, turning around and glaring with wide eyes back the way he had come. A dreaded feeling sank inside of him, pushing his own anger and grief aside as it settled upon his heart.

_His path has turned…he is going back…_

_Run._

He ran.

* * *

**As always, I ask ! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! Another heartfelt thanks to all the reviewers!   
****x.x.x.x**

* * *

**Sindarin Elvish Translations  
**_adar _ – father  
_Naneth - _mother

* * *

**Dear Reviewers!**:

**Sophie – **_Hello Sophie! Thanks for your review! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!_****

**Tonianne**** – **_[grins] I'm so glad that you are enjoying this story! You said in your review that you had been on vacation! You lucky thing! I hope it was a good one! However, you also said that you have not been well :( I certainly hope that you are feeling better! Let me know!_

**Jade – **_Mae govannen again, Jade! And how are you? Once again, thanks **so** much for reviewing! It makes my day! Thanks so much for your high compliments, I was deeply touched by your encouragement, so thank you so very much! [smiles] Writing as a career? I guess that would be an ideal job and I would love to think that it is an achievable goal…but who knows?! To answer your question about how I learnt elvish, I usually visit as many "Sindarin Elvish" sites as possible and construct the sentences together piece by piece! Lol, its long winded, but worth it I suppose lol. I hardly have a grasp on the actual language for languages have never been my strong point! Lol! I'm surprised I actually passed my French! Lol! If you want me to find you some sites, then let me know and I'll happily e-mail them to you ._

**IMTrinity**** – **_Greetings Meldir (friend)! Hannon le sooo much for your kind, encouraging, flattering and deeply touching review! Thank you!!! How is NY? I hope that you're having a good time! I shall catch you next post, my dear!_

**EyesLikeSilk**** – **_Indeed! Poor elf! Thanks for your review ! I hope you liked this chapter!_

**Kitty** – _Hello Kitty! Hannon le (thank you) soooo much for your review! I'm glad that you enjoyed the last two chapters and can only hope you liked this one too! [hands you Legolas for a big hug before shoving him back into story LOL] _

**Deana – **_Hannon le for your review! Yes, poor Legolas…[cue the dramatic music and evil laughter!]_

**Gemini969 – **_[laughs] I apologise that this update is a little late, but I shall definitely try to get it all posted up a.s.a.p – thank you for showing an interest in this story _

**Irish Anor – **_[laughs!] Welcome back, meldir! (friend) What an experience you must have had out there in the wilderness! Oh but its strange how we take the simple things for granted, is it not? ;) Cold and hot water and of course, as you said, the internet! LOL! I'm so glad that you enjoyed the chapters! [grins stupidly] and needless to say, I am of course hoping that you enjoyed this one also! Welcome back, meldir and thank you for reviewing for me!_

**_If I have missed anyone out, I apologise! Please let me know who you are so I can thank you!_**

**_Hannon le_**

**_Silver Thorne  
_****_x.x.x.x_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer:_****__**

_Do not own anything…apart from the bad bloke..._

**_Rating:_******

_R - to be safe._

* * *

**A/N: Hannon le, Reviewers! Aagain, please see bottom of chapter for my replies!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Elrohir gritted his teeth as agony ripped up his leg from his ankle. Staring down at the blood oozing from between the iron jaws, he desperately tried to free himself, fingers clawing at the thick metal, trying in vain to pry the snare open. Yet all that his efforts earned him was another groan of pain.

As Elrohir struggled to think of how to release himself, the horse that had leapt out from the edge of the clearly snorted and swayed nearby, as if afraid to move. The elf spared a glance at the creature, not recognising it as his hands protectively cupped his ankle in attempt to quell the bleeding. The snap of a branch drew his attention and turning his head toward the sound, his eyes widened as he stared up at the form of a man, face concealed behind a hood as he stepped out from the shadows of the trees. His feet dragged as he approached the elf, as if he were uncertain, and then an amused grunt sounded.

"Well…not quite what I was expecting, or hoping for."

Elrohir's eyes grew wide.

The stranger sniggered, "though you'll do."

* * *

Elladan tugged the reins of his horse, bringing the animal to a skidding halt. That ill-feeling had sunk within his heart and now he stared desperately at the woodland.

_Elrohir..._

The trails chased each other around in circles and he stared hopelessly. Panic caused him to lose reason and direction and he blinked, trying to focus.

_Elrohir..._

Memories haunted him as well as the same feeling of fear that he had felt all those years ago, when he and his twin had searched desperately for their mother.

_Focus..._

Shaking his head to clear his mind, he followed his instinct and turned the horse eastward, whispering a command that caused the animal to bolt forward and canter wildly down the chosen path. As the breeze lapped at him, his heart hammered with the hoof beats.

"_Noro lim_!"

He spurred the steed onwards, praying in his heart that the feeling eating at him was naught but an onslaught from the past…he could not face the grief of losing his twin.

* * *

Elrohir stared across at the man through pained eyes, watching as the mortal drew a large, jagged knife from his cloak. Blood still coated the edge of the blade and the elf felt nausea swirl in his stomach, intensified by sudden panic.

"Darker haired," the man muttered as he rounded the helpless elf, "unlike the other ones I've seen."

Elrohir struggled to keep the man in his line of sight, but found that he was barely able to twist his body enough without causing more pain to his ensnared ankle. All the while one thought plagued him…

_Legolas_.

Was this the man that Legolas had encountered? Was this the sick, twisted person who had carved his vile intention into the body of an innocent creature?

The elf blinked, feeling a sudden tiredness come over him, a weakness overpowering the strength in his limbs. Staring down at his ensnared ankle he briefly wondered if it was from loss of blood, though he doubted it…it felt as if something had crawled inside of him, leaching his strength.

_Poison..._

A hand fisted against the back of his head, gripping his hair and yanking. A hiss of pain caught in his throat as his vision began to blur. The man stepped around and knelt in front of him, smirking as he drew the blade down his cheek, drawing a thin line of blood.

"Bleed the same colour though." The mortal chuckled, a strangely hollow, if not malicious, sound.

Elrohir, daring to lower his eyes, widened them in shock as he stared at the painted face, smeared in strange dyes. The hood had fallen back, or had been pulled back. He had never seen such a thing and despite his already dire predicament, it unnerved him even more to stare into such a fierce, crazed face. The fist in his hair tightened and the blade came to rest against his chest.

"Perchance you know the elf…" the man muttered, as if the words were meant to make sense. Another sadistic laugh, "Oh…now that _would_ be interesting."

Ere Elrohir could even begin to ponder the meaning behind the man's words, the vice like grip at the back of his head was loosened and fingers brushed delicately down his face, tracing the fresh line of blood and smearing it.

"There was so much more blood than this." The man growled, "I could not even stop the bleeding."

Elrohir blinked fiercely, his senses lulling into a state of trancelike consciousness. Aragorn's words about powerful sedatives echoed in his mind and he briefly wondered whether this man had poisoned him somehow.

_The snare..._

The thoughts fled from his mind the moment the rough stubble of the mortal's beard scraped against his cheek. He cringed as the man buried his foul head into the dark tresses of his hair, breathing deep.

"I shall never know them ever again, never know their scent."

A groan of discomfort caught in Elrohir's throat as he was forced to sway back from the touch, causing white-hot pain to sear in his ankle. The man abruptly pulled back and backhanded the elf across the jaw.

"And your filthy kin did _nothing!_" He growled, "_Nothing_…You will be the bearer of the second message, _elf!_"

* * *

Legolas leapt over several tree roots in his flight, his golden hair billowing behind his shoulders as he ran. Already he had unsheathed his elven blades and ran with both of them in each hand.

_This must end! I will not fall again!_

Still those words rang clear in his mind, even as he reminded himself that he as drawing nearer to that possibility. His eyes swept across the earth ahead of him as he ran, searching for signs.

The rustle of leaves caught his attention and he abruptly halted, body frozen, rooted to the spot as he turned his head sharply, listening. Silence echoed around him as he stared ahead at the coarse thicket. Unthinkingly, he sheathed the daggers with mere flicks of his wrists and within moments, he had notched an arrow to his bow. Aiming the projectile in the direction of the thicket he carefully advanced, each step as careful as the last.

_Do not hesitate._

The elf's eyes narrowed in suspicion, yet before he could even demand that the hidden stranger reveal himself, the blade of a sword swept out, the edge of it catching the tip of the arrow and knocking it off centre.

Legolas released, letting the arrow fly, even if it was in the completely wrong direction, ere he reached for another. Yet he found than he was unable to leap back a step and take aim as a man stepped out from the thicket, arms splayed upwards in surrender. A hiss of a sigh escaped the elf's lips as he lowered the bow.

"Aragorn." The elf whispered, relief quelling the tension.

The man looked sheepish.

"Though I'll admit that I had thought it would take longer to find you, I am certainly surprised that _you_ found _me_." The man smiled slightly.

"That was not my intention." Legolas corrected, seeing the flash of hurt or perhaps disappointment in Aragorn's eyes.

Aragorn steeled himself, after all, how else did he expect Legolas to react? This was not the same Legolas he had known months before…_that_ Legolas had been locked away within this stubborn elf's mind, most probably chided if he even dare begin to grieve as a result of what had happened to him.

As Aragorn gazed at his friend, he feared for the elf…he had been told that they reacted entirely differently to a violation of such. They were ethereal beings, and though it would be terrible for a mortal to cope with such an assault, for an elf it was worse. It was against their ways - they rejected bodily life. Aragorn blanched as he remembered reading about elven grief.

Legolas frowned as the man just stared at him, lost within his thoughts. He took this as a chance to take a step back and glance around him, ready to take flight. He was already wasting time.

"Legolas?"

The elf flicked his gaze back to the man. Aragorn had sheathed his sword and was staring at him with an infinite pleading in his eyes.

"I cannot tarry here, Aragorn." Legolas replied.

The ranger frowned, "Come back to Rivendell, please. Let Elrond help you to-"

"Enough, Aragorn! I do not need to be mollified with help!" the elf spat, his eyes flashing with that unrestrained anger he was unaccustomed to.

A pause at which the ranger had to swallow the lump caught in his throat.

"Please." Aragorn whispered, "Do not cast us aside, we are here for you."

The elf glanced down the path he had been taking…time was against him. He had to be rid of Aragorn quickly if he hoped to find answers to his questions.

"I do not want your help, Aragorn." The elf echoed his earlier words as he turned his eyes toward the man, "You would do well to remember that."

_Yet you need it._

The guilt bit into the man's heart, gnawing at already raw wounds as it pushed aside reason. Reason which told him he could not have prevented what had happened…but then…that was the first time….but the second time…he could have done something.

The elf's eyes narrowed slightly as he eyed the man, ere turning to walk away.

"Legolas, please-" Aragorn stepped in front of the elf, blocking his path.

"If you wish to help me, then leave me in peace!" the elf snarled, "You have caused me enough grief with your words, spare me the pointless uttering of your apologies and advice, I desire neither!"

The elf stared with stone cold eyes at the mortal, hoping his words would have their intended effect. Aragorn, however, did not even react; he just stood still, eyes almost shimmering as he absorbed what was said. After a beat of silence he shook his head.

"It is not safe out here." The man reasoned.

"I am not a weak child, Aragorn." Legolas seethed, "I am capable of protecting myself."

Even to his own ears the words sounded pathetic…though he was grateful Aragorn did not bring up the past events, perhaps the man also found it too painful to speak of.

"I know you are…when you _know_ what you are up against. We do not even know the intentions of this man, who he is…if he is even a mere man to one's eyes."

"His intentions were quite clear, Aragorn." The elf murmured, dropping his gaze for a moment.

_Valar._

"Legolas," Aragorn cursed his mind, "I did not mean…I-"

"_Avo_." The elf cut in, "You are wasting my time."

Aragorn gaped, barely able to accept that these words were dropping from his friend's lips.

"You have somewhere to be?" the ranger enquired.

"I do, you would also do well, not to hinder me." The elf made to step past the man, but Aragorn blocked his path.

"Legolas, this is not you." The mortal alleged, "Step back and look at how you are reacting!"

"How would you have me react!?" the elf snapped, "What do you desire of me, Aragorn!? Do you desire me to snivel and whimper!?" even as he said the words, he could feel a part of his heart reaching out to the man, the confused, wounded part of himself, still not understanding how his compassion could be so utterly betrayed.

He pushed the emotions aside.

"If it helped you." Aragorn whispered, "Do you honestly believe I would think any less of you?"

"I honestly do not care _what _you think of me, Aragorn!" The elf growled, ready to step around the mortal once again.

"Do you care for _anything _anymore?" the man asked, eyes hard as he refused to move.

Legolas met the ranger's eyes and inside he could almost feel his heart clenching in pain at those words. He had hoped to remain devoid of feeling…it seemed that it suddenly was not as easy as he had hoped.

"If _you _cared, you would let me pass."

"It is _because _I care, that I won't." Aragorn replied firmly, hating that he no longer knew those eyes that stared back at him.

Ere Aragorn could even attempt to speak again, he blinked in shock as he found the head of an arrow aimed at his chest. He slowly raised his eyes to meet the fierce glare of the elf.

"Let me pass." The elf ordered in a cold, clipped tone.

Aragorn stared hard at the archer, eyes dark under a furrowed brow, "You are not going to use that."

"Do not assume anything, Aragorn." The elf snapped, "You are wasting my time and if you do not let me pass, then I shall pass through or over your body…it makes no difference to me."

_What has happened to you?_

Standing there, Aragorn felt the distance between himself and Legolas grow, pulling apart all that had once been between them. Who would ever have thought that his friend would ever take up arms against him, with the _intention_ to hurt?

"Then shoot me." Aragorn murmured, "If it truly makes no difference to you."

Legolas' eyes twitched slightly at those words and he set his jaw firmly. He was wasting time and the sadness in Aragorn's eyes was beginning to sway his heart.

_Do not hesitate._

Without question, he cocked the bow and let loose the arrow.

* * *

Elrohir struggled as wildly as his aching body would allow, already his vision was blurring to the extent where he could barely see. The agony in his leg intensified as the man sat astride him, gripping his chin in one hand and pinning his wrists above his head with the other.

"Such a memorable moment, this is." The man chuckled throatily, squeezing the elf's jaw relentlessly.

Elrohir found he was barely able to form coherent sounds in his throat and blinked fiercely, the figure of the man above him was no more than a vague shape, contorting into a blur. He felt strangely numb as he lay there, leg bent at an even worse angle, causing the snare to slice through already bruised and bleeding flesh.

_Elladan! _He attempted to summon his twin, probing deep for their bond so that he might reach out...

The man released his jaw and reached across for the dagger he had discarded, twirling it in his fingers for a moment, ere he pressed the blade against the elf's tunic.

"This image shall haunt your foul people for the rest of their years." The man promised as he ran the blade through the tunic, cutting into flesh as he did so, "Just as I have seen all the horrors of this world because of them."

Elrohir squirmed as best he could, though he knew it was futile, he could barely even coordinate his limbs. Soon the cold air caressed his bare chest and he felt a sliver of fear sink into his heart as the mortal pressed the tip of the blade against his taut stomach.

"Justice is no longer blind." The man snarled, pressing the razor edge against the elf's flesh, "it shall be paid in blood."

Elrohir let out a weak cry when his skin split beneath the blade, hands curling into fists as the mortal set about carving the word into the elf's flesh. Burning pain licked at his stomach and he attempted to wriggle away only to be backhanded across the face.

Yet the man barely finished his foul task ere a fierce cry sounded and two hands gripped his shoulders, jerking him off of the prone elf with a grunt. A small cry of agony sounded as the mortal nearly fell upon Elrohir's leg.

A fist connected with the mortal's jaw with enough force to dislocate it, whipping his head back. Blinking, he stared up into a pair of eyes that looked identical to those of the elf that lay upon the earth. In fact, upon closer look, his attacker was the mirror image of the prone elf.

The elf did not grant him a second glance as his fist connected once again with the man's face, causing him to fall back with a sadistic laugh, blood spilling from his mouth.

Elladan wheeled around to look down at his twin and horror gripped his heart.

_No…_

He dropped to his knees, smoothing his brother's hair from his face.

"Elrohir! Valar….no…_saes…_Elrohir!" he cried.

His brother blinked slowly, staring up at Elladan, though his eyes appeared strangely distant.

"Can barely…see." The young twin choked out, "Elladan?"

"I'm here." Elladan whispered, pressing a finger to his brother's lips before his hands instantly flew toward the snare.

Panic shook him as he saw the blood that oozed from the wound…so much blood…Even as he tried to free his brother, he felt tears burn his eyes when Elrohir whimpered in pain. Elladan realised with a hopeless certainty that he was making it worse. This contraption was different to the snares he had often seen before...or perhaps his shaking hands were of no use.

_Valar..._

The elf's heart then burned with a fury he had not felt for a long while, an all consuming rage as he gripped the dagger from the earth with white knuckles, where the man had dropped it. Elladan then sank to a knee and pressed the blade against the man's throat, summoning all of his strength and self-control so that he did not slice the mortal's throat there and then.

"Free him!" Elladan ordered, the words as fierce as the fire in his eyes.

A dark laugh escaped the man, who spat blood ere meeting the elf's eyes.

"There is _no_ freedom for the guilty."

Elladan's eyes widened in rage, "_FREE HIM!_" he roared, pressing the blade closer to the man's throat, drawing a thin line of blood.

All he received from the mortal was a smirk and another chuckle, laced with ire. Staring down at the man, Elladan nearly reeled back in disgust and shock; he had never seen such burning hatred for his people.

As another raw chuckle escaped the man, the elf's eyes narrowed to slits and twirling the blade in his hand, he was about to plunge it into the mortal's heart.

An arrow cut through the air, sinking into Elladan's sleeve, effectively pinning him to the earth.

The elf blinked in surprise and snapped his head toward the direction from which the projectile had flown, ready to look upon the one who dared to stop him.

Horror and shock fractured his face as he stared up into the haunted eyes, of Legolas.

* * *

**Phew! Another chapter up - I'd love to hear your thoughts! Hannon le!  
x.x.x.x**

* * *

Sindarin Elvish Translations  
_Avo_ – Don't  
_Saes – _Please

* * *

**Hannon le, Reviewers!**

****

**IMTrinity**** – **_[grins] suspense is good! Hannon le! Hannon le! Hannon le! As always, your review gives my muse a kick up the arse, so thank you for your constant support of this re-vamped story. Oh dear! I'm sorry to hear that you aren't enjoying your time in NY! I hope that things brighten up for you. I shall update as often as I can, my dear! Be well! Congratulations to your sister and her little one!_

**EyesLikeSilk**** – **_[laughs!] Yes, Elrohir 'must' be saved – though I might just let him die a slow, horrible death [evil laughter]…would I? [grin] Thanks for your review!_

**Nestea – **_Hello there, Nestea! Thanks for your review! I'm certainly glad that you are enjoying it! _

**Irish**** Anor – **_[laughs!] Hannon le, Meldir for such an amusing review! It brought a grin to my face! I hope that you have tamed your Boromir alter-ego [winks] LOL! When writing about Glorfindel bursting into the room shouting "Lord Elrond!" I suddenly had this amusing image of Elladan exchanging a glance with Elrohir before sticking out his foot and tripping the elf lord over! [winks] however, I somehow think that would have spoilt the mood LOL! [laughs!] Your reference to Princess Bride made me chuckle! I'm hard pressed not to agree! [smiles] Thank you so much again for your review!_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer:_****__**

_Again.__ Do not own anything….._

**_Rating:_******

_R – to be safe_

* * *

**My thanks to the Reviewers! Again, please see bottom of chapter! !!!

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

****

_Legolas?___

Elladan glared up at Legolas in shock, eyes wide and fierce. The archer stared down at the twin with equal intensity, ere his gaze slid across the earth toward the limp body of Elrohir.

_No..._

Legolas' eyes, if possible, widened further at the sight. The elf twin's lips were parted, blood dripping from a gash slit down the side of his face, eyes squeezed shut as he rasped painfully. His ankle had been ensnared and bled crimson rivers, though it was the letters that had been carved into the elf's stomach that caused Legolas to fall back a step. The mortal had obviously been interrupted and had not finished etching his foul message into the twin's chest. He snapped his gaze back to the man, who now cradled his swollen jaw, still snickering

Staring down at the man, Legolas' eyes hardened. Elladan frowned, utterly confused, though far more angry. Tearing his sleeve free, he rose to his feet, still holding the dagger. Legolas flicked his eyes to the twin, whilst the object of their torment laughed bitterly, though the man's foul sniggers not reach his ears as he stared at Elladan.

The elder twin did not even spare a second glance at Legolas and gripping the hilt of the dagger firmly, he swooped to stab the laughing mortal, only to have Legolas's blade deflect the blow. A loud clash sounded in the forest as their blades struck. A growl of anger left the twin as he stared at Legolas, his eyes wild and filled with rage.

"_Rinc__!_" he snarled, attempting to swing the blade toward the man, only to have Legolas block the hit once more.

The archer pushed forward, stepping over the mortal by means to apparently protect the man from a fuming Elladan.

"Have you truly lost your mind?!" Elladan hissed.

Legolas did not reply. He had already heard the mortal scramble to his feet and stumble his way toward the safety of the woodland. Ere the man could vanish beyond the trees, Legolas startled Elladan by snatching the blade from the elf twin's hand and whipping around to hurl it toward the mortal.

The blade sank into the back of the man's knee, causing him to buckle and grunt in pain, whilst a curse flew from his lips. The mortal impressively managed to pick himself up and limped onward, crashing loudly through the woodland.

Elladan, vengeance and rage still fuelling every fibre of his being, made to run after the mortal, only to have Legolas block his path, blue eyes wide in warning.

"_RINC!_" The dark-haired elf demanded.

Elladan's face was awash with shock, betrayal and undeniable anger, though a whimper from his brother drew his attention and all three of those emotions vanished, replaced by fear and concern. Utterly torn between dispensing justice on the mortal and helping his brother, he shifted on the spot, his mind screaming several orders at him.

Legolas glanced at Elrohir briefly.

"Go to your brother, Elladan." Legolas' calm, though detached voice murmured.

The dark-haired elf stared at the archer angrily, though the second time that Elrohir's breath hitched in pain, he was at his brother's side in an instant, throwing all thoughts and care of the mortal's fate to the wind.

With Elladan preoccupied, Legolas stared down at the snare that held the young elf. Now it was _he_, who felt torn.

Elrohir was losing blood, fast. Perchance the snare had sliced an artery by the amount of scarlet that was pumping from the wound. Torn.

The mortal or Elrohir…

_Make a choice! Do not hesitate!_

His heart throbbed in his chest. Once, he would never have thought twice about such a thought and would have been at the young twin's side in an instant.

Then he heard it, the distant sound of movement…Elves. As he raised his eyes, he saw them moving through the trees, some upon horse back as they came. Glancing down at Elladan, who stared up at Legolas with wide, pleading eyes, he crushed the emotion in his heart.

He turned, gripped his bow and fled.

The cry of the twin fell deaf upon his ears as he vanished, just as the Elves of Rivendell burst into the clearing.

* * *

Elrond rubbed his temples, lost deep in thought as he stared out of the window of his study. A strange feeling had gripped his heart and he was suddenly extremely concerned for his sons. It was not an emotion he could question. He had not felt it this strongly for a long while.   
The twins were rarely at home, spending most of their time with the Northern Rangers; he had learnt to deal with their absence. Estel usually caused him more concern, though now he was unable to discern just _which_ son his heart called out to. The twins were careful, he reassured himself; they had learnt to be cautious in hunting orcs, which was everlasting hunt for justice resulting from the torture of their mother…

_Justice…_The word caused him to frown. _There was no justice._

Glorfindel stood across the room, half seated on the desk, hands folded as he stared quietly at Elrond.

"What do you suppose it means?"

It took a moment for the Lord of Rivendell to compose himself ere he spoke, understanding that the blond was speaking of Legolas' dead horse.

"Exactly what it says." Elrond replied, lowering his hand, "However deluded the intentions are."

"This man shall be found. Our sentinels are already searching the forests."

Elrond cast his friend a sideways glance and nodded, "If it is even _them _that find him."

Glorfindel inclined his head, though ere more words could be exchanged, Elrond sharply turned his attention toward the doors, moments before they burst open.

Erestor, hands braced on either door stared wide eyed at the Lord of Rivendell, chest rising and falling in his struggle for breath.

"Lord Elrond, you are needed in the healing quarters, _immediately_!"

Glorfindel rose from his perch, glancing between the other two elves. Elrond's brows furrowed in concern and deep within, that strange emotion that had haunted him twisted. He knew.

"What is-"

"Elrohir." Erestor need not have spoken even one more word.

* * *

Having torn the blade from his leg, he lumbered on, agony twisting in the back of his wounded knee, slowing him down. He would endure this, he had endured far worse. An amused snicker left his lips, even as he pressed onward, driven by his misguided thoughts, long twisted with bitterness and hatred. He stumbled.

He did not get far.

An arrow cut through the air, sinking into the thick cloak he wore, pinning him to the earth momentarily. Footsteps, so light, barely audible as the elf approached.

Legolas dropped his eyes to the man, who snarled up at him through bloodied teeth. The archer frowned and took a step forward. He placed aside his bow and drew his elven blade, his eyes narrowing.

Legolas stooped low, finding strength in his limbs once more as he hauled the mortal upwards and shoved him back. The man landed on the leafy earth with a thud. Legolas stepped forward, his eyes no longer fierce, instead they held doubt and confusion as he stretched out his arm, blade pointedly lingering above the man's heart.

"_Why_?" he whispered.

The man laughed, a hollow sound at that, "Why?"

"Why do you hate with such passion?"

"Passion? Ah, just like the filthy creature you are." The man snickered, "Enjoyed your punishment did you?"

Legolas bristled, though he clamped the emotions down, willing himself to hold to his control. It was slipping. The man continued his ramblings.

"And I would do far worse." He vowed, "Your race sicken me. So high above us do they think themselves that they can allow hordes of orcs to slaughter my people!"

Legolas' face contorted into a mask of utter bewilderment, "I do not understand."

"No, I don't suppose you would." The man spat, "You and your kin, you took them from me!" he roared, lunging toward Legolas in a graceless leap.

The elf merely stepped back as the man hit the earth, a hysterical wreck as he choked on sobs and manic laughter.

"And you dare look down upon us!" he snarled, "You believe what befell _you_ was dire? It was no less than what you deserved, after what they did to my Diera…and my children…Gods my children."

The man buried his head into his hands and a keening wail escaped him.

Legolas stared in dumbfounded shock at the man. A man utterly twisted with hatred and grief. Driven mad by whatever had befallen his family. Why would he place the blame on the elves?

"And you did _NOTHING!_" the man roared, "Swept them out of your lands and into ours…You shall pay, all of you shall pay…just as my Diera and children paid, body and soul!"

Legolas barely registered the words, confusion and doubt laced his mind. His violation was vengeance in the name of a man's wife and children? Of his village people?   
He would _never_ understand mortal grief…He shook his head to clear his vision and his mind, utterly unable to accept that this blubbering man was the fierce predator who had stalked and attacked him. Defiled and shamed him, all the while screaming obscenities of vengeance…power, the _power_ he had lacked in protecting his family, his people.

In that moment whilst the elf was lost in his muddled thoughts, the man took his chance and lunged again, taking an unprepared Legolas by surprise.

* * *

Footsteps echoed down the large hallways as Elladan paced outside of Elrohir's chamber, his heart thundering in his chest. It was _he_ who had suggested they split up; ignoring the surprised glance his brother had cast his way. It was _he _who had not ridden fast enough…why did the ones he love suffer? His mother, Elrohir, Legolas…even his father, though Elrond hid it behind a mask of indifference.

_Must I always find myself this way? Useless…_

Suddenly the elf came to an abrupt halt, just as the door to Elrohir's chamber creaked open. Erestor emerged, his face pale and drained. Elladan instantly rushed up to him, eyes wide, seeking answers. The eldar met the twin's eyes, though he said nothing and stepped aside, allowing Elrond's son into the room.

Elladan frowned slightly, though he did not waste time and instantly took the invitation, stepping quietly into the room. Erestor closed the door behind him with a sigh. He turned to meet the eyes of Glorfindel, who stood leaning against one of the pillars, his arms folded, eyes searching for answers from the dark-haired elf.

Erestor merely shook his head.

* * *

The first thing Elladan's eyes fell upon, was the form of Elrond, who was cleaning blood from his hands, rubbing them with a wet rag before submerging them into a bloody basin once again.

"_Adar?_" Elladan's voice was almost a whisper.

Elrond snapped his head toward his son and in the depths of his father's eyes, he saw the extent of Elrond's fear, if only for a moment, ere it was gone. Even so, his father looked weary.

"Elladan." Elrond pulled his hands from the basin, wiped them on another cloth and stepped over to his child. His eyes immediately swept over his eldest son, checking for wounds.

Blood stained the older twin's clothing and Elrond's gaze darkened with concern, however, Elladan held up a hand to ward of the questions and fears.

"It is Elrohir's." he explained, hating the quiver in his voice.

Elrond's eyes flickered. Then he nodded, relieved. The elf Lord then turned, glancing behind at the youngest twin. Elladan's eyes widened, as now he had a clear view of his brother. He flew to the side of the bed, causing Elrond to take a step back as he stared down at his two sons.

Elrohir's eyes were closed but at the sound of his brother's voice he cracked an eye open and a whimper caught in his throat.

"Elrohir?" the brother whispered, trying to smile.

"Elladan." The young twin rasped, eyes staring blankly at the blurred figure.

"I am here."

"I can barely see you." The youngest murmured, stretching a hand out rather blindly.

At those words, Elrond closed his eyes painfully, clenching his jaw tightly. Elladan blinked in shock, eyes wide as he gripped the extended hand.

"Just rest, Elrohir." he murmured, his eyes moistening.

The twin did not object and his eyes fluttered shut in the nature of elven healing. Elladan bit his lip to keep from speaking and quietly slipped his hand out of Elrohir's limp grasp, ere rising and turning to meet his father's eyes.

"Why can he not see?"

"He can." Elrond replied, "With difficultly, his eyes are not focusing correctly."

"Why?" Elladan demanded, his heart twisting in his chest.

"Poison. I am not sure how long the effects shall last…" the elf lord trailed off.

Elladan dropped his eyes to the floor, feeling utterly useless. He could sense an underlying doom in those words…

_Valar, why?__ Would it were that it had been me…_

"Elladan..."

The elder twin could not quite meet his father's eyes and he clenched his fist tightly.

"I failed...again...I-"

"_Never_ say that!"

Elrond's voice was a boom in the room and Elladan started in shock. Even Elrohir stirred at the aggressive sound ere settling into sleep once again. Elladan turned his head to look at his father, brow furrowed. It had been a long while since Elrond had shown such open, unguarded emotion.

Elrond took a step back, "Stay with your brother."

"_Adar_..." Elladan was about to rise, only to be stayed by the next command.

"_Stay_ with your brother." An order. "I must speak with Estel"

Elladan lifted his head just as his father turned toward the door, eyes wide.

_Elbereth_..._Estel._

He had nearly forgotten that Aragorn had joined them in their search, having chosen his own path.

"When did he return?" Elladan asked, surprised.

Elrond froze.

Slowly, he turned to face his son, "Estel did not return with you?" he demanded more than asked.

Elladan's blanched. Fear gripped his heart and his hand fell from where it rested near Elrohir's. Elrond's eyes widened and the breath fled his lungs.

_Aragorn_....

* * *

**Many thanks to the reviewers! As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts!  
xxXxx**

**

* * *

**

**Sindarin Elvish Translations  
_Rinc__ – _Move  
_Adar – _Father**

**

* * *

**

**Reviewers!:**

**Deana –** _Hannon le, Deana for your review! Yes, thank the Gods that Elladan arrived in time! LOL as always, thanks so much for your encouragement!_

**IMTrinity –** _Aaaw__, you poor dear! Still not enjoying yourself in NY? Hannon le so much for your review! I'm glad that you found the last chapter suspenseful. Lets hope that my muse doesn't die on me – fickle little buggar that it is! Lol! Aaaw! How is your little nephew?! What is his name? I hope all's well with your sister _

**Irish Anor –** _[laughs!!] Oh man, your review made me laugh! Especially the whole "Dude…Dude…" lmao. I happen to love "Finding Nemo"! Fear not, for I too, am easily amused, meldir! Lol! [grins] And the idea of Glorfindel tossing his hair over his shoulder and going in search of his trailer brought a grin to my face! You should write LOTR parodies my dear! LOL! I see Boromir still needs to be trained, bring out the whip – whoa, that might sound a bit :__S__ LOL__! Hannon le so much for your amusing and encouraging review! It never ceases to bring a smile to my face!_

**Ashaselle –** _[grins] Hello again! How are you? I'm so glad that you are continuing to enjoy this story, Ashaselle! Thanks so much for the great feedback, I really appreciate it. Hannon le!_

**Jade –** _Hannon le, Jade for your review! There aren't too many more chapters to go now, about 4-5? It'll soon be over so then I can continue work on the sequel I've posted up which is kinda hanging until I finish posting this! LOL! I shall have a look for those sites for you and send you them via the e-mail you left on the review! Hannon le (thank you) again!!_

**Ghemstone –** _Ghemstone__!! [big smile] Greetings Meldir!! How are you!? How wonderful it was to receive your lovely reviews! Thank you so much! As always, you come bearing encouragement and muse refreshment! [hands you Elladan for extra special hugs and attention] [grins] Yes, FIAH returns. The psycho in love with his disturbing cloak. He needs to get out more. [smiles] Ah yes, the Elvish becomes familiar after a while, yet saying that I'm still as inept at it as I ever was! LOL! It goes straight over my head sometimes and its like, "what the hell did I just write?" As always, Meldir, hannon le so much!_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer:_****__**

_I own nothing – apart from the baddie._

**_Rating:_******

_R – to be safe._

**

* * *

****A/N: OMG. I'm sorry for the late update! My deepest thanks to the Reviewers! Your feedback makes my day! Hannon le for your patience!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN **

****

Legolas darted sideways, just as the man crashed to his knees, arms flaying blindly toward the elf, all his former stealth and deadliness gone. The prince's eyes narrowed to slits as he stared down at the mortal.

"You killed them!" the man wailed, a sickening cry of mixed grief and madness that caused the elf to flinch at the mere sound.

How had such an _insane_ and _deluded_ individual managed to fool him?  
Managed to escape the vigilant eyes of the elves?  
But then, as he glanced over his shoulder, he realised they were a little further from the main borders of Rivendell…the elves had had no real cause for such high guard outside of their borders. None usually dared take a chance of crossing the threshold of Rivendell and even _this_ man had never dared pass further.

But still, one would have to have had a sharp mind to have planned such atrocious deeds.  
Yet staring down at the man, Legolas found it hard to believe that the human was capable of such a thing. Yet it was known that insane individuals never thought themselves crazy...perhaps insanity did not render him as feeble minded as the elf had believed.  
How long had the man planned such a thing?

He took a step back as the mortal blubbered like a baby, his power reduced to nothing but a limp pile of grief and insane murmurings.  
The sight was frightening and Legolas battled with his own conflicting emotions. This mortal, a fierce predator, no doubt knowledgeable with the lore of herbs and wise with the wielding of violence; now, suddenly a broken man with a shattered past, seeking vengeance for crimes that the elves were apparently responsible for.  
Even so, Legolas reasoned with his pity that it was no incentive to violate and brutally attack any of his kin. Hatred, he should hate the man for what he did, not only to himself, but to Elrohir.

_Elrohir..._

Legolas clung to the cold, dark numbness of indifference.

"Rise mortal." He spat, staring down at the man with obvious disdain.

The man refused to acknowledge the elf's demand and spat blood to the earth at Legolas' feet, raw, choked laughter catching in his throat.

"More will come in my place." He promised, lifting his eyes to the elf's, "Justice will be served, your judgement shall come and everything _you _hold dear shall be taken from you!"

_…Never.___

Legolas felt his control snap and ere he knew it, he had an arrow notched to his bow, aimed directly at the man's head, right between the eyes.

_This must end. It shall end now._

No more would suffer and the man would barely feel it. The mortal snickered, uncaring, his eyes wild and unfocused in his dazed insanity. Legolas drew his arm back, eyes locked upon his target, voice low and deadly as he spoke.

"Your path of retribution ends here. You shall haunt my steps no longer."

"If you release that arrow, he shall haunt your steps for the rest of your life."

Legolas snapped his head toward the sound of the voice, his eyes lifting.

Aragorn stared back at him.

* * *

Elladan rode alongside Glorfindel, a small unit of the Rivendell sentinel close behind. The elf lord glanced sidelong at the twin, feeling the panic radiating off of Elladan in waves.  
_  
Elrohir, and now Estel_

…He could do little to comfort Elrond's son and instead, cried a command that caused the sentinel to pick up pace. The horses drove harder through the forest, evening descending upon them far too swiftly.

Elladan stared blankly ahead, trusting his horse to keep pace with Glorfindel's. All he could think of was how he had most probably failed another member of his family

_…Estel_.

_How_ could he have forgotten?

He prayed that perchance the ranger was already on his way back to Rivendell, hopefully dragging a reluctant Legolas with him.

_Legolas_

Elladan was uncertain how to react to the thought of the archer. The elf prince seemed to have withdrawn into a cold shell, despite the obvious pain that still lingered deep within his eyes when he had believed the twins and Estel ignorant. Elladan briefly wished he had stopped Legolas from chasing after the man, but he had been so concerned for Elrohir…would he fail Legolas, too?

_Valar Estel…be alive. Saes…_

* * *

Elrond stared down at his sleeping son, head tilted as he studied the rise and fall of the twin's chest. What would he have done had it been naught but a body brought to him? He carefully touched a hand to his son's forehead, ere brushing strands of hair away from his pale face. Elrohir stirred slightly and Elrond's hand froze until the twin settled into slumber once more.

A soft knock caused Elrond to divert his attention as Erestor's head popped around the half-open door. The elf waited for permission to enter, which Elrond granted with a nod.

"How does he fair?"

"The poison wanes, though from what I can tell, his eyesight remains the same." Elrond replied, his powerful voice strangely soft in the room.

Erestor did not question his Lord further and quietly lit candles about the room, coming to a pause beside Elrond. He asked if there was anything he could do ere Elrond dismissed him appreciatively.

Only after Erestor was gone, did Elrond raise a hand to his head, pressing his fingers against his pounding temples. His heart now bled its concern for Estel and he sent a silent prayer for the safe return of his young son.

_Do not take another from me...._

Lowering his hand he rose smoothly from the seat at his son's bedside and stepped over toward the window, staring out at the darkening skies. He stared expectantly at the Heavens, as if waiting for the stars, though none greeted him. He drew a breath ere he turned his head back toward Elrohir, watching the elf's gentle, sleeping face.

He stared quietly at his son for a long while, private thoughts and emotions flickering in his eyes ere he moved back toward the twin's side. With a frown darkening his eyes, he pulled the sheets down his son's body and stared at the foul word carved crudely into the elf's pale stomach.

His noble face, an impassive mask save for traces of a frown, belied the concern and disconcertion that stirred inside of him. He would forever remember that word; carved into the stomach of his child, no matter how small the letters, no matter that the scars would fade with Elven healing and time…he would always remember the word…

_Judgement_

* * *

Legolas's gaze shifted from one mortal to the other. He had not expected Aragorn to have arisen and found him so swiftly. The ranger seemed to sense Legolas' surprise and for his part, he touched a hand to the back of his head, wincing.

The elf refused to show any traces of remorse for his previous actions and glared down the shaft of the arrow at the man he was intent on killing. Aragorn immediately dropped his hand and froze.

"Legolas, lower your bow."

"_Law_. This does not concern you. Leave." Legolas replied in a strange monotone.

"_Law._"

The elf's wide, angry eyes flicked to the ranger, "Do not interfere in this."

"Or you shall pin me to a tree with an arrow and knock me senseless again?" he retorted with a lilt of anger to his sarcasm.

"This does not concern you." he repeated.

Aragorn's mouth nearly fell agape and he strode forward with purpose, "Are you really that blind?" he growled, ignoring the mortal who was kneeling at their feet.

"Are _you_?" Legolas replied, arrow still notched, bow string taut, "How dare you presume it is acceptable for you to interfere!"

"Do not do this."

"Why?" Legolas demanded, his fierce eyes boring into Aragorn, "He hurt Elrohir."

_What?_

The ranger's eyes grew wide with horror. Aragorn felt his heart skip a beat and wild panic stole his breath for a moment.

…_Elbereth__ no…Elrohir_…

Reason, he fought for reason.  
Surely Elrohir was alive, with Elladan, safe. Legolas would not have left him alone.

With incredible difficultly, Aragorn struggled to hold true to his purpose, to what both he and the twins had set out to do.

"So did you." He replied quietly.

The barest hint of hesitation flickered in the elf's eyes, but he only gripped the bow tighter as he stared down at the mortal, "His vile retribution must end."

"And yours shall begin with his death." Aragorn replied, mild frustration mingled with sadness in his tone, "You are no murderer Legolas, let Elrond deal with this man's crimes."

"I shall save him the trouble, his life is forfeit for the pain he has caused. He hurt Elrohir, he would hurt more."

Part of Aragorn wished to see Legolas imbed that arrow in the man's skull. Part of him wanted to do it himself, or slice the mortal's throat or perhaps prolong his death by numerous other means. He wanted his own revenge for the malicious violation of his friend. Perhaps in the name of true justice. There were many slow torments he himself would have the mortal suffer…but this was not the way. Legolas would lose himself completely.

"Do you wish for his blood upon your hands?"

"He _hurt _Elrohir."

"He hurt _you_." Aragorn murmured, "That is what this is truly about."

Legolas frowned, eyes fierce in their confusion and anger as he stared at the ranger, his concentration wavering. The object of their quandary, however, seemed to have no intention of going anywhere and rocked back and forth, murmuring apologies to his dead family and kinsmen.

Aragorn, gauging Legolas' reaction, continued.

"It does not surprise me that you sought answers for what befell you, nor does it surprise me that you would now seek to slay this man for means of a greater good. All the while telling yourself it was not for the reason that he hurt _you, _but in the name of others, of victims yet to come."

"He is a _murderer_!" Legolas alleged, eyes fixed upon the mortal below him.

"_You_ are not." Aragorn whispered, taking a step forward.

"This is not murder." Legolas snapped.

"Then what is it?"

"Justice."

"_Justice_?" The mortal beneath them tittered mockingly, "Shoot me then, _elf. _Your kin have already killed many, I'm sure my death would cause you no remorse."

Aragorn dropped his eyes to man, willing his hand not to slide to the hilt of his sword.

"Your death would spare the world your twisted hatred." Legolas spat.

"And would undoubtedly nurture yours." The man snickered, "You are no different to the Mirkwood murderers who chased the orcs into our village…which is why you deserved to know the pain of my Diera, of my children!"

Legolas' eyes narrowed as he fought to keep his pain and confusion at bay. This man was driven by hatred, yes, but also by grief. He had wished to protect his family and had failed. He had desired to channel his rage…execute his vengeance…  
Did the elves truly drive the orcs into his village? If so, no matter how inexcusable the vile act upon Elrohir, the horse…and himself…Could he slay this man?  
A man who perhaps once, had been a caring, loving father? A devoted husband? He did not know what to do. It was as if this mortal both deserved death and at the same time deserved…forgiveness?

_No.___

Legolas shook his head sharply, as if it would shake the cobwebs of disarray from his mind.

"Legolas."

"_Dina!" _the elf barked, licking his lips and shaking his head once more, trying to focus.

Aragorn flinched and closing his eyes he tried again, "_Avo__, _Legolas. _Saes._"

"He deserves death." The words were hollow, laced with doubt and…sadness?

"Maybe he does," Aragorn's voice was nearly a plea as he spoke, "perchance he deserves much harsher punishment for what he has done, but do not bathe in the blood of vengeance Legolas, it is a short-lived pleasure."

"_Pleasure_?" the elf seethed, glaring at Aragorn, "You truly know nothing."

"Do I not?" Anger sparked inside of Aragorn, "I know you refuse to accept what has happened to you and to kill this man cannot change that, Legolas! To kill him will not erase what he did to you!"

Legolas froze at those words, his body rigid, eyes wide and unblinking, staring down at the man who had hunted him, yet staring past him…through him…

Aragorn glanced between the two of them ere he continued, taking a step closer, then another.

"To erase him from this world, would erase far more for you than his hatred and threat of violence to others, am I right?"

Legolas' confused eyes shifted and he turned his head slightly, lips parting as he searched for a response, for a feeling. Aragorn took another step closer.

"It would erase the chance that he had existed at all...that what happened to you was not-"

"Don't...." the elf whispered, a strange broken sound.

He turned his gaze toward Aragorn and in the depths of those bright, moistening eyes the ranger saw a pain kept at bay…He saw _Legolas. _The bow lowered, arrow held limply between lax fingers as the string slackened. Legolas dropped his eyes and they darted wildly as if still searching for answers.

Aragorn felt the briefest, and perhaps saddest, of smiles touch his lips as he reached out a hand toward Legolas' shoulder.

"Release this, Legolas…you need not-"

Legolas registered the movement beneath them a split second before Aragorn, though the man reacted just as fast as the attacker rose to his feet with a wild cry. Weilding his jagged dagger in his hand, he swung wildly, almost blindly, towards Legolas.

The elf made to draw his bow, but Aragorn shouldered him roughly to the side, snatching the arrow from the prince's fingers. Dancing back from the blow, Aragorn brought his hand down towards the man's face.

"_Baw_!"

Legolas' cry went unheeded. It was too late.

Aragorn slammed the arrowhead of the shaft between the man's eyes. The mortal's mouth fell agape and he dropped to his knees, an expression of shock on his face, ere he toppled onto his side. Dead. His glazed eyes staring lifelessly up at Legolas.

The archer stood rooted to the spot in shock, staring down into the dead eyes of the man as blood trickled from the paling lips. His retribution stolen. Death at his feet.

He raised his glare to Aragorn, who stood opposite the body, chest heaving as he too, lifted his gaze to meet Legolas' stare.

Though their eyes met, a strange understanding, yet at the same time, distance, drifted between them and neither looked away from the other. Not even when the sentinel of Rivendell burst into the clearing, Elladan's shout echoing loudly, followed by a sharp order from Glorfindel that brought the group to an abrupt halt.

And all the while, the two friends stared at each other.

Legolas' brow creased in what would have appeared to have been confusion and Aragorn's face seeming to radiate a silent plea to the elf. The ranger felt a lump lodge in the back of his throat as his friend's eyes seemed to glaze with detachment, ere the archer took a step back from Aragorn and turned on his heel.

"Legolas…" it was barely a whisper.

"_ESTEL!_" Elladan's somewhat elated cry startled the ranger as the elf twin leapt down from his horse, rushing to the ranger's side.

Aragorn winced in surprise as his brother embraced him, "You are alive."

"_I _am." Aragorn replied, meeting the pale gaze of the elf, not having the heart to make a jest of it.

Elladan looked his young brother over for any sign of harm before he glanced down at the earth where the mortal lay dead, arrow protruding from his skull. The twin blinked.

"I see Legolas found him." Elladan felt both relief and disappointment…but then, he supposed that each one of them had wanted to kill the man for his crimes.

Aragorn stood motionless for a moment, save for gingerly touching a hand to the back of his head. Elladan noticed this out the corner of his eye.

"You are hurt?"

"Nay, I-"

The twin gripped his brother's hand and yanked it aside, whacking Este lightly up the backside of his head. Aragorn yelped in surprise and batted the hand away with a scowl.

"That was not funny."

"It was not supposed to be, you _are _hurt. What happened?"

"I fell and hit my head." Aragorn replied as he rolled his eyes at Elladan's arched eyebrows, "Do not jest about it, now is not the time."

"I am well aware of that," Elladan answered with a shake of his head, "Elrohir is with father, he was wounded."

Aragorn paled visibly, "Will he-" he began.

"Let us return to Rivendell," Elladan interjected, "father shall answer your questions better than I."

Aragorn nodded, ere he lifted his eyes from the body to stare at Legolas' retreating form, moving through the trees. Glorfindel was already chasing after the young elf, his own golden mane billowing behind him. Aragorn made to go after them, but Elladan gripped his shoulder.

"_Daro_," he commanded, kindly, "You have done all you can here."

* * *

Legolas stalked through the woodland, uncaring of the voice calling after him.

"Legolas!"

_Leave me in peace._

"Legolas! _DARO SI!!_" the commanding voice echoed loudly in the forest, causing the prince to stop.

He knew that voice. Glorfindel…

He barely withheld his sigh as he turned to face the Eldar. The warrior stared back at him through cool, bright eyes.

"Where are you going?" he asked calmly.

Legolas dropped his eyes; he had never even considered _where _he was going. It did not matter, did it? The man was dead…he could forget.

"You did not answer me." Glorfindel pressed, taking another step forward, idly brushing leaves from his cloak.

"I have no answers for you." Legolas replied, his brow once again, creased in a frown, "Please leave me alone."

"You have been alone, too long." Glorfindel announced. Now was not the time to play friend to Legolas, he needed to play mentor if he were to return with the young prince.

He continued, "You have been allowed your time alone, now you must return to Rivendell."

"Must I?" Legolas murmured, though the intention to be disrespectful did not hold sway in his tone.

"Yes. You must."

"I wish to be left alone."

"This is not about _you_ at the moment, young prince." Glorfindel snapped, "Your absence is not a responsibly that Lord Elrond needs."

Legolas lifted his stubborn gaze, meeting the slicing stare of Glorfindel. The elf lord appeared to be waiting.

"I am not Lord Elrond's responsibility." Legolas replied calmly.

"You are a guest in Rivendell, therefore at this present moment you _are_ our responsibility." The Eldar cocked his head, "You are also making yourself one by behaving this way."

_You never could protect yourself._

"I am not weak!" Legolas barked quite unexpectedly.

The Eldar blinked.

"No one claims that you are," Glorfindel replied, his eyes narrowing, "It is _you_ who seems to believe this; we have done nothing to convince you that we believe it also."

"Please..." Legolas hated the plea in his tone, "Allow me to return to my home."

"Grief is not always something to be carried alone, Legolas. Would you leave without a word to either Estel or the twins? Do you not even wish to see how Elrohir fairs?"

_Elrohir…_Legolas blinked, realisation dawning upon him. Nay, he would _not _leave without seeing the young twin. He gripped his bow tightly and lifting his eyes to Glorfindel he slowly walked toward the elf lord, ere brushing past and making his way back toward the clearing.

The Eldar sensed the pain in the young one's steps and he clenched his jaw to keep from speaking. He then turned and followed, eyes automatically scanning the trees.

* * *

Aragorn looked up at Elladan, "I will not leave without him."

Elladan hissed a sigh between his teeth, but soon the frustration vanished from his face and he turned his attention toward the forest.

"You will not have to." He murmured.

Aragorn frowned, following Elladan's gaze. Legolas walked into the clearing, Glorfindel close behind him. Relief lulled Aragorn's senses for a moment and he desperately wished for his friend to meet his eyes, but the archer never once looked up.  
Glorfindel shot both brothers a glance, ere coming up behind Legolas and leading him by the elbow toward his horse, who greeted the elf lord with a gentle nicker.  
Asfaloth bobbed his head toward the young elf at his master's side. Legolas did not even smile, though he touched his palm to the horse's head ere he mounted behind Glorfindel.

With a tug of the reins, the Eldar turned the horse toward Rivendell, glancing across at Aragorn, who sat himself behind his brother.

The ride back to Imladris was torture.

Legolas and Aragorn were level to each other, as Elladan rode alongside Glorfindel, conversing quietly in elvish with the elf lord. Aragorn tried to focus over his brother's shoulder but could not help but spare glances at the prince.  
Legolas's head was bowed and he stared at the ground as it passed beneath them. How Aragorn wanted to reach out toward his friend, to speak, to close the distance drifting between them!

Taking the chance, he cleared his throat to speak, but even ere he could form the words, Legolas lifted his head.Glazed, distant eyes stared back at Aragorn and the elf had only one word for the ranger.

"_Avo__._"

Aragorn clenched his jaw, hurt in his eyes; a plea that was denied as Legolas turned his gaze away, staring at the earth once more. All the while Aragorn blinked his eyes fiercely and forced himself to stare elsewhere.

_Even now, nothing has changed._

* * *

**Sindarin Elvish Translations  
**_**Saes** – _please  
_**Law** – _no.  
_**Baw**! - No!_  
_**Dina** – _be silent! (silence!)  
_**Avo**__, Legolas – _Don't, Legolas.  
_**Daro**__ - _Stop  
_**DARO** **SI**! – _STOP NOW!  
_**Avo**__ – _Don't

* * *

**Reviewers!!!**:

**IMTrinity**** – **_[laughs] Hannon le, meldir for your encouragement and high praise. I'm so glad that you are enjoying the story again! I'm glad that your nephew, Joshua (lovely name) is well! I apologise for this late update!_

**Deana – **_Hello again Deana! Thanks so much for your review! As for Aragorn...poor bloke lol. I'm sorry this chapter came up so late! Thanks again, my dear!_

**Irish Anor – **_LOL! As always, your reviews never cease to make me laugh! Damn straight Legolas has some major "thrill issues"…there is something wrong with him. Lol. Ah, Finding Nemo, you gotta love that film. [laughs!] Trust me, meldir, you are not the only one with sadistic and twisted humour, I assure you. I mean, I laughed when Haldir died the second time I saw TTT – I'm sure that now I am going to be hunted down and killed LOL. Also the whole Frodo and Sam thing made me laugh – but lets not go there LOL!! LMAO I see that Boromir still needs to be tamed! As for what to do with him…take him to obedience classes? [winks]. As always, hannon le, mellon nin!_

**Ghemstone**** – **_[gapes at ripped off arm until it is returned] LOL. My, my! I'm sure ripping my arm of is very tame compared to what you would do to Elladan! [winks] [halo around head glows!!] lol [grins] As always, it's a joy to write about Elladan when I know his portrayal is being appreciated by such a wonderful reviewer! I shall make him suffer greatly in "Break To Deliverance", after I finish posting this prequel [evil laughter]. This is however, only so that I can hand him over to you for some more TLC afterward. [grins] You yourself, mellon-nin should write some stories starring this dashing elf! I apologise that this is late! Thanks sooo much again for your review! Hannon le!! _

**Gemini969 –**_ Hello Gemini! Thanks so much for your review!!! – as you can see, Legolas didn't hurt Aragorn "that" severely – at least not physically! Catch you next post! Sorry this is late!_

**EyesLikeSilk**** – **_[grins] who doesn't love a little bit of angst and suspense now and again? [evil laughter!!] Thank you so very much for your review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and rest to come!_

**Snow-Glory – **_Hannon le, Snow-Glory!! Your review was lovely and deeply appreciated! I'm so glad you are enjoying it, even though you know what happens Thanks so much for taking the time to give me feedback! Hannon le!_

**Tmelange****- **_Eeeep__! Sorry this update was late! Thanks so much for your review, it's great that you're enjoying the story!! I hope you enjoy the rest!_

* * *

**_If I have missed anyone out, I'm so very sorry! It was not intentional, so please let me know who you are – As always, I wish to thank "everyone!"_**

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer:_**

_…I own a dead character_..._go me_...

**_Rating:_**

_R - to be safe._

* * *

****

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN **

Silence filled the chamber.  
The dim flicker of the candles cast a warm glow within the room, but brought no true warmth to the heart of the archer as he stared down at the sleeping twin.

Elrohir's eyes were closed as he slept, indicating the depth of his healing sleep. He appeared dead to the world and most probably would not have stirred, even if the whole of Rivendell were under attack.

Legolas crouched down by the side of the bed and leaned forward, staring intently at the pale face, frowning as his gaze fell upon the scar. The archer let his eyes drift shut as sadness swamped his mind. He could almost _feel_ the emotions stirring inside if him, crawling to the surface…he hated the weakness…did he control _nothing_ that he felt?

He wanted to scream, tear apart these vile demons. The scream never came, nor did the tears.

The gentle click of the door caused the elf to open his eyes. He already knew the footsteps were those of the ranger as he crossed the room. He did not lift his eyes to meet Aragorn's hopeful gaze and instead lowered his gaze to stare at the twin.

Aragorn looked across at Legolas, uncaring if he were blatantly staring. All the while he prayed for the elf to lift his head and speak…or even just meet his eyes. _Valar_, all he wanted was acknowledgement...he missed his friend and the elf that knelt before the bed was _not _the Legolas he knew and cared for. It was almost a shadow…

"_Agor Im gwerio Le?_" the ranger whispered, unable to remain silent any longer.

Legolas did not even lift his eyes. He made no move to show recognition. He could not. He would not. The archer bowed his head, touched a hand lightly to Elrohir's shoulder, his thumb lightly brushing the twin's collarbone as he rose to his feet, moving over toward the door.

Aragorn stared at the elf's back, feeling his throat tighten…Ai! He could cope with Legolas's anger…but his indifference? It stung like poison to a wound.  
Why was he being punished?  
The elf opened the door without so much as a pause or a glance over his shoulder.

"Legolas." The ranger called again, his voice a strained plea.

The reply was the cruel sound of the door closing.

* * *

The stars were dim, though still shining. Elladan noted this with mild interest as he walked the gardens of Rivendell, his eyes distant and sad. Elrohir had not stirred when he had entered the room and while he was glad that his brother was sleeping, he longed to see those identical eyes stare back at him with clear recognition instead of uncertainty and fear. 

Yet it was Estel who had concerned him also, as he had entered the chamber. The young man had abruptly got to his feet, spared Elrohir a kiss on the forehead and walked out of the room without meeting Elladan's eyes.

When considering Estel's strange behaviour, one thought came to him.  
_Legolas.  
_The prince had said nothing to Aragorn, though in truth, he had said little to anyone. Monosyllabic answers were all that Glorfindel had been able to extract from him and even then with difficulty. It had been clear that all the Mirkwood prince had wanted to do was to see Elrohir and be left alone - if not return home.

Stepping into a stream of moonlight that cut through the trees, he sighed heavily, closing his eyes. He did not know what to do. He had failed Elrohir. Just as he had failed his mother all those years ago…and the pain never faded, not even with time.

The rustle of leaves drew the elf's attention and his eyes shot open. He glanced around until his gaze fell upon the figure of Aragorn, who sat not too far off, head bowed, legs drawn to his chest.

A perfect picture of misery.

The elf frowned at the sorrowful sight and quietly strode over to his young brother. If Aragorn heard his approach, he did not acknowledge it and instead stared at the earth beneath him. Elladan sighed, sinking down beside the ranger he rested his head back against the same tree, glancing sidelong at the man.

"Aragorn?" he asked, though it was apparent that he was asking far more by the tone of his voice.

"Where is Legolas?" the man asked, needing to reassure himself.

Elladan had expected as much, "Asleep, or so I believe."

"I doubt that." Aragorn added with a sad laugh.

Elladan nearly flinched at the pain in his brother's voice…so it was true; all those he cared for appeared to be suffering.

"Ai, Aragorn, _saes_." He implored, sitting forward so he could turn to look his brother in the eye, "Do not blame yourself."

The man lifted his gaze, "You are one to speak, Elladan."

The elf frowned, his gaze darkening, "Why do you-"

"Do you not feel guilty for what befell Elrohir?"

Elladan's jaw tensed, "You would not understand, Estel."

"Understand?" the ranger echoed, "Understand _what_? Hopelessness? That you know you can do _nothing_?!" the man snarled as he pushed himself to his feet.

"_Aragorn_!" Elladan snapped, also rising.

The ranger made to storm off, only to have the elf grip the back of his shirt and pull him backward. He staggered as he swung around and slapped Elladan's arm away. The elf's eyes were fierce as he glared at his brother. Both felt the pain of their helplessness swell within their hearts. And as always, the elder twin felt the need to comfort, to make things right, as was always his duty.

"Do not preach to me, Elladan!" Aragorn barked heatedly.

"Do not make this worse!" The elf half growled, half pleaded, "What befell Legolas was _not _your fault."

The ranger shook his head, "How can you say that?!"

"Because it is true!" Elladan took a threatening step forward, "You know it in your heart. How were you to know of what had happened to him? How would you have _ever_ have been able to stop it?"

"Perhaps not the first time." Aragorn reasoned, his eyes suddenly stinging, be blinked back the emotion, "But the second time, I could have prevented it!"

"You tried."

"But it was not good enough, was it?" Aragorn replied bitterly, "I failed anyway."

_Ai Estel, but I know your pain…I feel it as deeply as you…_

"You did not fail him."

"How can you say that? When he refuses to speak with me?"

"He did not say you failed him." Elladan insisted once more.

"He did not have to." The man murmured softly, "I know he feels it."

Elladan felt the burden in his heart sink again and the weight caused a physical throb within his chest. He wished to take the grief from his brother, just as he wished to take the pain from Elrohir.

"Estel…Legolas took his vengeance…bitter though it was, perhaps he needs time to-"

"Legolas did not kill that man, Elladan."

Silence. The elf frowned, stunned at the words, eyes displaying his confusion.

"I don't understand, what do you-"

"_I_ did."

* * *

Erestor lit another candle as one more flame died in the room, swallowed by the wax that engulfed it. He spared a glance at the rest of the bright sparks, estimating when he would need to return to light more. 

A murmur drew his attention and he turned his head toward the young twin resting on the bed. Elrohir's eyes were open and a frown was stamped upon his forehead as he stared up blankly at the ceiling.

"You should be resting, _pen_-_neth_."

Elrohir turned his head toward the voice and squinted, trying to discern the blurred figure, "Erestor?" he croaked.

"Aye, take rest." The elder elf replied warmly, taking a step toward the bed to touch a hand to the twin's forehead.

"You are naught but a strange blur…" the young brother whispered, tightly closing his eyes.

"Time will heal your vision Elrohir; do you remember what I taught you about the effects of poison?"

The young elf nodded weakly, "I remember."

"Good." The elder smiled, "Now, rest." He commanded gently as he turned toward the seat situated next to the bed.

"Erestor?"

"Yes?" the elf replied as he sank down into the chair.

"Mayhap it is a skill I have learnt from my father when it regards you, but…." The twin trailed off.

Erestor, interested, leaned forwards in the chair, tilting his head to gaze affectionately at the young elf.

"But what _pen_-_neth_?"

"You are a terrible liar."

* * *

Elladan stared at the pacing young human that was his brother. His mind reeled with questions, though he found he had not the heart to voice them. 

"_Mankoi agor le al-treneri_ _mín_?"

"_Im avo iston._" The ranger murmured, his voice strained.

The elf reached out a hand toward his brother, "Aragorn."

The man turned, pressed his hands to the twin's chest and shoved him away, "_Why_!" he cried out, his voice hoarse as it echoed in the gardens.

Elladan steadied himself with ease; brow furrowing as he stared back at the young man, hating that he could now help _none _that he cared for.

"_Why_!" he repeated, eyes shimmering, "He did not deserve it, not for crimes he did not commit!"

"No one would deserve what Legolas endured, Estel." Elladan reasoned.

"Then _why…?_" he shook his head, endeavouring to understand.

"Who can say _why, _Estel?" Elladan held out a hand as he inclined his head, "None can reason with the way this world unfolds itself."

"I could not let him…" Aragorn gritted his teeth to keep the pain from his voice, "I could not let him kill that man."

Elladan nodded, his voice soft, "I know."

"Then why is he punishing me?" Estel whispered painfully, eyes closed, hating the words as they left his lips, "All I ask is for one word, one word to know that I did not harm him further…that I did _not _betray him...did not fail him."

Elladan felt the pain in his heart constrict. Oh but how clearly he understood! So _clearly_ he understood the pain that his brother felt!  
The same way he had felt with his father, with Elrohir…the pain which ate at him knowing that they did not blame him for Celebrians departure when they should have…the pain of knowing that his father did not look upon him with some secret anger for not reaching Elrohir in time. For not keeping his twin safe…_Valar_ he _knew_ Estel's pain!

"There are no answers to the questions you now ask. None could have foreseen it…it could not have been prevented by your hands." his voice was as calm as Elrond's…though Aragorn mistook it for indifference.

"As cold as father," he hissed, "tis' unbelievable."

No strike would have wounded him as deeply and Elladan clenched his jaw to keep from shattering from the weight of his own pains…Estel truly did not understand.

"Be careful." The elf warned, his pale eyes stern and hauntingly similar to those of his father.

Aragorn's laugh was more a rasp as it escaped him, heedless of his brother's pain, "This world causes you undeniable pain and your philosophy is that it meant to be as it is?"

"And what is yours?" Elladan snapped back, "That all that comes to pass could have been prevented with "if onlys" and regrets?"

"Perchance that is the truth."

"A pitiful one at that, Estel."

"I cannot steel myself to events that cause those I care for pain! Unlike yourself and father!"

Elladan's eyes grew wide in outrage, but he quelled his anger.

_Be calm. _

"You do not underst-"

"I have heard it before," Aragorn interjected harshly, "I never understand. That is all I am told. Pain enfolds in the House of Elrond and all is immediately kept quiet, not to be spoken of, none can see that all is amiss! It sickens me. Your heartlessness sickens me!"

"_DINA_!" Elladan cried, his voice breaking on the word, pain washing over him, "You truly _DO_ know _nothing!_" the elf cried, pale eyes moist with unshed tears.

Aragorn nearly staggered back as the despair and emotion hit him like a physical blow. He had never seen Elladan like this…_never_.

The elf shook his head, his chest rising and falling with his struggle to contain the pain wishing to erupt from inside of him. Riled and wanting to know just _what_ Elladan hid, the ranger pressed forward, his eyes dark.

"Do I? You act as though you –"

"I _act _as I must!" Elladan cried angrily.

Aragorn appeared shocked, "No one asks that-"

"Do not speak to me of grief." The elf seethed, "You obviously heed little of what I say, rather than what I do not." Elladan's voice dropped a pitch "It saddens me."

"As it does me." Aragorn replied sorrowfully, "You say I do not understand you, yet you will not speak to me…you shut me out, just as Elrohir does at your command. You all shut me out…Just like father, just like Legolas."

Elladan swallowed, feeling the knot of tension in his throat, "Estel…the Elven ways…I-"

"I am no elf." Aragorn replied without hesitation, "I know this, does that mean I am incapable of caring with the same depth as one?"

"Oh Estel," Elladan lowered his head, "You are not the only one whom father keeps at a distance for fear of hurting them."

"But…How-"

"You did not see it Estel…" the elf twin murmured, "After mother…" he trailed off, pausing to draw a breath ere he continued, "You think that I do not grieve for the pain my brother is in? That my heart does not bleed for Legolas? That when I see the walls that father constructs around his heart, it does not hurt me? You have never been more wrong…nor shall you ever be."

Estel's face was a contortion of confusion, "Why are we pushed aside?"

"Because that is the nature of grief." Elladan whispered sadly, "I have known it, I have been as cold as Legolas now is to you…Perhaps you are right, perhaps I am cold inside."

"Elladan-" Aragorn immediately regretted his harsh, hollow words.

"But I still care." The elf replied with resolve, lifting his eyes, "That has never changed, nor shall it ever change. Legolas's pain I cannot reason with…but his reaction…perhaps I can."

Aragorn's eyes searched his brothers, "How?"

Elladan glanced away from the young man, unable to meet his eyes, "Because mother did the same. She pushed us away…just as Legolas has pushed you away."

"Why?"

Elladan's laugh was sad, not bitter, nor angry…just sad.

"I wondered that for so many years," the elf whispered, as if to himself, "Would it were that I could tell you, Estel. Though for so long I have never considered the reasons."

"You never wonder why?"

"Of course." Elladan replied, "Every time I fear for those I care for, I wonder _why_ I can never save them."

"We are more alike than not, Elladan." Aragorn whispered.

Elladan glanced at Estel, "Perhaps, though I know what I could _not_ have prevented. I could _not_ have prevented my mother's departure for I was not there or aware of it, just as you could _not_ have prevented Legolas' first attack as you also, were not there, or aware of it and though you blame yourself for the second…perhaps your heart knows better."

Aragorn stared silently at his brother for a long time. Perhaps in his heart he had always wished for Elladan to speak to him thus, and it pained him to know how much grief his brother shouldered. Stepping toward Elladan he extended a hand to the elf's shoulder.

"Do not mistake me for being a martyr to grief or a party to pity." Aragorn dropped his gaze, "Perhaps you are stronger than I and I have misjudged that strength for indifference."

Elladan frowned, then managed a smile, "You are a man after all." He teased.

"I am." Aragorn smiled, eyes searching Elladan's, "But us mortals also have a way with our grief…and that, we cannot share in."

Elladan understood this, though it did not mean he liked the realisation.

"The pain fades…" Elladan suddenly whispered, causing Estel's brow to furrow as his brother offered what appeared to be some form of future advice, "With time…it is only the memory that pains, not the moments you live."

Aragorn knew what Elladan was trying to do, and though part of him felt hurt by it, the other thanked and understood his brother.

"Do not endeavour to soften my fall, Elladan." Aragorn replied, his words gentle, caring.

Elladan closed his eyes for a brief moment ere he nodded with a pained smile, "Then do not give me reason to." He begged, lifting his eyes, "Do not give _yourself_ more reason to hurt…_saes._"

The words were spoken with a concern that touched his heart and he pressed his forehead to Elladan's with a sad smile, "I would do the same for you."

"May it be that it never comes to that." The elf shuddered, pulling back to touch a hand to Estel's shoulder.

Aragorn met his brother's gaze, "Never again."

* * *

Glorfindel's eyes widened as he stared across the room at the Lord of Rivendell. Perchance he had misheard, but then, his logic reminded him that what Elrond was suggesting was not at all absurd. 

Or was it?

"_Tell_ King Thranduil?" the blond half croaked.

Elrond inclined his head, "I would never have such a thing kept from me were it one of my sons."

"My Lord," Glorfindel shook his head, unable to think what else to say.

"You do not agree with this decision, Glorfindel?"

"Nay, it is not that." The elder replied, "I fear that Thranduil would rage an open war against whoever wronged his child."

"The man is dead." Elrond replied bluntly, his tone of voice causing the blond to frown.

"I know," Glorfindel nodded, "But you and I both know that will not stop him from wishing to blame."

"You fear he shall point his finger at Imladris." Elrond stated rather than asked.

"Nay, perhaps at Men, which would most probably be the worst reaction we can expect."

"Perhaps." The elf lord sighed as he glanced elsewhere.

"Perchance he will see reason?" Glorfindel suggested, shifting in his seat as he hooked a knee over his leg, fingers touching his temples.

"Reason." Elrond muttered, shaking his head, "What reason would any father see in the violation of his child?"

"That is not what I meant, My Lord."

"Peace Glorfindel, I am aware of what you mean." Elrond managed a weak smile as he stepped over toward his desk, "I believe all that is left, is to speak with Legolas."

The blond closed his eyes and shook his head, "He is in no state to wish to speak."

"Then he shall listen." Elrond replied, though not unkindly, "Thranduil will sense the change in his son; I would have Legolas suffer less pain from unnecessary interrogation from his father."

"I do not believe the King will see it that way."

"I have no doubt that he won't."

"Then who is to speak with the young Prince? He does not heed Estel and though my heart bids me to reach out to him, he refuses all aid."

The Lord of Rivendell fell strangely silent for a moment and it appeared as though his eyes grew distant and it flickered there in those orbs a shadow of pain and recollection. But then, as always, ere Glorfindel could even try to speak of it…it was gone.

"I shall speak with him." Elrond murmured.

Glorfindel raised his eyebrows, "Are you certain?"

The elf lord glanced down at his friend, "He too, has a right to know. His father will demand it of him."

"Though that is true, I fear he will not care for your intentions, however good they are."

"I cannot control the reactions of the young prince."

"Indeed, yet perhaps it would be wise to consult him on the matter when he is of a better temperament. Give him time."

Elrond's eyes narrowed slightly and he frowned ere he turned his gaze toward the door. Glorfindel resisted the urge to follow his gaze and merely frowned slightly.

"I have little say in that matter." Elrond replied distantly as he quietly walked across the room toward the door.

Glorfindel blinked and swung his leg down to meet the other on the floor ere he rose, turning to face the elf lord.

"I do not understand." he frowned.

Elrond paused, spared a glance over his shoulder, then pulled the doors open. A young elf stared back at him, shoulders squared, jaw set and eyes fierce. The young one met the lord's eyes, anger and perhaps betrayal burning in their depths. Elrond did not even flinch and he calmly inclined his head.

"I have been waiting for you, Legolas."

* * *

**Sindarin Elvish Translations  
****_Saes_**_ – _Please  
**_Agor Im gwerio Le?_**_ – _Did I betray you?  
**_pen_-_neth_**_ – _Young one  
**_Mankoi agor le al-treneri_ _mín_**_ – _Why did you not tell us?  
**_Im avo iston_**_ – _I don't know

* * *

**Reviewers: _Sorry I didn't give much time for replies - I wanted to post two chapters because the last one was sooo late lol!_**

**Deana - **_Heya, Deana! Yep, evil mortal got his just punishment - so it would seem! Thanks for your review! _

**Tmelange - **_Hannon le (thank you) for your review! I'm glad you are enjoying the story! It's coming to its end soon! Then I can finally get back to work on the sequel!_

**IMTrinity - **_Aaaw, hannon le, Meldir! I appreciate your kind words and support! To answer you question about BTD - I shall start updating that as soon as I finish posting the last few chapters of this story - there's only like 3 to go or something. LOL You can see I'm soooo with it today! lol! As always, thanks soooo much for your feedback! I shall get BTD updated as soon as I am able! Hannon le, mellon-nin! _

**Wadeva- **_Hello there, Wadeva! LOL well at least that "bastard man" is dead! [grins]. But thanks so much for showing an interest in the story and more importantly, thank you for taking the time to actually let me know you are enjoying it by leaving a lovely review! Thank you very much! _


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer:_****__**

_Do not own any characters from LOTR_

**_Rating:_******

_R – to be safe_

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN ** The archer stepped inside of the room, back straight, eyes fierce. He kept his gaze riveted on Elrond, as if his stare would burn the very suggestion from the elf lord's mind. Glorfindel glanced between the two elves, feeling a strange sense of foreboding linger in the chamber. 

The young prince did not even spare the Balrog Slayer a glance and as Elrond closed the door, he maintained his probing stare.

"I believe you heard all that was said." Elrond said quietly, gesturing toward a chair.

Legolas refused the offer to sit and as Elrond rounded the desk he took a step forward, his whole body wrought with tension as he fought to maintain his posture.

"_Mankoi__?_" the young elf asked with steel in his voice.

Glorfindel glanced across at Elrond, carefully moving over to the window so he could lean against the ledge and keep an eye on the conversation as well as an ear.

"He is your father." Elrond replied calmly.

"_Ha nâ ú lin dôr."_ The young prince replied firmly, his tone growing fiercer by the moment.

Elrond's eyes narrowed a scant inch, yet other than that, he showed no reaction. Despite Legolas' apparent strength and anger, the elf lord's stare bore into him with a fire he could not hope to rival. Yielding, Legolas blinked, lowering his gaze briefly. Elrond could clearly see the struggle in the young prince and he briefly met Glorfindel's eyes ere he glanced back at Thranduil's son.

"_Innas__ le treneri lin adar?_" Elrond asked slowly, carefully.

Legolas tensed at the words, though he lifted his head and a resolve burned in the depths of cold eyes.

"There is nothing to tell."

Glorfindel shifted slightly, casting a sidelong glance at Elrond. The Eldar noted with concealed interest how Elrond did not appear fazed by these words and instead stared steadily at Legolas. his composure unbreakable.

"You need not bear this alone, Legolas."

The elf lifted his chin, ignoring the statement, "_Ha nâ ú lin dôr."_ He repeated.

"_Havo__ dad, _Legolas." Elrond commanded, eyebrows arching.

The young elf battled with his pride and slowly sank down into the chair, unable to deny the request as those eyes sliced at his defences.

Glorfindel seemed impressed by this and he quietly watched as Elrond rounded the desk to stand in front of Legolas. Leaning back, he folded his hands. Unable to find even the slightest inclination to relax, Legolas gripped the arms of the chair and stared at the ground, his brow pulled into a frown once again.

"Legolas, look at me." Elrond asked calmly.

The young elf closed his eyes in misery. He did not wish to hear these words; he did not wish to have his control taken from him once again. His father…Valar his father…He would be angry yes…but also incredibly disappointed. He could not _bare_ to see the shame in his father's eyes…that would break him if anything else.

"Legolas."

The archer's eyes opened slowly as the sound of Elrond's voice drew him back from his increasingly morbid thoughts.

"_Saes._" He murmured, shaking his head.

The sound was miserable even to his own ears. Yet Elrond refused to be disuaded or acknowledge Glorfindel's sorrowful gaze. He stared at the young elf in the chair, gripping it as though it were his only support and anchorage to the world.

"Legolas?" Elrond asked again, tilting his head, "Your father-"

"Would not understand." The young elf interjected, his frown deepening.

"Give someone a chance to help you, Legolas. To understand."

The archer closed his eyes and shook his head once again. How could anyone understand what he did not understand himself?

"You would tell him, against my wishes?" the prince asked somewhat distantly, his eyes pained as he lifted them to Elrond.

"He is your father." The same four words.

"He is not my keeper." Legolas almost spat the words as he rose to his feet. "My affairs are my own."

So impersonal. So detached. As if the young one were referring to some insignificant event. He could see Legolas' desire to escape, the same desire he had seen in his wife's eyes...Elrond barely managed to keep the pain at bay, yet he managed, somehow. Inclining his head, he was undaunted by the aggressive sway in the young Prince. He understood it.

"Some burdens are best if they are not carried alone."

"And some are best if they are left buried." Legolas murmured, as if talking to himself. "I have served my purpose here in Imladris, my Lord."

Elrond frowned and straightened away from the desk, about to move forward, yet he paused when Legolas flinched at the sudden gesture to offer comfort. Elrond drew back and let eyes search the face of the young elf. Behind those seemingly angry eyes he sensed the pain that lingered there. The confusion. The unbearable grief brought on by such an act, which affected the Elves far more severely than mortals.

"I have tarried here too long." The Mirkwood prince stated as he lifted his eyes, "My father will have noted by prolonged absence."

Glorfindel looked to Elrond, expecting the Lord of Rivendell to undo the stubborn knots that Legolas had tied around his grief…expecting Elrond's commanding voice to shake sense into the young elf. But instead, Elrond motioned toward the door with his hand.

"You are no prisoner here. You may leave when you wish."

Glorfindel's eyes widened in surprise. Even Legolas appeared shocked by this, and he frowned slightly. Perchance he had also expected an entirely different reaction…yet the Lord was granting him leave…was granting him the chance to maintain his pride.  
The frown vanished and Legolas searched Elrond's eyes for any trace of deception ere he dipped his head, touched a hand to his heart and departed the chamber.

Glorfindel however, was frowning when Elrond heard the door close and turning to meet those confused eyes he said nothing. The warrior elf shook his head.

"I do not understand."

Elrond rounded his desk, sinking into the chair. In his eyes was the same weariness that seemed to settle upon his shoulders. But emotion was discarded once again. Glorfindel stepped forward, turning to face his friend.

"Why? His stubborn pride will further harm him and yet he has been allowed to-"

"His _stubborn pride,_" Elrond interjected fiercely, eyes intensely bold as he glanced up at Glorfindel from under dark brows ere his voice and face softened sorrowfully, "Is all that he has left."

* * *

Aragorn stared down at the sleeping form of Elrohir. The elf's chest rose and fell in peaceful slumber, eyelashes fluttering now and then. Reaching across, he gripped his brother's hand lightly and sighed, bowing his head in weak defeat. Immediately the grip on his hand tightened and he lifted his gaze to stare into a pair of wide pale eyes. 

"Elrohir?"

"Estel."

The ranger's eyes lit with hope, "You can see me?" he asked hastily.

"Somewhat..." the young twin pulled his hand away, "I know your smell. Foul human." he teased.

Aragorn clenched his jaw and instantly wished he could retract his words. Instead he reached across to grip the hand that had so swiftly been pulled away. Elrohir tensed and the ranger prayed that he would not be pushed away. He could not take that from his brother…it was painful enough from his best friend.

"How do you feel?"

Elrohir withheld a bitter laugh and managed a weak smile for his brother, "Frustrated." He replied honestly, turning wide eyes back toward the blurred shape that was Aragorn, "How do _you_ fair?"

"I have worried for you." Estel replied, "I am sorry."

"Sorry?" Elrohir frowned, "Twas' no fault of yours, Estel."

Aragorn smiled feebly, though he supposed it did not matter, as Elrohir would not have seen the pain that flashed in his gaze. The young twin closed his eyes and drew a shaky breath.

"Where is Elladan?"

Aragorn was unable to suppress the immediate guilt that plagued him and he sighed.

"I am uncertain, perhaps with father. Do you wish for me to get him?" The ranger made to rise, only to have Elrohir's grip on his hand tighten.

"Nay, he will come soon."

Aragorn smiled, the affection between the twins never ceased to amaze him and leaning across he rested his head on the pillow next to Elrohir, tucking an arm beneath his cheek. The young elf almost sensed the man's fatigue and pulled his head back on the pillow to gaze at the strange shadowy splash of colour that was Aragorn's head.

"Where is Legolas?"

"I do not know." Aragorn replied, closing his eyes.

"Have you spoken with him?" there was evident concern in the elf's voice.

"He wishes to be left alone."

Elrohir frowned, yet he said no more of the matter, "You are a good friend, Aragorn."

"Hummn?" the ranger blinked sleepily and lifted his head, looking down at his brother, "Why do you say that?"

Elrohir smiled slightly, eyes drooping as sleep enfolded him once again, leaving Aragorn to ponder the words, ere he too slipped into dreams.

* * *

Legolas tilted his head, studying the picture laid before his eyes. Aragorn sat beside Elrohir's bed, bent over the mattress, his head laid next to his brothers. His hand was limply resting beside Elrohir's, ready to offer comfort and support.  
Legolas steeled his heart against the onslaught of emotion and with detached sensation he took a step into the room, carefully, quietly. 

Neither of the sleeping souls stirred and for that he was grateful, as he sat himself down across the room, leaning back into the chair. For what seemed a long while he just sat and watched the two brothers until the candlelight died and dawn broke, causing the room to lighten.

Sensing the change of light, Legolas blinked slowly and leaned forward in the chair. He dropped his tired eyes, closing them tightly as he fought some inner battle. He stayed that way for a moment, ere he rose and carefully stepped over to the sleeping forms. He gazed down at Elrohir, anger burning inside of him…burning for the pain the crazed man had caused.

_I'm sorry, Elrohir_...

Leaning down he touched a hand to Elrohir's shoulder lightly. The elf did not stir. Then he turned to Aragorn. His gut twisted and a weight settled in his heart. Aragorn's words came back to him, the desperate, pained question he had refused to answer.

_Did I betray you?_

Aragorn's hair was a messy mop about his head. He was unkempt, as was his usual unruly appearance. But now, utterly lost to his dreams, there was a peace about him that Legolas had not seen for a long time; a peace he had stolen and denied.  
It was better this way. Legolas crouched down beside the chair, cocking his head to gaze up at the man.

"_N__avaer__, mellon-nin._" He murmured weakly.

Leaning forward, his palm touched Aragorn's lightly, as if a feather had brushed the limp hand. He spared the man one final glance, an affection lingering in the depths of his sad, tired eyes. Walking toward the door, he shut it without a backward glance and blinked in surprise when he came face to face with Elladan.

The elder twin met Legolas' gaze and his lips parted, yet no words escaped him. The archer dropped his eyes; he knew what it was he now had to do. It could not stand for matters to be even more complicated, even more painful. He nodded briefly to the elder twin and made to step away.

Elladan's hand snapped out of its own accord and gripped the blonde's shoulder, causing him to pause.

"Legolas…_saes_." He pleaded.

The young prince closed his eyes, as if in great pain. He stood still for a brief moment, his back to Elladan…The touch lingered on his shoulder all the while, gripping him tightly, wishing to draw him back.  
He could not prolong such a torment.  
Legolas shrugged the hand away and continued to walk, never once looking back, not even when he passed Glorfindel in the hallway. The Eldar noticed the distress in Elladan's eyes and stepped alongside the young elf. The twin did not even turn his head.

Glorfindel touched his hand to Elladan's shoulder in an offer of comfort, but Elrond's son merely dropped his eyes, showing no sign of cheer. He offered Glorfindel a glance ere he walked into the chamber, leaving it open for the Eldar to follow, if he so desired.

The blond stood in the doorway for a moment, watching as Elladan bent down to check if Estel was asleep, ere he sat on the end of his twin's bed, watching over both his brothers. A sworn protector. A silent sentinel.

The elf lord left them in peace.

At the sound of the door closing, Aragorn stirred groggily and lifted his head, a weak moan escaping him as he returned from dreams. Elladan smiled at this and met the tired eyes of his young human brother.

"You do look rather pitiful, Estel." He teased.

Aragorn grunted in affront and straightened as he gained a sense of awareness.

"Thank you." He replied, humour lacing his tone.

"Take rest," Elladan advised, "it is early yet."

Aragorn stifled a yawn and sat back in the chair, rubbing a hand over his eyes before running his hands back through his hair.

"Where have you been?" he asked Elladan.

The elf sighed, "With Erestor."

Aragorn stretched the muscles in his neck, glancing over at his brother, "Erestor?"

"Aye, Erestor." He leaned across to touch a hand to the back of Estel's head.

The ranger flinched and drew back, "What are you-"

"Does it still hurt?" Elladan asked.

Aragorn frowned, and then realisation dawned as he touched a hand gingerly to the back of his head. A healthy bump had formed.

"Now that you draw my attention to it." Aragorn scowled, "Yet, I had forgotten." He murmured.

Elladan smiled, "You are thick skulled…it goes to explain much." The elf tittered.

Aragorn blinked at the tease and smirked, "Lucky for you I am tired and most probably misheard you, I might be inclined to take offence."

"Yet you did not." The elf pointed out, "You have held no anger toward Legolas for it."

Aragorn averted his gaze, "His actions, however unreasonable at the time, are forgivable."

"No doubt." Elladan replied.

Aragorn scowled, "What are you saying? That I should be angry with him?"

"I am not saying that at all." The elf reasoned, "There is no need to be so defensive."

"Then do not give me reason to be."

"It is not _I _who have given you reason to be defensive, Estel." Elladan smiled sadly, "Please, let us forget this."

"Is that what everyone wishes to do? Forget all that has happened?"

Elladan let his eyes drift shut. He was too tired for this.

"Of course not, Estel."

"Then why-"

"Aragorn." Elladan warned, "Lest you damaged more than your head, I am sure you heard me just perfectly."

"As did I." Elrohir murmured as his eyes fluttered open, "Unfortunately." He added with a tired sigh.

Immediately the protector within Elladan stirred along with the need to smooth the troubles from their family. He clasped his twin's hand tightly.

"Aragorn woke you?" Elladan asked, smiling down at his brother, "I apologise on his behalf."

The ranger gaped at his brother, yet a smile lit his eyes. He was grateful for the breaking of the tension and the closure to the beginning of another argument.

"I am in your debt." Aragorn drawled as he glanced across at Elladan.

The elder twin spared him a grateful smile, ere he gazed down at his twin, searching the depths of those large, unfocused eyes.

Elrohir sighed and closed his eyes, unable to face staring at another blur that taunted him. As he did so, pain seemed to erupt behind his eyes and he winced. Elladan immediately leaned forward, as did Aragorn.

"Elrohir?"

The young elf groaned, "I do not feel so well." He admitted weakly.

Concern etched into every contour of Elladan's face as he touched his hands to either side of Elrohir's head. He could almost feel the pain of his twin. He hated the helplness….

"Just rest, I shall get father."

"Nay," Elrohir protested, "It shall pass."

"Elrohir."

"I should like to walk again, I am not crippled…and to my present knowledge it is only my vision that is damaged, not my legs."

Aragorn and Elladan exchanged concerned glances.

"That is true, brother." Elladan smiled, "I shall speak to father of it."

"Liar." Elrohir croaked.

Aragorn laughed and leant back in the chair, "We shall ask father, do not fear."

"Fear?" Elrohir scoffed, "I shall do it myself, if I must."

Elladan stared down at his brother, swallowing the knot in his throat. He had always marvelled at the determination in his twin and he gently gripped Elrohir's hand once again. Elrohir shook his head, wise enough to know he was being mollified and refusing to fall victim to it, he attempted to rise. Elladan touched a firm hand to his shoulder.

"Peace, Elrohir, we shall ask him now if it pleases you."

The twin nodded and Aragorn got to his feet without question, turning toward the door.

"I shall return, though I make no promises. I shall not put it past father to chain you to the bed if you attempt anything foolish."

Elrohir turned his head in Aragorn's general direction, squinting, though he managed a smile.

* * *

Aragorn shook his head with a smile as he walked down the large hallways, though soon it vanished from his face as he paused outside of Legolas' chamber.  
He stared at the door for a long while and lifting his hand, he was about to knock but decided against it. He could not deal with another harsh rejection so soon and without a second thought, he turned away, deciding it a wise idea to collect pillows from his chamber. He would stay with Elrohir when night fell, to keep his brother company, though he had no doubt that Elladan would be by his side. 

Opening the door to his room, he let his gaze slide across to the bed. The promise of sleep appeared far too appealing for him. He sighed wearily and trudged over, grabbing two pillows; one he stuffed under his arm.  
Just as he turned toward the door, a flash of white caught his attention and he paused, turning toward the desk opposite the window. Stepping over, he frowned as he glared down at a folded sheet of paper.

_Aragorn_

His name written clearly on the front…he knew that handwriting….it was Legolas'.

Immediately, as if acting on impulse, he glanced around the chamber, expecting to see the archer. Of course, he was not surprised when all that hid in the dark corners were shadows. Hesitantly he stared at the sheet, ere he placed the pillow aside, reached out and gripped the paper, unfolding it.

What he read, caused his breath to catch.

_You have never betrayed me, Estel. _

The answer…the merciful answer to his question…

Legolas had granted him this. Yet...

_Valar_…this meant only one thing.

Aragorn dropped the sheet. Dropped the pillow….and ran for the door.

* * *

**Sindarin Elvish Translations  
  
_Ha __n_**_**â ú lín dôr** – _It is not your place.  
_**Innas le treneri**__**lín adar?** – _Will _you_ tell your father?  
_**Havo**__** dad Legolas** – _Sit down, Legolas  
_**Navaer**__**, mellon-nin** – _Farewell, my friend.  
_**Saes** – _Please

* * *

**Reviewers!: _Again! Sorry for not giving much time for reviews to be left for last chapter!_**

**IMTrinity - **_[grins] Hannon le, meldir! You and I both need to stop this strange desire for angst! [winks and polishes halo] As always, your review makes me smile and makes my day! Hannon le!!!_

**Wadeva - **_Thanks Wadeva! Glad to know you're enjoying the chapters as they come along! Hope you enjoyed this one!_

**Deana - **_LOL! Here is chapter 17 for you! Thanks so much for reviewing, Deana! Hope you're well! _


	18. Chapter 18

**_

* * *

Disclaimer:_****__**

_…Not even gonna say it._

**_Rating:_******

_R – to be safe_

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN **

Aragorn had not known his feet to have moved so fast in the House of Elrond.  
He burst through the doors of Elrond's study, chest heaving as his eyes scanned the wide room. Erestor, who sat facing Elrond, hands extended as if in the middle of explaining something, jumped in surprise. Glorfindel was at his usual spot by the window, leaning back with his arms crossed. Elrond turned his gaze sharply as Erestor was abruptly cut off, staring at Aragorn for explanation. Aragorn stared around the room for any sight of Legolas.

None.

He glared at Elrond, eyes wide.

"Where is –"

"The stables." Glorfindel spoke from across the room, bright eyes meeting Aragorn's.

"Estel you must let him-"

The man turned and ran, heedless of Elrond's attempt to speak.

* * *

Legolas touched a hand to the horse's neck, tapping the steed lightly as he secured his pack to the saddle. The mount turned its head to lip at Legolas's shoulder. The elf avoided the contact and smiled weakly, taking his time as he led the horse out of the stables.

He had refused help from the stable hands and now, dressed in a grey tunic given to him by Elladan, he lifted a pale hand to shield the sun from his eyes as he stared at the gates ahead of him.

His heart _still_ ached. He did not know why…or perhaps he did, though he ignored the tormenting sensation as he adjusted the cloak around his shoulders. He was ready to leave here, he could not possibly stay any longer. Slipping a foot into the stirrup, he was about to swing gracefully atop the steed when a voice caused him to freeze.

"Legolas!"

The elf clenched his jaw and tightly shut his eyes. __

_Fool. _A voice taunted.

He should not have assumed that Aragorn would sleep through his departure. Should not have assumed that things would go so simply and smoothly. Aragorn would not allow it.  
With that thought, a brief smile touched his lips…memories of how Aragorn's restlessness had entertained him in days long past. The ranger's relentless need for adventure had always intrigued him. Though now…it was a burden to him. He could not shoulder it...he had no desire to.

The elf slowly let his foot lower to the ground and he turned to face the man; face blank, impassive.  
Aragorn looked flustered. His hair was a wild mess and though his piercing eyes seemed glazed with fatigue, they still seemed to burn with unnameable emotion. Legolas dropped his eyes.

Aragorn took a step forward. Slow, careful, as if approaching a startled animal.

"Please," the ranger pleaded, "All I ask is for mere moments, please."

Legolas glanced at the horse, then back at Estel. If he was fast, he could leap upon it in mere seconds and leave Rivendell far behind him. Dramatic, yes, hurtful, no doubt...but nescessary? Indeed. The thought left him uneasy.

He was no coward…that was _not _why he was leaving.

"The sun shall not wait also, I cannot tarry here." Legolas turned toward the horse.

"Is this what it has come to then?" Aragorn murmured, shaking his head, "Can you not even stand to speak to me? You would leave without saying a word?"

Legolas' hand curled into a fist against the saddle and he worked his jaw, turning his eyes toward Aragorn.

"Do not make this harder."

"Of course," The man snickered bitterly, "I can see this is extremely hard for _you._"

"You would not have -"

"Have understood?"

"Have let me go." The elf corrected, his eyes pools of misery beneath the forced indifference.

Aragorn clenched his jaw tightly, blinking fiercely and staring anywhere other than Legolas to clear the burning in his eyes.  
Why was he acting so weakly when he knew he was to be strong?  
Perhaps he had never understood just _how_ much his friendship with the elf meant to him…but then, he should have known that fate would wish to show him this through such a cruel lesson.

"You say I did not betray you."

The elf dropped his eyes and nodded very slightly. Aragorn stared across at his friend, shaking his head, Valar how it _hurt_ to be pushed aside so fiercely. It had happened so fast…

"Would you rather you had killed that man?" Aragorn asked, searching the cold eyes as they lifted.

"Would it honestly matter?" the elf replied, "He is dead."

"_He _is." Aragorn replied, swallowing the knot of tension in his throat. His jaw ached and his head pounded mercilessly, "Mayhap he was not the only soul that died there…"

"_Farn__._" Legolas snapped, turning his back once again.

"You wish _you_ had killed him." Aragorn alleged as he stepped forward, desperate to keep his friend from leaving, "You wish _I_ had not."

"What I _wish,_" Legolas growled as he swung around, "Is to be left alone! Why can you not accept that!?"

"Could _you_!?" Aragorn shouted, his hands curling into fists at his side as his voice echoed in the courtyard, "Could _you?_" he asked again, slowly, hissing the words.

To that, Legolas knew the answer and what was worse, was that Aragorn knew it also. The ranger extended a hand toward his friend's shoulder. Legolas stepped back, shaking his head.

"_Avo, _Aragorn...please.."

Aragorn dropped his hand, "I could not let you kill that man."

"It does not matter." The elf insisted again, shaking his head.

"Of course it matters. It is why you refuse to speak with me; it is why you have withdrawn further."

"No, it is not." The elf growled, reaching across to the saddle only to have Aragorn take a step closer.

"Elrohir is awake." the man murmured - he knew he was grasping desperately for anything that would keep Legolas in Rivendell if only a little longer.

Legolas paused, eyes staring straight at the leather of the saddle as the words registered. His hand stilled and he waited for the man to continue.

Aragorn licked his lips nervously.

"It would mean much if you would at least speak with him ere you left."

Legolas knew the truth behind those words…Estel would delay his departure for as long as possible. But then he could not find it in his tired heart to be angry. He would have done the same….once.

Legolas did not spare Aragorn a glance as he brushed past the ranger, blond hair sparking in the morning light as he strode into the House of Elrond. Aragorn turned to look at the horse, saddled and ready to carry its new master through a forest filled with a memory of pain.  
With a heavy heart he turned and followed the elf.

* * *

Alone in the chamber, Elrohir lay back, staring up at the blurred fog of the ceiling, squinting as he tried to focus his eyes. The dull ache caused his head to pound and he sighed, allowing his face to relax. His father's healing remedy had begun to wane and he could feel the dim agony throbbing in his ankle.

It was then that he realised that both Elladan and Aragorn had mollified him. With his inability to feel the pain anywhere other than his head and eyes, he had clearly forgotten that he _was _crippled…he would not be able to support his weight on his ankle and Estel had most probably gone to walk around the gardens whilst pretending to visit their father. Though the thought caused him to feel like a child being patronised, it also brought with it vague amusement.

The pain was sharper now and he realised that it was not only his ankle that burned, but his stomach. Frowning, he allowed his hand to shift to his abdomen, where he let his hands touch the bindings. The memory of what had happened caused his gut to lurch and he closed his eyes to combat the nausea.

He had not seen what had been carved into him and the thought caused a shudder of unease to wrack his tired body. Carefully, he sat up in the bed, dragging his body tiredly. Propped against a pillow, he carefully undid the bindings, more by sense of touch than by trying to make out the blobs of colour before his eyes.

Slowly the bindings gave way and he let his hands trail over the scars on his stomach, frowning as he tried to decipher the word with the tips of his fingers. The ridges of flesh nearly caused him to withdraw his hand, though his curiosity spurred him on.

The sound of the door clicking shut caused him to turn his head and his hand stilled.

"Glorfindel?" he asked, squinting as he made out a smear of blond hair, pulling the covers up to hide his stomach.

"Nay." The voice was low, though not unkind.

Elrohir blinked in surprise, "Legolas?"

"How do you fair, Elrohir?" the elf asked as he took a seat beside the bed, leaning forward to gaze into the large, unfocused eyes.

"I do wish people would stop asking me that." The elf smiled, "Though I cannot say I am the best of company."

"Nor I." Legolas admitted with a feigned smile.

Elrohir dropped his eyes, "I did not think I would see you." a dry laugh caught in the brother's throat, "Well, my choice of words is poor."

Legolas shook his head, "Elrohir, I-"

"How do _you_ fair, Legolas?"

Legolas bowed his head, "I am well."

The brother laughed sadly, "I should not be surprised that I am being lied to so often in my present state."

Legolas lifted his eyes and was about to speak, though he thought better of it. Elrohir was glad the elf did not try to deny his words and he gazed at the blond blur.

"You have come to say goodbye." It was not a question.

Legolas swallowed, "I have."

Elrohir's brow furrowed and he turned his head away, "_Navaer__, _Legolas."

The elf prince clenched his jaw, "News of your health shall be brought to me."

"I've no doubt."

Legolas stared quietly at the twin for a while, ere he rose to his feet, leant down and gripped the elf's shoulder lightly. Elrohir turned his head and gripped Legolas' arm. It was a gesture of blessing; of acceptance…it eased the prince's heart.

_Hannon le_...

"_Navaer__, _Elrohir."

* * *

Legolas stood beside the horse once more, staring at the gates ahead of him. He had not spoken to anyone of his plans to depart, so if he stayed that bit longer it, would not cause great interest or suspicion.  
He had known that Glorfindel had seen him enter the stables as dawn had broken, though he knew the elf lord would not interfere with Elrond's decision, even if he were not in agreement.

Elladan and he had shared a glance of understanding as he had left Elrohir's room for the second time, knowing in his heart it was right that he had seen the young twin. Though to have seen Elrohir as he was, had caused the weight in the Mirkwood elf's heart to grow that much heavier. Would it were that he could have left when Elrohir had recovered - but to have stayed much longer...he could not.

But it was _Aragorn_ that now chained him to the House of Rivendell. The twins had accepted his decision, had given him their silent blessing…but Aragorn…the man would deny him it and in his heart, he could not find anger nor resentment…only a great sadness.

As the sun cut through the forest, he stared silently at the gates. They beckoned to him, offered him the freedom, the respite from it all...the promise of home. His eyes hardened as he strove to strengthen his resolve. He stared up at the heavens.

This would be his last goodbye.

* * *

Elladan smiled as his brother drained the mug of its contents, a grimace on his face at the herbal bitterness. When those eyes looked at him once again he felt the smile vanish. He could see the frustration as Elrohir struggled to focus and he bowed his head, trying to search for words of comfort.

He did not have to as the door opened and Elrond's regal form stepped into the room, dark eyes falling on the sight of the twins. Elrohir turned his head.

"_Adar?_"

Elrond looked over at Elladan and his glance spoke volumes. The elder twin gripped Elrohir's hand and then made to leave the room. Elrond's eyes were locked on Elladan, their intensity unnerving, even to his own son, who avoided the probing stare.  
Ere Elladan could leave, Elrond's hand lifted and touched his shoulder, gentle…so gentle a touch that Elladan found if difficult to meet his father's eyes and he just stood still, staring at the floor.

Elrond slid his hand to Elladan's chin and titled his son's head toward him. Elladan tensed, unused to such attention from his father. The elder twin's reaction did not go unnoticed by the elven lord. Sensing Elladan's discomfort, Elrond dropped his hand, nodding toward the corridor - granting his eldest son permission to leave. Elladan obeyed without question, not once looking back.

Sighing, Elrond turned toward the mirror image of his eldest child and shut the door quietly, moving over toward Elrohir. He lifted a hand to avoid sitting upon the sleeve of his robe and sat gently upon the bed beside his son.

"Are you in much pain?" Elrond asked, touching his hands to Elrohir's forehead, ere turning his son's head toward him to examine the scar on his face.

"_Law, adar._" Elrohir replied, "Though my head aches." He admitted with a frown.

Elrond gripped the back of his son's skull lightly, touching his thumb to the twin's temple, "Try to rest." He advised, lowering his hand.

Elrohir nodded, dropping his cloudy gaze. Though he did not see the intense stare that bore into him, he could sense it and he shifted on the bed, uncertain what to do. Elrond's hand gently rose again and he cupped his son's cheek. Elrohir turned his head toward his father…though frustration welled when all he saw was a blurred figure.

Perhaps that was just as well. Seldom did Elrond's eyes shimmer as they did then. Seldom did he show sign of his fear as a father. How close he had come to never seeing his children. It could have been any one of them.

_Valar…_.so close.

He stayed that way with his son for a long while, until Elrohir's eyelids drooped and he laid the twin down to rest as a healing sleep embraced him.

Quietly leaving the room, just as Erestor entered with a supply of herbs, Elrond quietly turned and made his way toward Elladan's chamber. He paused outside of the door for a moment, listening.

Silence.

He entered like a shadow, moving across the room without a sound. His dark gaze alighted upon the figure that had collapsed on the bed, one arm tucked beneath his head. Elladan's eyes were blank and unseeing as he slept and he looked like the child he had once been.

Elrond smiled the briefest of smiles as he walked over to the eldest brother, sinking down onto the bed behind the twin and stroking the dark hair away from his son's face. Elladan barely stirred, dead to world as the weight of exhaustation and sleepless nights kept him happily enfolded in slumber.

"I'm sorry, Elladan." he murmured quietly.  
  
The twin did not stir.  
  
Elrond sat staring for a while longer, until duty pulled him from his son's side and drew him from the room.

He did not see the twin's eyes refocus, nor did he hear Elladan leave the room moments after him and sneak back toward Elrohir's chamber. Sliding onto the bed next to his twin, he stretched his legs out and laid his head back against the headboard. Staring at the wall, he considered the actions of his father and sadness stole the light from his pale eyes.

_I'm sorry, Elladan._

* * *

Legolas eased the horse forwards in a lazy walk toward the gates of Rivendell. Each echo of the horse's steps upon the coble echoed in his mind, making the moments pass far too slowly. Though soon, he passed through them, his head held high as he stared straight ahead, refusing to glance back.

As he had imagined it, so it was. Estel appeared ahead on the road, atop his horse, stubborn gaze meeting the elf's. Legolas drew his horse to a halt, unable to pass, so long as Aragorn barred his path.

Their eyes met…though there was a distance between them so vast that both had to blink in shock at the sheer ache in their hearts. Aragorn appeared weary, his eyes were ringed with shadow and his face was pale from lack of sleep. Legolas himself, appeared strange to the eye. His face lacked its usual light and emotion. Though he was dressed in fresh attire, his hair like spun gold it was no more than a mask to shroud a bruised heart and spirit. Aragorn met those eyes he had once known so well.

"I shall ask it of you again." He spoke.

"Please, do not." Legolas replied, his voice edged with weariness.

"Do not leave…not like this." Aragorn beseeched, "not like _this_…"

Legolas stared hard at the young human.  
Valar…why did it always hurt?  
Aragorn's eyes moistened and he blinked, clenching his jaw as if ashamed of the emotion. How had it come to this?

Why…? _Why! _

His most treasured friend…their last parting had been one of joy and hope, of promise and laughter. _That_ Legolas had vanished…that Legolas never _did_ return to see him again, as he had promised. Yet staring across at the elf, in those dull, tired eyes he could see a flicker of emotion, a flicker of his friend.

Then with three words spoken from the elf, he was sure that he had truly lost the friend he so cherished and the grief was so alien that it choked words from him. His throat constricted and he could not speak. The rift between them grew far too wide…and with his last three words Legolas burnt the final bridge across that rift…the last bridge, extending toward Estel.

His last words…the words he would leave Aragorn with to remember him by.

"Let me go."

And he did.

And the elf did not _once_ glance back as he spurred his horse down the open path, blond hair billowing behind him, ere he drew the hood upon his fair head.  
Aragorn did not turn his horse to watch the ghost of his friend ride away and instead, he squared his shoulders, clenched his jaw and rode his horse back through those gates.

It was over.

It was done.

* * *

_**END**_

* * *

**Sindarin Elvish Translations  
_Navaer_**_**, Elrohir** – _Farewell, Elrohir.  
_**Law, adar** – _no, father  
_**Avo** -_ don't  
_**Farn**__! – _Enough!  
_**Adar** - _Father

* * *

**Wey! Finished it! At long last! **

**_I'd love to hear your thoughts!!_**

**Thank you so much to all of you who have followed this story through to the end! I hope that you enjoyed it! For any of you who are interested, the sequel to this story "Break To Deliverance" can be found on my profile page - its still on the go.  
I shall now set to work on _that_ story once more now that I have finished re-posting this prequel! **

**_Thank you_ again to _all_ of you who have left me such wonderful, encouraging feedback - and thanks to all the readers!**

**Catch you in the next post of the sequel!**

**Silver Thorne**

**xxxxXxxxx**

**Reviewers: _Again, I apologise for not leaving much time for people to leave feedback with the last two chapters! _**

**Deana - **_Heya Deana! I hope you liked this final chapter! Thanks so much for your constant feedback - it means the world! Hannon le! Hopefully catch you in the posts of the sequel! Take care! _


End file.
